Total Drama 52
by Frank15
Summary: After six seasons, Chris has decided to do his biggest season yet, with every past contestant competing against each other to win the grand prize of 5 million! Episode 4 has ended: the teams take to the cold weather and snow in a snowball fight, someone takes charge in each team, with varying degrees of success, and two more contestants are eliminated.
1. Day 1: Part 1: Noella

**Total Drama 52**

**Chapter 1: Day 1: Part 1: Noella**

**Disclaimer: **_Total Drama _is not mine. Likewise, the characters are not mine.

This story takes place after the events of _Total Drama Pahkitew Island._ References to previous seasons may be made throughout the story.

* * *

Chris was standing on a dock located on an island, as he began speaking. "Welcome! We've had six terrific seasons of _Total Drama _so far, and if there's one thing they all have in common, it's that I am awesome!" Chris threw his hands into the air on those words. "But as much as you all love me, I know that I, alone, does not a show make. For some reason, you like those other contestants, too." Chris took out a picture of Duncan. "Some of them, everyone loves!" Chris took out a picture of Staci. "Some of them, no one loved." Chris took out a picture of Courtney. "Some of them started fan wars." Chris took out a picture of Noah. "Some of them…." Christ shrugged. "Really, I have no idea how this one got so popular." Chris took out a picture of Dawn. "Or her. I mean, really? She was like in one episode!" Chris tossed the pictures into the water. "Regardless, you all had your favorites, and we couldn't decide who to bring back that would appease all of my fans, so we brought 'em all! That's right, all fifty-one contestants who have appeared in our past seasons. So whoever your favorite contestant was, you'll get a chance to root for them in our biggest season yet, for our biggest prize yet: $5 million! You're not going to want to miss this, so who will win? Find out now on _**Total! Drama! Fifty-One!**_

* * *

Chris was standing on the dock, smiling for the camera. "Welcome back to _"Total Drama Fifty-One!_ It's our biggest season yet, and we've brought back all fifty-one contestants." Chris pointed toward off screen. "And here comes our first contestant, Amy!"

Amy stepped off the first boat, with her arms crossed over her chest, looking annoyed. "This place sucks. At least my stupid sister isn't here."

Chris smirked. "Charming, isn't she?" Chris looked to Amy. "Well, we got your request that you did not want to come with Samey, and you wanted to get here before her, and since you're better than Samey, I figured why not." Chris shrugged.

"First one here," Amy said, looking around. "I do deserve the honor."

"You're actually the second one here," someone else said.

"What?! Who said that?!" Amy shouted, looking around. Chris himself looked puzzled, too.

"If I startled you, I apologize. My name is Dawn." Dawn was sitting on the dock, next to where Amy was standing. Chris looked confused.

"Get away from me, you freak!" Amy shouted, looking freaked out.

Dawn looked up at Amy, concerned. "I could try to help you with Sammi if you-"

"Who the fuck is this 'Sammi' person?" Amy asked, annoyed. "If you mean Samey, she's a total bitch, and the only help I need it voting her out." Dawn looked like she wanted to say something, but decided not to.

Chris scratched his head. "How did you get here, anyway?" Chris shrugged. "Doesn't matter anyway, because our next contestant is here! It's everyone's favorite-for some reason-Noah!"

Noah stepped off the boat onto the dock, then sighed. "Yay. I see I'm the first sane person here." Noah looked like he was thinking about something. "Probably the last sane person, too."

"What's with the nerd?" Amy asked, sounding annoyed still. "Is this the competition? I'm going to have no trouble."

Noah smirked. "Is that so, Samey?"

"I'm not Samey!" Amy yelled, tightening her arms by her side.

"You look like Samey," Noah said, looking like he was enjoying himself. "I even remember the blueberry mole. I'm hoping that's not the same blueberry."

"This-" Amy started, tugging at her mole, before stopping. "Just shut up!"

"Nice to see you made a friend," Chris said, smirking. "So, Noah, how does it feel to be the smartest person here?"

"I would say 'good,'" Noah said, "because everyone else would know to rely on me for my brain, but that isn't going to happen."

"OK…" Chris trailed off, annoyed. "I was hoping for a different answer, because I wanted to segue from you to our next contestant, but you kind of ruined that." Chris motioned to the next boat. "Against the advice of our lawyers, here's Scarlett!"

Scarlett stepped off the next boat, with her hair back in a bun and her glasses back on, looking a bit nervous, rubbing her hand against her other arm. "Greetings," Scarlett said. "I am certain you saw me last season, correct?" Dawn perked up in interest.

"Oh yeah," Noah said.

"I would just like to state upfront that I apologize for the whole trying to kill everyone plot," Scarlett said, then laughed nervously. Dawn looked like she was scrutinizing Scarlett.

Noah shrugged. "Chris does that every day. You get used to it."

"Darn tootin'," Chris stated proudly.

"And it's not like you threatened my life, personally," Noah stated, almost sounding bored.

"So I have your forgiveness, I take it?" Scarlett asked.

Noah shrugged. "Sure, why not."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Noah: Do I believe Scarlett's whole "oh, I'm sorry for trying to kill everyone last season" act? No. But I'll let her believe that I believe her.

Dawn: I can't get a good read on Scarlett. She's definitely hiding something, but I can't tell what. I'm hoping she's changed, but she has a darkness surrounding her, and that concerns me.

* * *

"What's with all the nerds?" Amy complained. "I swear, they're almost as bad as Samey."

Scarlett looked quizzically at Amy. "You… do remember how I tried to kill everyone last season, correct?"

"Like I care," Amy said, growing more irritated. "You voted me off, remember?!"

Scarlett smirked. "No, but I do remember voting Sammi off."

"For such a smart girl, I'm surprised you got Samey's name wrong," Chris said, then shrugged. "Then again, I wouldn't remember her name either if I weren't getting paid for things like that, so I don't really blame you." Chris motioned toward the next boat. "And here's… a contestant we really expected to be more popular. Zoey."

Zoey excitedly stepped off the next boat, and looked around. "Mike?"

"He had to use the bathroom," Amy said, with a sneaky grin. "You should go and bring him back here."

"Mike!" Zoey exclaimed, as she ran off toward the island, disappearing from sight soon enough.

Chris blinked. "Uh, OK?"

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Noah: (smirking) I can almost tolerate Amy when she does something like that.

Scarlett: I am hoping there actually is another bathroom on this island. I would really prefer not to use the same place to talk to the camera as I use to do my business.

* * *

"Is Zoey here?" Mike asked, excited.

"Meet Mike, everybody," Chris said, then chuckled to himself.

"You do all the funny voices, right?" Amy asked. "Do Mal, he was my favorite!"

Mike blinked. "You know I'm cured, right?"

Scarlett shook her head. "You can't cure dissociative identity disorder via the push of a button. It's not that simple."

Mike blinked. "Dissa… what?"

Scarlett slapped her forehead in frustration. "Of course. I mean 'multiple personality disorder," Scarlett said mockingly, using finger quotes.

"Cured by the power of love!" Mike exclaimed. "It's a shame Sky and Dave didn't hook up last season. I bet Sky could've cured Dave if only she loved him back."

Scarlett cringed. "I must remember to apologize to Sky for not putting her out of her misery last season."

"Of course," Noah stated. "I'm sure Sky would love an apology for not killing her."

"I'm in therapy," Scarlett stated. "I've been seeing doctors. You know, things you need to help deal with things like dissociative identity disorder. Or megalomania."

Dawn spoke up. "Mike, Zoey is-"

"You know, I bet the power of love would cure you too, Dawn," Mike said.

"…what?" Dawn asked, not sounding very happy.

"You know, your creepy… creepiness, whatever you call it," Mike said. "The whole psychic thing and all. Oh, what were you saying?"

Dawn looked at peace. "Sorry, lost my train of thought."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Scarlett: I must admit to be fascinated by Dawn. Her abilities make no logical sense, but they do seem to be genuine. I'm certain I could find some use for her.

* * *

Chris started speaking. "And contestant number seven is-"

A red blur rushed past, knocking into Scarlett.

"Could you get off me?" Scarlett asked, annoyed, as she pushed Tyler off.

"Tyler, everyone," Chris said, somewhat weakly.

Amy looked Tyler up and down. "This one's worse than the nerds."

"With that I can agree," Scarlett said, standing back up, dusting herself off.

"I'll have you know I'm the best athlete at my school," Tyler said proudly.

"I pity the school," Scarlett said, smirking.

"That's nice, evil girl Noah," Chris said, "but it's time-"

"What did you call me?" Scarlett asked, contorting her face.

"Yeah, I don't really like repeating myself," Chris said. "Anyway, next is-"

"Zoey?" Mike asked, sounding excited. "Is it Zoey?"

"Sorta'," Chris said. "Well, Zoey 2.0, anyway, meet Sky!"

Sky stepped off the boat, annoyed. "Why do so many people call me that?"

Noah shrugged. "Don't bother trying to understand the fans of this show. It isn't pretty."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Noah: Like what's with all the fan art of me and Cody? I do not like Cody in that way!

* * *

Scarlett walked over to Sky. "Good afternoon, Sky. I would just like to say that Chris wanted to kill you as well as I did."

"Did not!" Chris complained. "I was just indifferent. There's a difference between actively wanting you dead and a mere total disregard for your lives, I mean. Sheesh."

Scarlett shuddered. "Regardless, I apologize for sinking to Chris' level."

Sky looked uneasy. "OK, is Dave here?" Sky looked around, and let out a little shriek when she saw Noah.

"Do I really look like Dave?" Noah asked, annoyed.

Sky blushed. "Maybe a little. Anyway, I'd kind of just rather not see him now." Sky looked at Scarlett. "Or you, really. You know, the whole trying to kill me thing, and all."

"Understandable," Scarlett said. "I simply wanted to get that off my chest."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Scarlett: Do I care for Sky's forgiveness? Not really, no. Did I cross a line last season? Yes. I neither expect nor care for friends, and Sky's athleticism would be very useful in the future, so I would like an alliance with her. As well as one other person I know I could trust to not allow friendship to cloud her judgment.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Courtney," Courtney said, stepping off the ninth boat, and looked at the contestants who were there. "I don't really know most of you," Courtney said, but glared at Scarlett.

"You tried to kill your fellow competitors as well, as I recall," Scarlett said, glaring back at Courtney.

"N-no I didn't," Courtney said, a bit flustered. "I-I knew the bomb wasn't real! We really weren't…" Courtney was rubbing her hands nervously.

"You got caught up in the game," Scarlett said, smirking. "It happens to us all."

"Yes, I remember the time I tried to kill everyone, too," Noah said, peeking his head up from a book. "They just edited that part out of the show." Noah rolled his eyes, then went back to his book.

"That… that was just a bad moment I was having," Courtney said. "As much as I would like to be perfect, I'm not-I mean, I used to be less perfect." Courtney smiled nervously, then noticed Sky. "I remember you. Even more athletic than I am." Courtney smiled, and extended a hand. "I'm Courtney."

"Sky," Sky said, looking a bit nervous.

Courtney looked like she understood what Sky was worried about. "If you like, I'll set Dave straight when he gets here. I'll be the bad guy. I've gotten used to the role."

Sky smiled a bit. "Thank you. I really need to do this myself, though." Sky smirked. "But I'll let you know if I need backup." Courtney nodded.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Sky: I really didn't know what to expect from Courtney. Sometimes she seemed so nice in earlier seasons, but she could also be pretty mean. But I really think she's just playing the game

Scarlett: (irritated) Really, it's not like I'm the first contestant to ever threaten to kill my fellow competitors. Is that all I'm remembered for?

* * *

"This time, I shall prove my evilosity!" Max exclaimed right after stepping off the next boat. "You shall not-"

"Yeah, not buying it," Scarlett stated.

"Ah, Scarlett," Max said, looking smug. "I have decided, out of unusual generosity on my part, to forgive you for your disobedience, and I shall allow you to be my sidekick once more."

Courtney started laughing hysterically, then turned to Scarlett, who just looked at Courtney as if she were growing a second head. "Oh," Courtney said, embarrassed. "I thought… I just thought that was funny, and we'd both be laughing… oh, forget it."

"That was an amusing joke, I must admit," Scarlett stated, looking at her hand.

"I'm serious!" Max exclaimed, excited. "You have a special something that I overlooked before. Together, you and I could be the ultimate villainous duo to rule this game with an iron fist!"

"Terrifying," Noah stated, not looking up from his book.

Max walked over to Noah, who still didn't look up from his book. "Oh, you laugh now, but soon, I shall be the one laughing!" Max then started laughing maniacally.

Dawn looked to Max. "Max, why do you wish to be evil?"

Max stood proudly, putting his hand to his chest. "Because I am an evil genius! It's what I do! Spread chaos and fear throughout the land!" Dawn looked incredulously at Max.

"I'm the truly evil one here," Amy said smugly. "Just ask Samey."

"You do have a point," Noah stated, still not looking up from his book. "Tormenting your sister for the lulz for sixteen years for no reason. That legitimately does make you the most horrible person here. Congratulations."

"What?!" Amy shrieked. "That's-that's not what I meant! And I do have a reason! You don't know Samey at all! I-I know how horrible she is!"

"No one really cares," Chris said, yawning. "Anyway, here's contestant eleven, Cody!"

Cody cockily walked toward the other contestants. "Hey-a ladies, the Codemeister is here." Cody cocked his fingers like guns toward Scarlett, who shuddered.

"You do know I tried to kill the other contestants last season, right?" Scarlett asked, with no emotion in her voice.

Cody grinned. "I don't judge. Sounds kinky."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Scarlett: (shuddering) I could almost feel sorry for Gwen, if I were at all capable of empathy.

* * *

"Is this pathetic peon disturbing you?" Max asked, glaring at Cody.

"Yes," Scarlett said. "I do not need your help handling him, though."

"So you wish to torture him yourself," Max said. "I can get that."

Cody looked at Max, puzzled. "He's kind of weird."

"It takes one to know one," Amy said, massaging her forehead.

"No one really cares," Chris said. "Anyway, here's our twelfth contestant, Beardo."

"Twelfth?" Mike asked, looking around. "Uh, Chris, there're only eleven of us here. I think you miscounted."

"No, I think you're just kind of stupid. But hey, not my fault you can't count to twelve."

"There are twelve of us," Noah said, not looking up from his book. "As much as I would love to correct Chris, he is right this time." Mike looked around, confused.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Mike: (nervously) Is Zoey here, but hiding from me for some reason? No, no, I'm probably paranoid for nothing. I'm probably just overlooking someone. If Zoey were here, we'd already be making out, probably, I think.

* * *

"Say hello to Gwen," Chris said, as Gwen stepped off the next boat.

"Gwen!" Courtney exclaimed, glomping Gwen, who looked uncomfortable. "My dear friend, Gwen."

"Um, yeah," Gwen said, pushing Courtney off. "That ship sailed."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Courtney: OK… I guess Gwen's still a little upset with that whole betrayal thing. I mean, it's not like I actually succeeded with that plan. And she said she'd forgive me if I voted myself off, so I deserve to be forgiven! (Courtney angrily crosses her arms.)

Noah: Yes, I'm so sure Gwen was going to greet Courtney with open arms. (Noah gives a thumbs up.) Worked like a charm.

* * *

"Katie and Sadie, everyone," Chris said, sounding disgusted, as Katie and Sadie stepped off the next boat. Chris was glaring at Katie.

"What did you do to piss Chris off?" Scarlett asked. "He wasn't even that upset when I got here."

Katie had a big, forced smile on her face. "I have no idea what you mean."

Noah smirked. "Oh, I could take a guess."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Katie: (twiddling her fingers) So maybe I might've written this fan fiction-  
Sadie: It was the best fan fiction ever!  
Katie: (blushing) Well, yeah, but I kind of made myself the most awesome contestant ever, and made myself the winner, and gave myself a relationship with Noah-  
Sadie: He is kinda' cute.  
Katie: He totally is!  
Katie and Sadie: Eeeiii!

Noah: Yeah, no. Katie is annoying, and her "fiction" is only that: fiction. Plus, I'm pretty sure that "story" is what gave Chris the idea to ramp up the cruelty in later seasons.

* * *

"Howdy, people!" Sugar exclaimed, stepping toward the contestants who were on the dock. "Nice to see some familiar faces," Sugar walked over to Courtney and elbowed her in the stomach. "Just to know, you were kickass on the show. Always thought of you as the uglier, dumber version of me."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Sugar: Now I don't go handin' out compliments like candy, but Courtney was an inspiration for me. I mean, she ain't got nothing on me, but ya' gotta' admire the attitude.

Courtney: (straining her arms by her side while her eye is twitching)

* * *

"Ella ain't here yet, is she?" Sugar asked, looking around.

"Not yet," Courtney said, dripping with anticipation. "I actually look forward to meeting her, though."

"Might have to wait a while," Chris said, looking irritated.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Sugar: (shaking her head) I know Courtney ain't as smart as me, but I gotta' make sure she doesn't fall under Ella's evil spell. Gotta' protect her, and all.

* * *

"Greetings, ladies," Justin said, stepping off the next boat, ripping his shirt off, and flexing his muscles. Almost everyone there just gave him a blank, confused stare.

"Put your shirt back on, you'll get sunburn," Scarlett said nonchalantly. Justin winced.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Justin: (holding a mirror, rubbing his face) Am… am I losing it? I-I don't get it.

* * *

"Greetings, ladies," Alejandro said, stepping off the next boat. Scarlett blushed a bit, which both Courtney and Alejandro noticed. "I see I caught your eye, my senorita." Alejandro took Scarlett's hand and kissed it. Courtney looked upset.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Alejandro: Of course. The bad girl falls for the bad boy. This is going to be fun.

Scarlett: Neanderthal. Al is not as intelligent as he believes himself to be, but it could be useful for him to believe that he can control me. Plus, I wanted to see how Max would react, and he did not disappoint.

* * *

"You fiend!" Max yelled, trying to swipe at Alejandro, while Alejandro held Max back, barely seeming to even notice he was there. "You have no right to use her for your own evil purposes! She's mine to use for my own evil purposes!"

"That's telling him," Noah stated, still reading his book.

"Anyway, here's Ezekiel," Chris said.

"Hey everybody," Ezekiel said, waving, then pushed Ezekiel into the water.

"Any particular reason for that random act of violence?" Noah asked, still with his head in his book.

Chris shrugged. "I dunno'. Felt like it."

"Wasn't he like a zombie before?" Amy asked. "How did he get back to normal? I mean, normal for him, anyway?"

"No one's really sure," Chris answered. No one really cares, either." Anyway, here's Shawn." Shawn stepped off the boat "You might want to be careful. I hear there's a zombie lurking around."

"I'm not worried," Shawn said. "We're probably not going to get zombies, I think." Ezekiel started to climb out of the water, and onto the dock. "Zombie!" Shawn took Noah's book and whacked Ezekiel on the head, causing him to fall back into the water.

"Ask a stupid question, Noah," Scarlett said.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Shawn: I was surprised they brought the zombie back this season! I mean, when I heard there were only fifty-one contestants coming back, I naturally assumed they were leaving out Ezekiel, you know, being undead and all. I'm going to have to sleep very carefully now. I do wonder who's been left out, though. (Shawn shrugs.) Probably Blaineley. She's kind of old, and I don't think anyone liked her anyway.

* * *

"And the twenty-first contestant to step off the boat, the beautiful, irreplaceable, undeniable, Blaineley! Yeah!" Blaineley announced upon stepping off the boat.

"You needn't take over my hosting duties," Chris said, pushing Blaineley aside. "Gonna' have enough problems on that front when Topher gets here."

"So, how are my favorite teammates doing?" Blaineley asked the others, wearing a big, fake smile.

"Cut the crap," Courtney said, irritated. "You don't like us, we don't like you, everyone knows it."

"Not everyone," Alejandro said, taking Blaineley's hand and kissing it. "Some of us know to treat a lady with the respect she deserves."

"Thank you," Blaineley said. "At least someone here can treat a lady with class.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Alejandro: I would like to point out that Blaineley is far more attractive on TV than she is in person. It's like flirting with my grandmother. (Alejandro shudders.)

* * *

"Heather," Chris said, as Heather walked off the boat, looking as if she were expecting everyone else there to bow down to her.

Heather pointedly ignored Alejandro and went straight over to Gwen. "Gwen, it's so nice to see you," Heather said, with obvious insincerity in her voice.

"Yeah," Gwen said, sounding like she wanted Heather to go away. "What do you want?"

Heather fake gasped, seemingly pretending to feel hurt. "Gwen, what makes you think I want something? I only realized that I have not treated you well in the past, and I think you, Courtney, and I could become close friends."

"I'm OK with that!" Courtney blurted out. "I mean, the friends with Gwen part, anyway… we can work something out there, I mean, yes, something." Courtney looked embarrassed. "I'll get out of the way." Courtney 'inconspicuously' slid over to Noah, looking at what he was reading. "What'cha got there, Noah?" Noah irritatedly turned his body away from Courtney.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Gwen: I really don't know what Heather's up to, but I'm not interested. And getting Courtney involved just makes me less interested.

Heather: I don't like Gwen, and Gwen doesn't like me. That isn't going to change. But I'm here to win, and whether I like it or not, Gwen and I are the most powerful duo the game has ever seen, and with Courtney on the side, we can be unstoppable!

Courtney: I'm not too crazy about Heather, but I really do miss Gwen-I don't really have many girl friends-or friends, period-and if Heather can act as a middleman to get us to work together, I could be convinced to work with her.

* * *

"Hey, Duncan!" Chris exclaimed, as Duncan stepped off the next boat. "I was reluctant to get you released after **blowing up my house,** but what can I say? You're a fan favorite. I can't argue with that."

Duncan shrugged, then walked over to Gwen, smirking. Gwen blushed, but looked uneasy. Courtney was watching their interaction intently.

"Next up, Sierra!" Chris exclaimed, as Sierra stepped off the boat.

"Cody!" Sierra exclaimed, and rushed over to practically strangle Cody with a hug. Then quickly letting go. "Oops, sorry Cody. I got a little over-excited."

"It's OK, Sierra," Cody said. "It's been a while, you were excited to see me again."

"Thanks, Cody," Sierra said, giving Cody a more gentle embrace. Though still not letting go, for a while. Cody just seemed to go along with it.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Sierra: I still really really really like Cody. I just need to figure out how to win Cody without scaring him off. I'm smart. I can do it!

* * *

"Welcome, Bridgette!" Chris exclaimed, as Bridgette stepped off the boat onto the dock, and made her way over to Courtney.

"Hey, Courtney," Bridgette said. "How have-"

"No one cares, let's welcome Scott!" Chris exclaimed, as Scott stepped off the next boat, and took in a deep breath.

"Ah, smells nice to be back here," Scott said. "And I'm going to win this season, and I'm going to do everything I can to win." Dawn broke out of her meditative state to shoot a glare a Scott.

Sugar looked at Scott with stars in her eyes. "Now he's pretty dreamy…" Sugar shook her head, then slapped her face. "Focus girl. You're not here for boys. You got plenty of hot guys fightin' for ya' back home."

Amy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, and blew into her hair. "I'm sure," she said to herself.

"Well, we're past the halfway point now," Chris announced. "And at number twenty-seven, meet Lindsay!"

Lindsay stepped off the boat, looking confused, as often. "Hi. I'm really happy to see you all again." Lindsay glared at Heather. "Most of you. But especially Tyler!" Lindsay ran up to Tyler and glomped him, and kissed him hard. "I remember you!"

"All right!" Tyler exclaimed.

"I tried, like, really really hard to remember which one was you," Lindsay said, gleaming. "I studied so hard, but I know you're Tyler!" Lindsay re-glomped Tyler. Scarlett looked as if she were studying Lindsay.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Scarlett: It's incredible that someone like Lindsay could actually exist. I am curious as to how that mind works. She does not appear to be developmentally disabled, but I'm not sure how else to explain her extreme level of stupidity.

Amy: I thought Lindsay could make a good ally. Pretend to be her friend, use her to do my bidding, throw her away when the time comes… she'd be perfect!

* * *

"Lindsay," Amy said, faking excitement, shaking Lindsay's hand. "It's, like, so nice to meet you!"

Lindsay looked irritated, and snapped her hand away. "Leave me alone, Samey!"

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Amy: (face palms) And of course she thinks I'm my idiot sister! Urgh! She's so stupid she doesn't even know it's me trying to trick her and not Samey!

Tyler: I'm… I'm not sure what happened there. I can't really tell which one's Amy and which one's Samey by looking at them, but I do know Samey was the nice one, so I'm not sure why Lindsay snapped at her like that.

* * *

"Cameron, everyone," Chris said, yawning. "In case someone cares, I guess."

"Hi," Cameron said, and was quickly glomped by Sierra.

"Hi Cameron!" Sierra squealed, then let Cameron go. "Now, I don't mean to break your heart, but secretly, I kind of like Cody. I mean, you're a good guy and all, but Cody's just Codylicious!"

"I'll be OK," Cameron said. "The bones in my body will be OK, too."

"Huh?" Sierra asked, confused, but didn't question it, and went back over to Cody, caressing him some more.

"Now let's make things awkward with contestant twenty-**nine**, Trent!" Chris exclaimed, as Trent stepped onto the dock. "You notice what I did there, emphasizing the nine part? You know, the nine in twenty-nine? OK, you all obviously don't remember the whole Trent being obsessed with nine thing."

Lindsay stopped kissing Tyler for a moment. "Tyler, you were obsessed with the letter nine?"

"That was Trent," Tyler said. "I'm Tyler." Lindsay looked ashamed of herself. "Don't feel bad," Tyler said, and started to kiss Lindsay again, which seemed to lift her spirits.

Trent looked to Chris, then looked down. "I'd… rather forget that."

"I'd rather not forget, though," Chris said. "Remember how you were worried about losing Gwen? And then you did lose Gwen, and she cheated on you with Duncan?" Chris wiped a tear from his eye. "Nostalgia gets to me." Trent looked like he wanted to disappear.

"Cheer up, buddy," Cody said, slapping Trent on the back. "It's not just you. She doesn't really like me or Duncan either." Trent looked like he wanted to disappear even more.

Sierra pulled Cody away. "Cody, you're making him feel bad." Sierra pushed Cody's head into her chest. "You should make me feel good instead of making someone else feel bad." Cody shrugged and seemed content with the thought.

Ezekiel climbed back onto the dock, looking in high spirits. "You all better watch out, 'cause I'm here to win, eh."

"Next is Anne Maria!" Chris exclaimed, as Anne Maria stepped off the next boat.

"Now I'm here to win this… you!" Anne Maria looked angrily at Ezekiel, then threw him off the dock. "What a loser, that one. But I'm here to win, and look beautiful doing it." Sugar chuckled, which caught Anne Maria's attention. "Oh, you think I was jokin'?"

Sugar rolled her eyes. "Well obviously. One, you can't win, and three, look at me. And look at you. I'm clearly the beautiful one."

Anne Maria shot a death glare to Sugar, who returned the favor. "Oh, it's on."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Sugar: That Anna Maria don't know who she's messin' with. I know her type, the beauty queen who ain't all that pretty and not as smart as she think she is, but she's all bluster. She ain't gonna' take my crown away from me!

Duncan: That was pathetic. Going at each other over nothing. I mean, at least wait until the competition to get at each other's throats. (Duncan had a sly grin on his face.) And Anne Maria is clearly hotter. Is that even a real question? That's like asking between me and Owen who's hotter. No one's gonna' really pick Owen.

* * *

"I choose you, Owen!" Izzy exclaimed, leaping on Duncan's head.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Duncan said, annoyed, pushing Izzy off of him. "And Owen isn't here yet."

"Oh, but we will be," Izzy said, then started laughing maniacally. She then slithered over, quite literally, to Scarlett, and stole her glasses.

"Hey!" Scarlett shouted, trying to reach for her glasses, though Izzy was keeping them away.

"Can I use these? I want to be evil this season, and with these glasses, I look like an evil version of you! Ooh, except I can't see very well out of these." Izzy was getting dizzy, and fell down.

"Give me those," Scarlett said, annoyed as she snatched the glasses back and put them back on.

"All right, next we have Staci," Chris said, as Staci stepped off the boat.

"You know, my great great great great grandfather invented islands," Staci said. "Not a lot of people know that, but it's true. Before that, people had to-"

"No one cares," Courtney complained.

"You know my great great great great grandmother invented the phrase 'no one cares,'" Staci said. "You know, it's really surprising how often that phrase comes up in conversation."

"Somehow, I can believe it," Courtney stated, clearly annoyed.

"Thirty-four is Jasmine!" Chris exclaimed, as Jasmine stepped onto the dock. "Now say something like 'crikey'!"

Jasmine gave Chris an annoyed look. "I'll pass."

"Wasn't she only thirty-three?" Courtney asked. "You skipped a number."

"No, pretty sure I didn't," Chris said.

"He didn't," Dawn assured Courtney, then turned back to B and gave him a small hug. "How have you been?"

"Oh," Courtney said, a bit confused. "When did B get here?"

"When you clearly weren't paying attention," Chris said, annoyed.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Scarlett: I am uncertain when Beverly, or B as he prefers to be called, arrived at the island. Though Courtney really should know by this point that Chris is only going to deliver frustrating non-answers. As smart as she is, she has no control over her base emotions. It's a pity, really.

Noah: I've been paying close attention. But I also really don't care.

* * *

"Is that Amy or Samey over there?" Jasmine asked, not really being able to see Amy's face.

"It's Amy, stupid, geez!" Amy shouted, turning around to glare at Jasmine. "I don't even know why you'd want to see my stupid sister, anyway!"

"Well, we're friends," Jasmine said.

Amy narrowed her eyes. "Samey told me that you're the worst person she's ever met, and she hates you."

Jasmine yawned. "Don't believe you."

Amy's eye twitched. "Fine, don't believe me! You'll be sorry!"

Jasmine shrugged, then walked over to Shawn. "Hey, Shawn."

"Hey," Shawn replied, blushing a bit. "You haven't been infected by the undead recently, have you?"

"Nope," Jasmine said, as she bent down to embrace him.

"Yeah, enough with the mushy stuff," Chris said. "How about more focus on me!" Chris continued smiling for the camera, when a hand eventually waved in front of him.

"Hello, aren't you going to introduce me?"

"No, rather not. I like the focus being on me." Chris pointing proudly to his face.

"That's a shame," Scarlett stated, looking the newcomer up and down. "I was really hoping they hadn't found a cure. I was hoping to study your condition."

"Dakota didn't like," Dakota said. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I appreciate that Sam didn't mind, but it's really nice to be back to my original hot self."

"Aww, didn't get your lab rat to play with?" Noah asked, looking up from his book, with a sly grin toward Scarlett, who irritated shoved the book back in his face.

Dakota stepped right in front of Chris, with Chris trying futily to shove her away. "Anyway, it's time to let you all bask in the real star of _Total Drama Fifty-Two-"_

"Fifty-One!" Chris shouted.

Dakota cupped her hand around her mouth. "Don't listen to him, I counted. Presenting the real star of the show, the one, the only-"

"This season, on _Total Drama Fifty-Two!,"_ someone else announced, stepping in front of Dakota, "you will have a brand new host replacing the older model, me! Topher!" Topher was announcing, and Chris was turning red behind him and Dakota. "In charge of these other kids competing in exciting challenges, and-"

"**Move it!**" Chris screamed, shoving Topher into the water. "You are **not **the host and you will **never be **the host!" Chris looked to Dakota. "And you can join him!" Chris shoved Dakota into the water as well… or tried to. Dakota didn't budge, though. "OK, seriously, how much do you weigh?"

"Chris, you don't ask a girl her weight," Courtney said, glaring at Chris. Scarlett looked intrigued.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Scarlett: Perhaps Dakota has not been completely cured. This could be interesting.

Noah: Sorry Dakota, looks like you've just become Scarlett's little lab rat whether you like it or not. It couldn't have happened to a more obnoxious person.

* * *

"And here's Leshawna," Chris announced, as Leshawna walked onto the dock, looking confident.

"Hey, my peeps!" Leshawna exclaimed, walking over to Gwen. "How's my main girl been up to?"

Gwen shrugged. "All right, I guess. All things considered."

"Here's Leonard!" Chris announced, as Leonard stepped onto the dock.

"It's the wizard!" Sugar exclaimed. "Hey, wizard!" Sugar rushed over to the wizard.

"He's not a real wizard," Courtney said, sounding frustrated. Scarlett put her hand on Courtney's shoulder, shaking her head. Courtney just sighed.

"I dunno'," Chris said, rubbing his chin. "If he's not a real wizard, explain how he just conjured up Lightning!" Chris dramatically pointed toward Lightning, who'd just stepped off the boat.

"Sha-Lightning!" Lightning exclaimed, flexing his muscles.

Courtney slapped her face in frustration. "That's just his name, it's… it's…" Courtney was trailing off as Scarlett put her hand on Courtney's shoulder once more, shaking her head no. Courtney sighed.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Courtney: Scarlett's right. I really should let little things like that not bother me.

Scarlett: To be perfectly honest, Chris was bothering me a lot, too. But if Courtney wants to win, she needs to find a better release for that anger. Aside from evil, of course.

* * *

"And forty blocks from his home, here's Harold!" Chris announced, with a lot of blank stares in reply. "You know, 'cause he's the fortieth contestant to arrive, and all? Oh, forget you all."

"Hey, Leshawna," Harold said, trying to put on his swagger. And trip on a wooden plank, falling into the water. Harold then immediately leapt out, wrapping himself around Shawn's body. "There's a zombie down there!"

"Zombies?!" Shawn yelled, then started panicking, running around in circles, until Jasmine caught him and held him in place.

"Look," Jasmine said, "there are no zombies here. There's a perfectly rational explanation for… whatever it was he saw."

Shawn gulped, but then looked comforted. "Thanks. You're probably right."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Jasmine: Everyone knows that zombies aren't real… but then, it really wouldn't surprise me if Chris had underwater robot zombies built just to freak Shawn out. I trust Chris about as far as I can throw… well, actually, a lot less than I could throw him. (Jasmine put on an innocent smile.)

Lindsay: I wish zombies were real! I'd love to get to talk to my Grandmama again!

* * *

"Ten hut!" Chris shouted. "Here's Brick!"

"Good day, everybody," Brick announced. "I am ready for another season of this, and I hope to assist any of you who I may share a team with."

"Can't wait," Amy said, sounding bored. "You sound like a party."

"It isn't going to be a party," Brick said, looking toward Amy. "It's going to be war out there, with General McLean as the enemy."

"Hey!" Chris shouted, but then shrugged. "Actually, I kinda' like that. General McLean. Yeah, I'm good with that, never mind."

"Don't really care," Amy said.

"Well, if you want a party, then here's your guy, the meaning life, the universe, and everything, Geoff!"

"Whoo-hoo!" Geoff exclaimed, fist-pumping. "This party is going to be major with all of you guys!" Geoff walked over to Bridgette. "And especially my girl." Geoff gave Bridgette a kiss on the cheek, causing Bridgette to blush.

"Whoo-hoo," Scarlett said flatly, looking unimpressed.

"You owe me royalties on that one, honey," Noah stated, pointing a finger into the air, not looking up from his book.

"Aww, put that book away," Geoff said. "It's time to paaaar-tay!"

"No."

Geoff took out what looked like a cookie. "Would you do it for a Noah snack?"

"Dog food," Scarlett said. "Is this man a complete moron?"

"Hey!" Bridgette shouted, glaring at Scarlett.

"Yes," Noah answered.

"Oh, come on!" Bridgette shouted, getting more irritated.

"Bridgette?" Dawn said, looking over to Bridgette. "Are you all right?"

Bridgette motioned her hands across her body. "I'm good."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Bridgette: Who does… whatever her name is think she is?! She doesn't know Geoff, and she's evil! I watched last season!

Dawn: I have to say, I was eager to meet Bridgette. I feel I could connect with her on a deeper level than most of the other contestants, though something seems to be bothering her.

* * *

"Why did you bring a video game with you, Sam?" Chris asked, taking the game away from Sam. "We're not allowing that here."

Sam looked sad, but cheered back up when he saw Dakota. "Dakota!" Sam ran over to embrace Dakota, and Dakota hugged back… somewhat crushing him.

"Oops… Dakota sorry," Dakota said, blushing. "I'm still getting used to this."

"Don't worry, I'll be by your side," Sam said. "Without my games, though."

"You'll get to play them soon," Dakota said, smiling.

"Everybody, DJ. DJ, everybody," Chris said, as DJ stepped onto the dock.

"Hey guys," DJ said, high-fiving Geoff and Duncan. "Really hope I can make my mama proud here."

"Yeah, I wouldn't count on it," Chris said. "Next up, Beth!"

"Hi, Lindsay," Beth said, smiling as she walked over to Lindsay, who picked her up and hugged her.

"Betty!" Lindsay exclaimed. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"Wait, is that Zoey?" Mike asked, sounding like he couldn't wait to see Zoey.

"No, it's… Beth. Do you honestly not know the difference between your girlfriend Zoey and Beth?!" Courtney shouted.

Amy smirked. "Seem like practically the same person to me."

"Yeah yeah, blah blah, Rodney!" Chris announced, as Rodney stepped off the next boat. Rodney looked around, confused.

"Don't make a sound," Scarlett said quietly to Courtney. "Trust me on this."

"Isn't he the loser who fell in love with every girl on the show last season?" Heather asked, annoyed. "Lame."

Rodney looked to Heather with hearts in his eyes. "So beautiful… so perfect… so goddess."

"Yeah, it's about time somebody acknowledged the goddess that I am," Heather said, not sounding like she cared that much.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Courtney: I would say poor Heather, but no, not really.

Izzy: I would say poor Heather, but… wait, I just did say poor Heather. Ack! I said it again… but not that time, ha, Izzy caught on to Izzy's little game, and I'm not going to say poor Heather any-gah!

* * *

"All right, is everyone here yet?" Jo asked, impatient. "I want to get this started so I can hurry up and win this thing."

"We'll move on when I'm good and ready," Chris said, annoyed.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Zoey: (crying) Mike!

* * *

"And to give Jo a little competition, here's Eva!" Chris announced, as Eva pounded her way onto the dock.

"It's about time they let me back on this show," Eva said, pounding her fists together, and got right in Heather's face. "And I would've won if it wasn't for you!"

Heather gulped. "That was so… so… so long ago. We all make mistakes."

"And you keep making 'em," Eva said, glaring death straight into Heather's eyes.

"Look," Chris said, "I know you want to kill Heather-everyone wants to kill Heather-but can you please wait until we get settled in, at least? I don't want everyone to get killed on our first show."

Eva grumbled, then stomped off, standing beside Dawn, who looked concerned. "Eva?" Dawn asked. Eva barked at Dawn. "Never mind," Dawn said sweetly.

"And next is fan-favorite Owen!" Chris announced, as Owen ran down the dock.

"Hey guys!" Owen exclaimed. "Ready to have some fun?"

"Owen's a fan favorite?" Amy asked, incredulous. "You're kidding. Isn't he a little… fat?"

"Really?" asked Owen, baffled by the comment.

Amy slapped her own face. "Idiots."

"All right, I would like Sky to step forward," Chris said, then looked around. "Um, anyone see Sky?"

Courtney looked behind her. "Sky, you can do this. You're strong. You can handle this."

Sky nodded. "Come with me, please?"

"I didn't say… oh, OK," Courtney said, being dragged along with Sky.

"I guess you knew he was coming," Chris said, smirking. "I'm sure Dave is anxious to meet you."

"Not really," Dave said, limping past Sky and Courtney, going to the far end of the dock, just looking longingly into the water.

"That's too bad," Chris said. "I was expecting more fireworks. Ah well, we've got plenty of time for that."

"You'll get through this," Courtney assured Sky, who seemed happy to have someone by her side.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Sky: I don't really like having to rely on someone, but honestly, I'm nervous about talking to Dave after… well, that whole trying to kill me thing. (Sky tapped her chin.) There really were a lot of people out to get me last season, weren't there? (Sky chuckled a bit.)

Gwen: Sky and Courtney seem to be getting along. I mean, I don't want Courtney to have to be miserable all the time, but once Courtney remembers this is a game, she's going to betray her.

* * *

"And we have just one more contestant left," Chris said.

"This must be Zoey!" Mike exclaimed. "I've been waiting and waiting and waiting, and we shall finally be reunited!"

"Yeah, Zoey's already here," Scarlett stated matter-of-factly. She went looking for you on the island. Who knows where she is now. Probably got eaten by something."

"Wha-what?!" Mike cried out. "She's here?!"

"Yeah, did I forget to mention that?" Chris said, smiling wide. "Whoopsie."

"Zoey!" Mike yelled, as he ran toward the island, and soon out of sight, searching for Zoey.

"You knew where Zoey was?" Gwen asked. "Why didn't you just tell Mike?"

Scarlett shrugged. "What can I say? I'm evil."

"Aww, I wanted to be evil first!" Max declared. "You, with the grey shirt!" Max pointed right in front of Courtney.

Courtney shook her head in the palm of her hand. "What is it?"

"Your boyfriend Duncan is lost on the island somewhere. You should run off and look for him."

Courtney looked exasperated. "One Duncan is right over there."

Duncan waved slyly. "Hi."

Courtney glared at Duncan, then turned back to Max. "Two, he is no longer my boyfriend. And three, I'm not an idiot!"

"Well, excuse me," Max said. "I didn't have time for something better."

Courtney turned to Scarlett. "I'm sorry you had to put up with him last season."

"I see it my penance," Scarlett said, smirking.

"And here is our final contestant, Samey," Chris said, as Samey stepped onto the dock, and immediately latched onto Jasmine.

"Jasmine!" Samey cried out. "I really missed you!"

"It's nice to see you again, Samey," Jasmine said, hugging back.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. She's using you, Jasmine!"

Lindsay angrily grabbed Amy. "Shut. **Up!** Samey!"

Amy pushed herself off Lindsay. "I am not Samey!"

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Amy: Look, I can understand unbridled hatred toward Samey-she's totally awful and all-but I'm not her! I'm the superior one! Me!

Courtney: So, am I the only one who found it odd that Jasmine called her Samey, and not Sammi?

* * *

"And that's everyone!" Chris exclaimed. "All fifty-one past contestants, now let's hurry off the dock, move it, people!"

Courtney had a sly grin on her face. "Don't you want to take a cast picture first?"

"Are you kidding?" Chris asked. "This can't support all our weight. I'm surprised it's still standing, really."

"Oh, I think it can support our weight for a little bit longer," Courtney said.

"No, it really can't, let's move!"

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Sky: I really didn't know what Courtney was up to, but once we figured it out, I realized Courtney really can be a pretty cool person.

Duncan: Yeah, it turned out Courtney took part in drafting the contracts for the season. And she scares me.

Noah: And thank you, Courtney, for making the season twenty percent more annoying.

* * *

"Hurry up already!" Chris shouted. "All fifty-one of us here-"

"What about Mike and Zoey?" Cameron asked.

"They're already on the island, move it!"

"Wait a minute," Sugar said, looking like she was thinking hard about something. "Aren't we-"

"I know, Sugar, now move!"

"Are those dolphins?" Bridgette asked, looking out into the ocean.

"Doesn't matter, let's move!" Chris shouted, panicking more.

"Courtney, I think we should listen to the not-so-nice man," Scarlett said.

"Everyone who gets onto the island gets a meal of their choice!" Chris shouted.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Chris: (shaking his head) I was a desperate, desperate man.

* * *

"That everyone except Courtney?" Chris asked. "Yeah, even Zeke's here. Courtney, you don't get anything if you stay there."

"I know," Courtney said.

"Eva!" Chris exclaimed. "You'll be safe until the merge if you get her off that dock! And fast"

Eva cracked her knuckles, as Courtney was looking out into the ocean, as the dolphins were getting closer. Courtney was taken by surprise, as Eva dragged her back to the island, but not without a struggle. "You are stronger than you look."

"Let me go!" Courtney demanded. "She's almost here!"

"Sorry, I need immunity," Eva said, and she dropped Courtney onto the island.

"Your plan didn't work," Chris said, smirking. "Everyone is on the island proper now." Chris smirked. "Such a silly little clause. Not sure why you had that added into the contract."

"I don't really trust you," Courtney said.

"Well it didn't work," Chris said. "We're all on the island itself, so no new contestants can join the game, out of fairness to those already here."

"What if someone's still on the dock?" Dawn asked, still sitting on the dock.

"Well, if someone was still on the dock, then-what?!" Chris yelled. How did… but… how did I miss you?! You went back onto the dock, didn't you?! That doesn't count!"

"You can check the tapes, Chris," Dawn said cheerfully, and waved toward the ocean. "Hi Ella!"

"No, no, no!" Chris stomped his foot. "Not again. Never again!"

The dolphin stopped at the dock, and Ella stepped off, patting the dolphin on the head. "Thank you, kind creature."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Dawn: I didn't understand the contracts completely. I did know Courtney had a good reason for doing what she was doing, though, and if it meant sacrificing a good meal for a good cause, it was worth doing.

* * *

"Fine, happy now?" Chris grumbled. "Now you have one more contestant you have to beat to win the game, happy?"

"I'm sorry, Chris," Ella said. "My boat didn't come, but fortunately, the beautiful ocean life helped to give me a hand to get me here."

"Yeah, that's too bad," Chris said. "Shame when that happens. Important this is that you made it, though. Sugar, you can blame Courtney. And Dawn, but mostly Courtney."

Sugar looked confused. "Blame her for what?"

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Sugar: I'm not really sure what we're supposed to be blaming Courtney for. I blame Ella though. I don't know what she did, but I know she's the one who done it.

Scarlett: I am really not sure why Courtney wanted Ella here. I knew what she was doing, of course, but I really didn't know why. Frankly, she's kind of annoying. Courtney doesn't do things "just because," though, and I want to know why she did it.

* * *

"And that's everyone," Chris said. "All fifty-two of you. Whoo."

"So when's lunch?" DJ asked. "I'm hungry."

"There is none!" Chris yelled.

"But you said-"

"I lie a lot! Can't you see I'm not in the mood?!" Chris started breathing in and out, trying to calm himself down. "Chef's cooking up something disgusting in the cafeteria. You all should go and eat something while I try to figure things out."

Chris walked back onto the dock, massaging his forehead. "Yeah, I wasn't really looking forward to Ella, and I kind of wanted an Ella-free season. Which I'm not getting." Chris sighed, then put on a smile. "Fortunately, someone will be leaving very shortly, but who? Ella, if we're lucky? Find out later, on _Total Drama Fifty-One!_"

"…sigh. _Total Drama Fifty-Two."_ Chris started to sob.


	2. Day 1: Part 2: I Dave You My Heart

**Total Drama 52**

**Chapter 2: Day 1: Part 2: Last Year I Dave You My Heart**

"A real restaurant?" Ella asked, looking at Chef, who had a pot of brown glop in front of him. "We did not have this luxury last season. What are the specials today, my good sir?"

"Stuff," Chef grumbled, serving Ella a plate of brown glop.

"Oh," Ella said, looking a bit disappointed, but cheering right back up. "Well, I'm sure it tastes better than it looks."

"No, it really doesn't," Chef said. "Now move out, I've got a lot of mouths to feed here."

Ella noticed an empty seat next to Sugar… and thought about it, but moved past without sitting.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Sugar: I know Ella there wanted to sit next to me to psych me out, get me off my game, but I reckon she knew I was too strong for her, so of course she chose a weaker target for her mind games.

* * *

"How did you do it?" Ella asked excitedly, sitting down with her glop. Ella took a taste, and was visibly disgusted, but forced it down, anyway.

"I have friends in high places," Courtney said, smiling. "Chris didn't want you here, and they have procedures in place in the event a contestant can't make it to the island. I simply made sure you would get a chance to actually get to the island by getting a clause added that you had until the last of the contestants leaves to dock. It was simple, really."

Ella looked confused, but hugged Courtney. "I understood half of that, but thank you."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Gwen: I'm honestly surprised. Ella seems like the exact kind of person who would irritate Courtney. I can't imagine I'd want to hang with Ella.

Ella: I really am grateful to Courtney. I hope we become best of friends. I actually have trouble making friends.

* * *

"Sorry, all out," Chef said, holding the pot of brown goop upside-down to show that, indeed, nothing was left in the pot.

"I haven't eaten yet," Scarlett said. "I need sustenance."

Chef pointed over to Owen. "Blame him. He wanted seconds. And thirds. And sevenths."

"Whoo-hoo!" Owen said, standing on a table with his shirt off, twirling his shirt in the air… and soon causing the table to collapse, and Owen to wither in pain. "Help me." Scarlett cringed, then she walked over, passing Amy.

"Minion!" Max called out, waving Scarlett over. "Minion! Hey, Minion!" Scarlett shuddered, then walked over to Max. "Now, I trust there will be no mutiny this season."

"Whatever," Scarlett answered. "Could I eat some of that?"

"I need this," Max said, taking a spoonful, looking like he was gagging while trying to swallow it. "It has the flavor of evil! Only a truly diabolical mastermind could have concocted such swill!"

"Darn tootin," Chef said, looking honored by Max's words.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Max: This is the beginning… of the end… the year true evil shall reign! I shall finally get the recognition and respect I deserve! (Max starts laughing maniacally.)

Scarlett: This is my punishment. (Scarlett tries to calm herself taking a deep breath.) This is just… my punishment.

* * *

"You know my great great great great great great uncle invented sitting down at tables to eat," Staci rattled on, oblivious to everyone around here. "Before then, people stood on top of tables to eat." Staci nodded. "It's true."

"No it's not!" Noah snapped, looking somewhat out of it. "First of all, sitting at tables, is not an invention! Second… no!"

Heather plastered a bit, fake smile on her face. "You know, my great great great grandmother invented compulsive lying to impress everyone around them," Heather said mockingly, waving her hands a bit. "Before that, people only lied to get out of trouble, or spare someone's feelings, or some other reason that actually made goddamn sense!" Several other campers were laughing a bit.

Staci looked a bit annoyed. "No, that was my great great great grandmother who invented compulsive lying to impress everyone around them. Really, no one likes a liar."

Heather was about to speak up, but first Noah put his hand on Heather's shoulder and shook his head. "She's right. You can't really argue with that. No one likes a liar."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Gwen: On one hand, it was pretty mean of Heather to make fun of Staci like that. (Gwen smiles.) On the other hand, yeah, Staci's pretty terrible. I don't think anyone actually believes word she says. (Gwen gives a knowing smirk.) And now, you're about to show a confessional where someone mentions how they believe every word Staci says, or some crap.

Lindsay: Traci seems like really smart. (Lindsay sighs.) I don't know why she keeps telling those fake stories about her ance… ance… scissors… older, deader family members, though.

* * *

"You have a fascinating ancestry," Alejandro suavely said, looking into Staci's eyes. "I would love to hear more about the things that your family has given us that we all appreciate today."

Staci blushed. "Thank you… you know, my great great great great great great aunt invented the thank you. And my great great great great great great uncle invented the you're welcome."

"Incredible," Alejandro said, while Heather and Noah both rolled their eyes. "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"All the time," Staci said, sounding more excited than usual. "All the boys at my school all want me, and if it weren't for my great great great aunt who invented two-timing being a bad thing, I would have gone for all of them."

"I'd do you right now," Noah said, cocking his eyebrow several times.

Heather swooned toward Staci. "You're right. I… I want you, too." Noah and Heather laughed.

"I don't really swing that way," Staci said.

"The heathens are mocking you, _mi chica," _Alejandro said, holding Staci's hand, who blushed again. "Some of us know how to treat a lady."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Heather: You know, I invented strategy on this stupid show. Before me, everyone would just hold hands and sing "Kumbaya" by the campfire and not even care about the game until someone eventually won by accident.

Beth: I know Heather's mean, but this season, maybe the rest of us can just play a friendly game. (Beth gasps excitedly.) I know! We can sing "Kumbaya" by the campfire! It'll be so much fun!

Alejandro: Either Staci puts all trust in me, and I can control her every move, or she annoys everyone so much that she makes another early exit from the game. Either way, I win, and as a bonus, I get to savor in Heather's jealousy.

Lindsay: When did Allen get so dumb? I feel bad for him. I know what it's like to be stupid, but Allen used to be like really smart, but he thinks Traci's family really did do all that stuff. (Lindsay shakes her head in the palm of her hand.) Poor stupid Allen.

* * *

"It's really too bad," Beth said, talking to Lindsay, who looked like a sad puppy, who wasn't touching her glop. "Brady just felt that his modeling career was getting in the way."

Lindsay wiped a tear from her eye, then glomped Beth. "I'm so sorry! You deserve better than Bradley!"

"It's OK, Lindsay," Beth said, gently hugging Lindsay back. "It was mutual."

Lindsay sat back up, sniffling. "It really was mutant of him, but as long as you're OK."

"So, how's my favorite twin been?" Jasmine asked Samey, who were near Lindsay and Beth.

"Well, I tried to stand up for myself more," Samey said, looking nervous, "but Amy didn't really like it, so I had to stop."

"She's right," Lindsay said cheerfully. "You need to stand up to her and say something like… 'you're mean,' or something like that… I don't know. You can probably think of something better."

"Thank you," Samey said nervously.

"Samey!" Amy yelled, appearing behind Samey, then grabbing her ear, and started dragging her away. "I need you to pick the weird black specks out of my food!"

"I… I really don't want to," Samey said, sounding afraid.

Amy rolled her eyes. "No, we are not doing that again. We're going to nip that disrespect right in the bud!" Amy forcefully dragged Samey away by the ear.

Lindsay looked down, saddened, though Beth quickly put an arm around her. "It'll be OK. We'll help Samey later." Lindsay's eye twitched.

"She's right," Jasmine added helpfully. "It'd probably be best not to make a scene here, but we'll help Samey stand up for herself later." Lindsay's eye started twitching again. Jasmine noticed, and looked a little puzzled. "Are you feeling OK?"

"Yes," Lindsay said, sounding a bit distressed. "I just don't want to cause a scene right now."

Shawn darted his eyes back and forth, then cupped his hand around his mouth to speak to Lindsay, before speaking quietly. "I don't want to cause a scene either, but I think we really have to be careful around that guy." Shawn pointed over to Ezekiel, where Anne Maria was smacking him.

"OK?" Lindsay asked, clearly having no idea what Shawn was going on about.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Samey: Amy promised that as long as I do everything she asks me to do, when she asks me to do it, that she would treat me like a servant! That's the nicest thing she's ever done for me! (Samey tries to smile.)

Jasmine: I'm a little worried about Lindsay. Hope she's feeling all right. She seemed to take it hard when Amy took Samey away.

* * *

"Have you ever considered journalism? You could be an excellent writer."

Tyler shrugged. "Writing's not really my thing. I mean, I have to do some writing in school, but it's kind of boring. Now sports," Tyler said, getting more excited, "sports is where it's at."

Dawn placed her hand back on Tyler's forehead, and shook her head. "I'm feeling nothing. I really do believe you should give writing a hand, though."

Tyler looked nervous. "Thanks, but I think I'll stick with being an athlete." Dawn sighed, but smiled when Bridgette walked over.

"Hi Dawn," Bridgette said, sounding happy. "I really like nature, your nature, I mean, how you… with nature-"

Dawn giggled slightly, then put her hand on Bridgette's arm. "I understand. I really liked you too.

"Thanks," Bridgette said, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. "I can't read auras, though. Is that like a skill, or a gift you were born with?"

"Both," Dawn answered. "I was born with the gift, but I've practiced all my life, to hone in on my skill."

"It's really cool," Bridgette said. "I wish I could be as in tune with nature as you are."

"You are," Dawn said, smiling sweetly. "It's just different than what I can feel. You have an excellent connection with nature. The earth thanks you."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Bridgette: (somewhat nervous) I really look up to Dawn. I kind of feel inferior to her, a little bit, what with her being so in tune with nature, and me being less so… she really is a nice girl, though. Maybe slightly creepy… (Bridgette stares at the camera, then laughs nervously) I'm kidding I'm kidding!

Dawn: I really look up to Bridgette, how she can make friends so easily. I do appreciate my animal friends, but I really would like some human friends too, who aren't turned off by who I am. But especially someone like Bridgette, who can appreciate our planet so much, even without an innate ability for such.

* * *

Dawn was laughing slightly. "But the bear didn't know which one, and it guessed the one with the red markings on it." Bridgette was laughing, too. "You really had to be there to fully appreciate it, though," Dawn continued.

"I didn't know bears could be so funny," Bridgette said, clearly in a good mood. "I just-oomph!"

Bridgette was shoved out of the way by Dakota. "Look, Dawn it is, right? I really have to ask you something. It's important."

Dawn glared at Dakota. "You know you pushed someone to the floor just now."

Dakota sighed. "Look, it's really important. I-wait." Dakota looked to the floor, and looked guilty, then helped Bridgette back up. "I'm really sorry… Lindsay was it?"

"Bridgette," Bridgette replied, looking like she was in a bit of pain.

"I'm so, so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," Dakota said, trying to smile. "I didn't even notice you there."

"It's OK, Dakota," Dawn said. "You really do have incredible strength, still. You just need to be careful."

Dakota helped Bridgette up to a seat. "Thank you Dawn. Are you all right, Lindsay?"

"Bridgette," Bridgette answered again.

"Oh, you just told me that," Dakota said, looking embarrassed. "Is there anything can get for you, Bridgette?"

"I'm good," Bridgette said, sounding a little better. "Thank you, though.

"No problem," Dakota said, with a genuine smile on her face. "I'm going to go over by Sam now, really been looking forward to seeing him here. See ya' later, Bridgey!" Dakota skipped off over to Sam.

"Wait," Dawn said, trying to call Dakota back. "I didn't answer your question."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Dakota: I really hate that I hurt Bridgette. I really don't want to do that… oh, I hope I'm not turning back to my old self too much. It's really nice having friends… I mean, I'd like to make it big, but I don't want to step on people to get there.

Dawn: Dakota's body isn't stable. She means well, but I do worry about her being out here. She's suffered enough back in our season.

* * *

"Ooh! Ooh!" Sugar exclaimed, running up to Dawn. "You're that girl with the freaky powers, right?"

Dawn looked at Sugar with a raised eyebrow. "…yes."

"Can you tell me who's gonna' win the Miss Cow Pie pageant later this year? Come on, you can tell me, it's me, isn't it?"

Dawn continued looking at Sugar, uncomfortable. "I have no idea."

Sugar started elbowing Dawn. "Aww, it's OK. You can tell me. I won't tell the others at the pageant that I have a real life psycho helpin' me."

"I'm not exactly psychic," Dawn stated. "That isn't how it works." Dawn squinted her eyes. "I can't get a good read on your aura, really."

Sugar waved her hand dismissively to Dawn. "Well of course ya' can't get a readin' on my cousin Aura, she ain't here! I'm startin' to think ya'll are a phony."

Dawn looked irritated and sighed. "Yes. You caught me. I am such a phony."

"Ha, I knew it!" Sugar exclaimed. "Tryin' to put one over on Sugar, but I'm too smart for ya'!"

"Oh, how foolish I was to believe that I could deceive you," Dawn said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Sugar: Shoulda' known I couldn't trust her. If I wanted a real psychic, I'd call Miss Cleo.

Dawn: (meditating) Center. She isn't evil, she's just… ignorant.

* * *

Topher was sitting down by himself, notably secluding himself from everyone else, scribbling notes down with a pencil on a sheet of paper, scratching his head, and scribbling more notes down. "No, no, this won't work," Topher said as he started erasing stuff.

"Still trying to take over as host, I see."

"Go away," Topher complained, then turned around to see who it was. "Um… whoever you are."

"Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran," Blaineley said confidently. "You may remember me from such shows as _Celebrity Manhunt _and _Puppy Bachelorette."_

Topher shrugged. "Never heard of you. Now go away so I can work on this."

Blaineley put her hand over Topher's sheet of paper, which Topher looked upset about. "You really think the network's going to want to hire Chris 2.0? No, they're going to want to take this show in a new direction."

"A younger direction," Topher said. "What are you, like, fifty?"

"I'm in my thirties!" Blaineley complained.

Topher smirked. "I assume upper thirties, since you didn't give an exact number."

"Oh, give it up you two," Chef complained. "Neither one of you is gonna' get Chris' job." Topher and Blaineley glared at Chef.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Topher: (rubbing his hands together, with a devious grin on his face) Oh, don't worry. I just need to play a little smarter this season. And what's with the old woman, anyway? I thought all the contestants were teenagers. When did Grandma compete?

Samey: I feel kind of bad about it, but I don't remember Topher at all. Amy said I was stupid for not remembering that not only was he on the same season as we were, but the same team. I'm so stupid sometimes.

Amy: Yeah, I don't remember that Topher guy being on the show either, but I can't pass up the chance to make Samey realize she's an idiot.

* * *

Mike was outside, rushing around the island, in search for Zoey. Eventually, behind a tree, he found Zoey crying, curled into a ball. "Zoey?"

Zoey sniffled, then looked up with tears in her eyes. "Mike?"

Mike smiled, and opened his arms. "Zoey!"

Zoey sniffled again, then glomped Mike. "Mike!" The two then started gently hugging each other.

"Zoey," Mike spoke softly.

"Mike," Zoey cooed.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Mike: (looking completely at peace) Zoey.

Zoey: (tearing up, smiling) Mike.

* * *

"Hey Gwen," Duncan said flirtily, standing behind her.

Gwen sighed, then turned around, looking down. "Hi Duncan."

Duncan pointed over to Courtney, who was preoccupied with Ella at the moment. "You know she's not paying any attention. We could do a little making out right now."

"I'd rather not," Gwen said. "I'd rather put… us out of my mind."

Duncan shrugged, then walked back over to Geoff and DJ. "I tried. Didn't want to make out."

"But girls love making out," Geoff said. "I can't even imagine what it would be like to have your girl not want to make out."

"She's not his girl anymore, though," DJ said. "She dumped him, remember?"

"Really?" Geoff asked. "That wasn't like just a little problem they got over the next day?"

"It's Courtney," Duncan said, somewhat irritated. "She wanted to make up with Courtney, and since I was the main reason they were fighting, she dumped me. And now they're obviously best friends." Duncan rolled his eyes.

"They don't seem to like each other much," Geoff said, looking a bit confused. "Did Gwen steal her man again?"

"Dude," DJ said, shaking his head.

"Look, all I have to do is take things slow," Duncan said. "We could be friends still. Ease back into going out."

DJ looked a bit confused. "I dunno'. I mean, it's kinda' creepy when Cody does that."

"Except she likes me," Duncan said. "Everyone knows Gwen's got the hots for me."

"He's got a point, dude," Geoff said, looking to DJ, who just shrugged.

"She doesn't like you!" Dave suddenly, seemingly randomly, burst out, suddenly standing up. "Oh, sure, she'll _pretend _to like you, but then she'll rip out your throat!" Everyone in the cafeteria was suddenly silent, staring at Dave. Sky looked particularly mortified, and Courtney hurried over to her, looking like she was comforting Sky. Someone could be heard coughing.

"Sorry, it seemed like a good moment to clear my throat," Izzy said, looking like she wanted attention.

Duncan shook his head. "Dude, you really need to get over her."

"Like the way you're getting over Gwen?!" Dave shouted. Gwen ducked her head down, covering it with her hands.

Duncan looked pissed. "Look, I'm giving you a fair warning here, you do not want to go there."

"I don't care!" Dave shouted, then pointed angrily at Sky. "She already ruined my life, why don't you finish the job?! Gwen sucks!"

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Noah: I would love to know why so many fans compare me to Dave. If I ever got like that, I would hope someone would be kind enough to put me out of my misery.

* * *

"He's not worth it," Geoff said, holding an enraged Duncan back.

"I'm not worth it, am I?" Dave asked, getting more enraged, and picked up his plate of glop. "I'm not worth it, am I?!" Dave yelled, then threw the plate at Gwen, leaving her a messy, goopy mess. And quite hurt, what with the plate being hard, and all.

"Gwen!" Courtney cried out almost instinctively, but then looked embarrassed, and went back to trying to comfort Sky, which wasn't really working well at the moment. Duncan, meanwhile, lunged for Dave, and there was no holding him back.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Dave: (bruised and bandaged) I know Gwen's type. She used Cody, she used Trent, she used Duncan, she's obviously just using guys for… well, I don't know, but she's just like Sky! (Dave curls up and starts sobbing.)

Sky: (rubbing her arm) Yeah, I'm really going to need to talk to Dave soon. Preferably not in front of everyone else. Like in the cafeteria with everyone. Not a good time.

Courtney: I really wanted to go over to talk to Gwen, but Sky told me she probably didn't want to talk to me right now. She was probably right. (Courtney looks down, saddened.) I really messed things up last season.

Heather: I could almost feel bad for Gwen, if she weren't such a horrible person and all.

* * *

"Contestants," Chris announced, entering the cafeteria, and looked a little surprised seeing the beating Duncan was giving Dave, but then just shrugged it off. "Duncan, it's only the first day. Might want to save some of that bullying for the rest of the season."

"Chris, Duncan wasn't bullying him," Courtney stated, then covered her mouth in embarrassment.

Chris shook his head. "Still got that crush on him, I see. Gotta' defend him and all, look, I get it."

"I do not like him!" Courtney shouted, looking furious.

"Look, I don't have a problem with it if you're still madly in love with Duncan. I do love the drama that comes with it."

"Shouldn't Duncan get ejected or something?" Dave whined.

Chris yawned. "You're thinking of that other show. We encourage unprovoked violent acts of cruelty here."

"You mean like this?" Dave asked, then quickly took off his shoe and threw it at Sky's head, which Courtney quickly tended to.

"That's the spirit!" Chris exclaimed. "Good to know you haven't let it go, by the way."

"_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen-"_

Chris looked upset. "That was not an invitation to sing, Ella." Ella looked down, saddened a bit.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Courtney: (barely containing her excitement) That… gave me goose bumps!

* * *

Chris was shooing away a bird who had flown near his head. "Now, the first challenge is a footrace. There's a finish line on the other side of the island. The first seventeen people to cross will be placed on one team. The next seventeen people will be placed on the next team. And the last seventeen people will be placed on the third team."

"That's only fifty-one people," Bridgette mentioned, a bit confused.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Scarlett: I thought Bridgette was smarter than that. Apparently I was mistaken.

* * *

Chris rubbed his chin. "That's a good point. Well, because of Courtney's selfish act earlier, we do have an extra contestant here. Tell you what: whoever crosses the finish line last, or doesn't cross at all, will be instantly eliminated! So go!"

"Go, like, right now, go?" Courtney asked, a bit flustered.

"Uh, yeah," Chris said. "That's what 'go' means."

"Well we've got a challenge to win!" Courtney exclaimed, as she took Sky's arm and rushed out the door with her.

"Courtney, wait-" Sky said as the two were out the door.

"So where is the finish line?" Bridgette asked.

Chris looked annoyed. "Um, the other side of the island, were you not paying attention?"

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Noah: I'm pretty Bridgette's blonde hair is finally infecting her brain. Shame when that happens.

* * *

"I meant where on the other side of the island?" Bridgette asked, sounding annoyed. "How do we get there?"

Chris shrugged. "I don't know You'll find a way. Probably. Just know, where ever it is, that the last one gets instantly eliminated."

"She's kinda' stupid this one, ain't she?" Sugar asked. "Not everyone can be as smart as me."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Scarlett: Sugar is correct in that not everyone can be as smart as she is. Like Max. And… pretty much Max. (Scarlett was smirking.)

* * *

"Come on, Ella, we can do this!" Courtney exclaimed, still rushing forth, with Sky running behind her, mostly whether Sky wanted to or not.

"Ella?" Sky asked, a bit confused before quickly realizing what was going on. "Courtney, I'm Sky."

Courtney screeched to a halt and looked behind her, surprised. "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought I was with Ella, and… do you want to go back and find someone else to work with, because I would understand if-"

"It's fine," Sky said, smiling. "You're a fierce competitor. I'm a fierce competitor. We can do this." Sky looked around. "So, how do we find the finish line, anyway?"

Courtney looked as if she were about to speak, but didn't say anything, looking like she was thinking for a while, before finally, actually speaking up. "That is a good question. I guess we shouldn't just run around if we don't know where we're running to."

"We can figure this out," Sky said. "And thank you. That was really nice of you, back there."

"You're welcome," Courtney answered.

"I'm a little surprised, actually," Sky said. "After the whole thing where I was… kinda' cheating on Keith and Dave, I was a little surprised you wanted to support me."

"Look," Courtney said, "I'm not saying what you did was good. I'm saying I understand it, though. Dave went off the deep end. That's not your fault. He could've handled it maturely, but he didn't. For your own well-being, it's for the best that you didn't get together."

Sky smiled nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. "Yeah, I suppose you're right." Sky looked a bit more confident. "Now let's find that finish line."

"We'll probably be the first ones there!"

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Sky: I… really couldn't tell whether Courtney was talking about herself or not. I didn't really want to press, since I thought it might make her upset. Probably bad memories and all.

* * *

Chris looked in disbelief, standing at the finish line. "How did you get here so fast?"

"He carried me," Ella said, being carried by Sasquatchanakwa. "I didn't even know he lived here."

Chris was scratching his head with his air horn. "Neither did I. You sang to him, didn't you?"

Ella looked embarrassed. "Well…"

"Ella," Chris said, sounding like he was reprimanding a child.

"Yes."

Chris sighed. "Look. Since this is the first episode and all, and I'm in a good mood, I'll let you off with a warning. But no more singing. Sing again, get disqualified. Understood."

Ella looked sad. "Yes, Chris."

"Breaking kids' spirits," Chris said, beaming, "my favorite part of the job." Sasquatchanakwa glared at Chris. "Well, maybe not my favorite part… look, rules are rules. It's my job to enforce them, whether I like it or not. Just so happens that I really like it, ha ha."

"I suppose," Ella said, stepping out from Sasquatchanakwa's hands.

"Either way, you're the first one here, so you'll be on team one." Chris looked to Sasquatchanakwa. "Sasquatchanakwa, why don't you go find some of the others and terrify them, or maul them, or whatever. Just… go out there and have fun!" Sasquatchanakwa nodded, then walked off.

"So long, dear friend!" Ella called out, waving a handkerchief. Chris rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Ella: Sasquatchanakwa is truly a gentle soul, but he does have a bit of a temper. I do hope no one does anything to aggravate him.

* * *

"This is really stupid," Anne Maria said, trying to keep her balance, walking uphill. "Where is this finish line, anyways? How does he expect us to find it?"

Scarlett was walking past, with Max following her. "What is that incessant whining?" Max asked, with Scarlett looking annoyed. "I command her to stop! Scarlett, make her stop."

"I commanded you to stop following me, and that hasn't worked," Scarlett said, clearly annoyed.

"Watch your tongue. I may just find another sidekick if you don't start showing me the respect I deserve."

Scarlett smirked. "I am giving you exactly the respect you deserve."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Anne Maria: I have no idea what that evil girl and her gnome was babblin' on about. I think it's that stupid smart people talk.

Scarlett: Max is going to make me snap, I just know it.

* * *

"Congratulations Zeke," Chris said, then pointed behind him. "You're the third one here. You can meet your teammates over there."

"Hello, new teammate!" Elle greeted. B just shot him a thumbs up.

"This season I'm gonna' win!," Ezekiel proclaimed. "I'm never leaving!"

Ella looked worried. "Isn't that what turned you to a feral state before?"

Ezekiel waved dismissively to Ella. "That won't happen this time. I won't let it."

"Are you sure?" Ella asked, looking concerned.

Ezekiel looked to B. "Girls really are stupid, eh?" B smacked his own face.

Heather looked from a short distance, on the other side of the finish line, hiding behind a bush, narrowing her eyes. "He really is an idiot."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Heather: There really is no need to finish this race right away. So far, it looks like this team should be called the Cannon Fodders, because when the strongest member of your team is a delusional princess, that's not a good sign.

Duncan: As much as I can't stand her, I wonder how my delusional princess has been doing. (Duncan stares into the camera.) What? I'm not actually with Gwen right now, my mind's allowed to wander.

* * *

Zoey and Mike were on the ground, making out, as Noah passed. He rolled his eyes and continued on.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Noah: I don't think Mike and Zoey were even around when Chris told us about the challenge. I would have told them about the challenge, except that I don't really like them much.

* * *

"Oh, crap!" Anne Marie cried out, reaching the top of the mountain she was climbing, coming to a steep cliff. "This is just a dead end." She turned around, and bumped into Sasquatchanakwa. "Oh, leave me alone, you stupid ape!" Anne Maria sprayed hair spray in his eyes, causing him to bellow out and flail wildly, knocking them both down the cliff.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Anne Maria: (spraying her hair) My beautiful hair! That beast tried to mess with my hair!

* * *

"So, how do we find the finish line?" Harold asked, standing in the middle of the forest.

"Simple, my simple-minded comrade," Leonard stated. "I shall use a spell that will transport us directly to the finish."

Harold looked impressed. "You know magic?"

"Of course," Leonard said, sounding confident. "Now stand back: this may hurt a little. I have not used this spell too often before." Leonard took out his wand and wiggled it slightly, before waving it dramatically as he said "Transportus Finishus!"

"Look out!" Anne Maria yelled, as she and Sasquatchanakwa hit Harold and Leonard, and the four of them were all tangled in a ball rolling forth, crashing through trees, until it finally slowed down and came to a stop. Right after the finish line.

"Impressive," Chris said. "Anne Maria, Harold, Wizard, you three are on team one."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Harold: Whoa. That really was impressive. I'm really into LARP, too, but I don't have any powers that impressive.

Heather: (looking like she's trying to strangle the air in front of her) **He's not a real wizard you idiots!**

* * *

"First one here!" Jo announced. "Knew I could do this!"

"Yeah, actually, thirteenth one here," Chris said, then laughed. Jo looked at her teammates. Ella, B, Ezekiel, Anne Maria, Harold, Leonard, Beardo, Katie, Sadie, Justin, Rodney, and-"

"Hey, teamy!" Izzy exclaimed, glomping Jo. "Looks like we're on the same team, it's going to be so much fun we'll have together!"

Jo pushed Izzy off. "Don't do that."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Heather: The more people kept coming, the more I was glad I didn't' immediately cross the finish line. I soon realized that I wasn't the only one to think that, though.

* * *

Scarlett looked at the other contestants from the non-winning side of the finish line, looking almost as if she were in pain.

"You know, you kinda' have to cross, or it doesn't count," Chris stated. "So, might want to cross."

"Yes, what are we waiting for?!" Max exclaimed. "Victory shall be ours!"

"You can always go on without me," Scarlett said, smirking.

"And abandon my sidekick?!" Max asked. "Never! Unlike you, I am loyal! I shall stand by your side! I shall-"

"Then shut up," Scarlett said, going behind a bush to hide. The bush next to Heather's bush.

Max hid behind the bush with Scarlett. "Why are we doing this, sidekick?"

"You're doing this to annoy me," Scarlett stated. "I'm doing this to get on the strongest team, and it's obviously not this one."

"Nonsense!" Max exclaimed. "These people finished the race first, ergo, they are obviously the strongest."

"Then explain why Heather is hiding in the bush next to us," Scarlett stated.

"Hey!" Heather shouted, then quieted down. "I mean, don't mind me."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Heather: Like what are you trying to do, Scarlett?! This is my evil plan!

Max: This was totally stupid! I mean, really, the strongest people are obviously the ones who finished the race the fastest! I don't know why Scarlett wanted to be on a team with a bunch of slowpokes.

* * *

"Come on, Samey!" Amy complained, as she was riding on the shoulders of her sister. "We don't have all day."

"You're heavy, though," Samey said, sounding exhausted.

"Did you dare to make a crack about my weight?" Amy said, getting angrier. "I could start treating you worse if that's the respect you're going to give me."

"No no, I didn't mean that!" Samey said nervously. "I just meant this is hard, carrying you, or anyone, around like this."

"Do you know what your problem is?" Amy asked. "You're lazy! I mean, you have a lot of other problems too, like, ninety-nine of them, but right now, your laziness is the one I currently find most offensive." Samey was tearing up.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Amy: Seriously, you all don't know what it's like having a sister like Samey. She's like the worst, and I know some stupid people out there felt sorry for her, but I promise if you had to live with her, you'd agree she's the worst. That's why she couldn't get a boyfriend after the show. A bunch of stupid boys felt sorry for her, but then they realized she's a bitch and they dumped her. Even though they were really stupid, I feel bad for them, for having to put up with Samey, even if it was their own fault.

Samey: (crying)

* * *

"Hmm…" Courtney hmm'd, as she was measuring the ground, with Sky looking confused.

"How does that help us find the finish line?" Sky asked.

Courtney stood up, then sighed. "I have no idea. I was a CIT. I should know this."

"I don't think most CITs would know," Sky said. "What if I climbed a tree? Maybe we could see the finish line from up there."

"Good idea," Courtney agreed, as Sky started working her way up a nearby tree. Courtney was watching up the tree, though she couldn't really see Sky anymore.

"Have you seen Sky?"

"Well, of course I-**gah!**" Courtney shrieked after turning around, finding Dave, bruised and bandaged, right in front of her. Courtney started sweating nervously. "I mean, no, no I haven't seen Sky-who's Sky? I don't know a Sky."

"I guess I should've figured," Dave said, annoyed. "I guess I'll just keep looking." Dave started to walk off, and right as he was out of sight, Sky leapt down to the ground.

"That was close," Sky said.

"You didn't want to face him yet," Courtney said, smiling. "I'll be there when you need me."

"Thank you," Sky said, dusting herself off. "I didn't see the finish line from up there. I guess we should just keep looking for it." Courtney nodded.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Dave: I don't even know why I asked Courtney. All she cares about is herself, and winning. She's like the slightly less evil version of Sky.

Sky: (smiling nervously) Maybe Dave will be the last person to reach the finish line, and I won't have to worry about facing him? Maybe?

* * *

"I'm getting tired," Lindsay said, yawning as she walked behind Beth.

"Lindsay," Beth said, tugging on her arm.

"I mean, we don't really know where we're going, Betty."

"Lindsay." Beth was tugging harder.

"I really hope we don't lose," Lindsay said, sounding worried. "We'll probably lose because I'm too stupid to find the finish line."

"But we're here!" Beth exclaimed, pointing to the finish line. "We made it!"

"Hey, Beth," Cody said, a little short of breath as he was being squeezed by Sierra, cuddling him tight.

"You're that farm girl!" Sugar exclaimed. "You could be like my ugly little sister!"

"What?" Beth asked, sounding offended as she crossed the finish line. "I know I'm not as pretty as-"

"Not even as pretty as Ella, I'm afraid," Sugar said, shaking her head. "Lot nicer than Ella, though, and that's what counts. Though it's still better to have beauty too."

"But Beth is beautiful," Lindsay said, as she crossed the finish line.

"Congratulations, you two!" Chris exclaimed, then turned to Beth. "You're on team one!"

"Cool," Beth said, smiling at Lindsay. "It's going to be real cool working together with you."

"I know!" Lindsay said, putting her hands to her face in excitement.

"It would be cool," Chris said, "except that you were the seventeenth contestant. Lindsay's the eighteenth."

Lindsay put her finger to her mouth. "That's a bigger number, right?"

Chris looked annoyed. "Yes. Eighteen is one more than seventeen. It's also one more than the number of players per team, so you're the first member of team two!"

Lindsay blinked. "I'm not on the same team as Beth?"

"No!" Chris exclaimed. "Isn't that awesome."

Lindsay looked uneasy, then she weakly fist pumped into the air. "Yay, me."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Lindsay: (nervously) Well… I'm sure the next person on my team is going to be the nicest person ever, and we'll become best friends… I hope. (Lindsay shoots a nervous smile.)

* * *

"We're here!" Samey exclaimed, as she collapsed at the finish line, with Amy falling right over it.

"Ouch!" Amy complained, then smacked her sister. "Be more careful next time!"

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Lindsay: (with her eye twitching) Of… course….

* * *

"Congratulations, Amy, you're on team two!" Chris exclaimed, then looked down to Samey, who was crawling over the finish line. "Yeah, guess you're on team two as well. You two can go over by Lindsay."

Amy looked at Lindsay, who looked irritable. "Great. Just pretend you're Amy…" Amy said, talking quietly to herself. "Wait, what am I saying, I am Amy!" Amy confidently walked over to Lindsay, and started talking very slowly, as if Lindsay were mentally challenged. "Hi, I'm **Amy!**"

Lindsay pushed Amy down. "Go away, Samey."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Amy: **Stop! Calling! Me! Samey!**

Samey: That was kind of weird. I mean, I liked seeing Lindsay do that to Amy… but she only did that because she thought Amy was me. I guess I'm used to it, though. Everyone always sides with Amy. (Samey starts crying again.)

* * *

"Yeah, she's kind of bad with names," Chris said, snickering a bit. "You get used to it." Amy, frustrated, pushed Samey down when she made it over to her and Lindsay.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Amy: Seriously, you have to be pretty stupid to keep calling someone by the wrong name all the time.

Jasmine: I hope I wind up on a team with Samey. Really want to help look out for her here.

* * *

"Looks like we made it, Shawn," Jasmine said, and the two kissed before crossing the finish line.

"Congratulations!" Chris exclaimed. "You're both on team two." Chris pointed over toward Lindsay, Amy, and Samey.

"Hey, Samey," Jasmine said, going for a high five. Then a low five when she seemed to notice Samey couldn't reach up high. "Looks like we're teamies again!"

Samey hugged Jasmine and started tearing up. "Thank you." Samey let go, and then looked to her right. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't notice you there."

"It's all right," Dawn said, holding Samey's hand. "It's really sweet the way you and Jasmine-"

"Barf already," Amy said, rolling her eyes. "You're supposed to be like magic, right? Like you can see how ugly she is on the inside."

"Wait a minute," Chris said, "when did you get here?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Dawn asked. "I was the first one here."

"No, Ella was," Chris said, getting more annoyed. "I distinctly remember that."

"I remember being ignored," Dawn said.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that," Ella said, curtseying. "I promise I did not notice your presence."

"She's lying!" Sugar shouted. "Don't believe a word she says, she's never tellin' the truth!"

"Thank you for telling everyone what we already know, Sugar," Chris said, irritated. "Still, you're here, guess you're on team two, since team one is filled."

"Very well," Dawn said.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Samey: Eeeiii! I kind of felt like a fan girl, but I really loved Dawn! Scott was so mean to get her out of _Revenge of the Island _so soon, but she was like just so sweet, and I loved her, and eeeiii!

Dawn: Sammi's aura was gleaming brilliantly when I was reading it. She must have been really excited to see Jasmine. She really is such a nice girl.

* * *

"I'm totally gonna' beat you, sha-Lightning!" Lightning exclaimed, as he was running past Tyler.

"OK?" Tyler asked, a bit confused.

"I'm totally beating you to the finish line, and making it, sha-Lightning!" Lightning ran past the finish line. "Told ya' Lightning was gonna' do it!"

"Yeah, you did," Tyler agreed, getting past the finish line himself. "I was pretty good out there too, though."

"Eh," Lightning said, shrugging.

"You were the best, babe!" Lindsay exclaimed, glomping Tyler.

"No, Lightning was the-oh, I see," Lightning said, winking at Tyler. "Lightning's not gonna' mess up your mojo." Lightning looked up to see Dakota carrying Sam past the finish line. "Or yours, whoa, what's that, sha-bam!"

"He got a little tired," Dakota said, putting Sam down. "I just helped him out a bit." Dakota smiled a sweet smile.

"Aww, that's so nice!" Lindsay exclaimed, putting her hands together.

"I think it's over here, Geoff," Bridgette called out, still a bit away from the finish line, though it could be seen. "I think this is the finish line over here."

"You found it babe? Awesome!" Geoff exclaimed. The two were rushing over to the finish line, and right when Bridgette crossed, she tripped over… a blade of grass? Something… she fell into Amy and knocked her over. "I'm sorry," Bridgette said, helping Amy back up. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened."

"You were clumsy and knocked me over, that's what happened!" Amy snapped.

"Are you OK? Did I hurt you?"

Amy looked at Bridgette as if she were an alien. "No, get away from me! Next time, knock Samey over!"

"Hey, it was an accident!" Geoff complained, having come to where Bridgette was. "She didn't mean it."

"Geoff, let's just drop it, please," Bridgette said.

"All right," Geoff said, then smirked toward Bridgette. "You know, it might be a while before this challenge finishes." Bridgette looked to Geoff, a little confused. "Might get boring. Maybe we could make out to pass the time."

"Maybe a little later," Bridgette said. "I think it makes everyone else a little uncomfortable."

"Ah, I gotcha', I gotcha'," Geoff said, nodding his head.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Geoff: Party at Bridgette's place tonight! Whoo! (Geoff takes his shirt off and twirls it around.)

* * *

Chris looked over the contestants on team two. Lindsay, Amy, Samey, Shawn, Jasmine, Dawn, Lightning, Tyler, Dakota, Sam, Bridgette, Geoff, Brick, Cameron, Owen, and Eva. "Lookin' pretty good so far. Just one more spot left for this team."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Heather: So this is perfect. So at this point, I obviously want to get on the third team, like, duh. Even Scarlett knew the third team was the right team. Everything was going so perfect… until… well, yeah.

* * *

"Hey, guys!" Gwen exclaimed, seeing the finish line, and seeing the teams on the other side as she calmly walked toward the finish line. "Bridgette, save a spot for me!"

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Heather: No. No, no, no! You're not getting Gwen! Gwen was going to be on the third team whether she wanted to or not.

* * *

Gwen was walking toward the finish line calmly, when Heather lunged from the bush and tackled Gwen to the ground. "What-Heather?! What was that for?!"

"I'm sorry, Gwen, but this is for your own good," Heather answered.

"Trying to make me lose, I don't think so," Gwen said, trying to push Heather off. "Seriously, Heather, this is pretty low, even for you."

"Interesting strategy you've got there," Chris chimed in, watching Heather keeping Gwen down. "Keep it up. This is good for ratings."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Heather: All I needed was for someone stupid to cross that finish line and I could let Gwen go, maybe even apologize if I was in a good mood. But no, it had to go from bad to worse.

* * *

"Heather?!" Courtney shouted, "what are you doing?!"

"Gwen, do you need help?!" Sky asked, trying to help get Gwen away from Heather.

"Please stop," Heather said.

"Psst, Courtney!" Scarlett was calling from her bush she was hiding in. "Courtney!" Courtney looked a bit confused, and walked over to the bush. Scarlett whispered something in Courtney's ear, which Courtney acknowledged, and she was helping Heather.

"Courtney, what are you doing?!" Gwen asked. "Stop it!"

"Gwen, please," Courtney said, "could you please do us a favor?"

"No, let me go!" Gwen yelled.

"Can someone explain what's going on?" Sky asked, confused.

"Oh, that looks like fun. You know, my great great great great uncle invented wrestling," Staci said, as she seemed almost oblivious to Gwen being held down, except that she had obviously seen it because she had just commented on it.

"Aww, not her," Lightning complained. "Staci sha-sucks!"

"Too bad," Chris said, shrugging. "Staci, you're on team two!"

Heather and Courtney let Gwen go, who seemed desperate to get away from the others, hurrying past the finish line. Heather calmly followed.

"Gwen, Heather, congratulations!" Chris exclaimed. "You're the first two members of the third team!"

Gwen's eye was twitching, then she angrily turned to Heather. "You mean you did that just to make sure we were on the same team?! Why?! Why do you hate me that much?!" Gwen collapsed on the ground, crying.

Heather looked a bit guilty. "Gwen, are you all right?"

"What do you think?!" Gwen snapped.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Gwen: (angry) Seriously, what was that?! If Heather had just let me go, we'd have been on different teams, and we'd both be happy! Instead, she holds me back just so she can spend her time tormenting me for another season. Seriously?! Is she really that petty that she has to make me even more miserable?!

Heather: Look, that was mean, I admit it. And I don't like Gwen. Yet somehow, beyond all reason, we make a killer duo, and I wasn't going to let another team take my secret weapon. And to be fair, I just gave her a better shot at winning too, so it's almost like I'm being totally selfless, helping Gwen win like that. This is mutually beneficial for both of us.

Sky: So Courtney explained to me what that was all about, since I was a bit lost. And I'm… not entirely sure how I feel about it. I think her competitive nature got the best of her there, but I'm not entirely innocent there, either. A million dollars is a lot of money, and we're playing for five million this season, after all.

* * *

"Finally!" Max griped, as he and Scarlett were crossing the finish line. "I was beginning to get impatient."

"You were impatient from the first minute," Scarlett commented.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Gwen: Great. I am legitimately scared of Scarlett. Is this team going to have all the worst people on it?! It can't get any worse, can it?!

* * *

"So... hi Gwen," Trent said. "I mean, I know you're not into me anymore, and I'm totally fine with that. Just think of me as Cody's brother." Trent smiled, and Gwen looked confused.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Gwen: I don't know whether you could tell or not, but I **really** hate Heather.

* * *

"Aww, cheer up, Gwendolyn!" Ella exclaimed, dancing over to Gwen. "It won't be so bad."

Gwen looked a bit freaked out by Ella. "That isn't my name?"

"Ella, get back over here!" Sugar shouted. "You can't just cavort with the enemy! She's smarter than you, she'll get all of our secrets out of you!"

"OK, Sugar," Ella said, cheerfully skipping back over to Sugar. "I didn't realize you would be so worried about me."

"I wasn't," Sugar said, sounding annoyed. "Don't talk to the enemy, though."

"All right, I'm here," Scott said, walking across the finish line.

"Hey Scott," Sugar said, waving to the red-headed guy.

Ella looked a bit confused. "I thought we weren't supposed to talk to the other team."

"Oh, see, you's is stupid, you misunderstood what I was sayin'," Sugar said. "I just meant you couldn't talk to the other team."

"Oh," Ella said, nervously playing with her hair.

"Hey Scott," Sugar said, getting really close to him.

"Yeah, hey… whoever you are," Scott said, looking a bit freaked out. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing," Sugar said innocently, touching Scott on the nose, then skipping back to her teammates.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Sugar: Just giving Scott a little taste of my sugar. Don't want to overdo it. Just takes a litty bitty taste, and he'll come to me. (Sugar swoons.)

* * *

Alejandro had just crossed the finish line, slowly clapping. "That was a very nice act, Heather. _Estoy impresionado,"_ Alejandro had a seductive grin on his face. "Should we tell Gwen how long you had been waiting in that bush?"

"You were watching me?!" Heather yelled.

"Of course. It was fascinating to watch your game plan. To mercilessly torture Gwen." Alejandro kissed his hand, then blew it to the sky. "Quite lovely, I must say."

"I wasn't torturing Gwen!" Heather shouted, straining her arms beside herself.

"Felt like it to me," Gwen said, sitting on the ground, looking down.

"I, for one, am ashamed," Alejandro said, and took Gwen's hand. "I cannot believe she would lower herself like that."

Gwen took her hand back. "Yeah, I know your tricks."

"You are quite intelligent," Alejandro said, "but still, while I may break your heart, and destroy your game, I would never treat you the way Heather here has." Heather rolled her eyes.

Gwen sighed. "Thank you." Alejandro smirked at Heather, who stuck her tongue out.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Gwen: I don't trust Alejandro, don't get me wrong, but he does have a point. He wouldn't tackle me to the ground just to make sure I'm on the same team for the sole purpose of making my life a living hell.

Heather: Urgh, I hate him! And yet, I love him. And yet I hate him!

Scarlett: I do not understand Heather's relationship with Alejandro. Logically, they should not be able to stand one another, and yet, they do. (Scarlett adjusts her glasses.) Then again, I'm not exactly an expert on love. I do not believe any teenager is, but particularly me.

* * *

"Mike…" Zoey cooed, as she and Mike were lying on the ground, in opposite directions, with their heads beside each other.

"Say, I wonder where everyone else is?" Mike asked.

Zoey sat up. "Mike?"

Mike sat up quickly. "I'm wondering too. Let's find everyone." Mike stood up, and took Zoey's hand to help her up, and the two started walking.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Heather: At first I was wondering where Zoey was, but then I realized, duh, she's right here. Though why she and Courtney are getting along I have no idea. (Heather glares into the camera.) Oh, and FYI, I'm kidding, before someone out there starts to think I'm that stupid.

* * *

"Really? That sounds pretty cool," Sky said, with Courtney fully engaged.

"Oh, it is, but still, the Olympics is pretty lofty," Courtney said, sounding very excited. "That would be incredible if you could get up on the international stage like that!"

"Really, you two need more drama," Blaineley said, looking smug, to Courtney. "Sky cheated with Dave and Keith, and you hate cheaters."

Topher pushed Blaineley out of the way. "You really want do her in, huh? You hate the little boyfriend kisser, right?"

Courtney looked irritated, pushing Topher out of her way, walking over to Ella. "So, how is your new team."

Ella coughed, then spoke up. "Well, I-"

"She ain't interested!" Sugar shouted, pushing Ella to the ground. "You can't trust her, but I'm willing to be here if you need somethin' from our team!"

Courtney sighed. "Thanks…."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Sugar: That was close! It's like Ella's got some sort of mind beams, and Courtney's mind is too feeble or somethin', so I gotta' protect her from Ella. Courtney don't deserve that.

Sky: Dave hadn't arrived yet. Was it wrong for me to hope that Dave might be eliminated? I mean, it would be good to try to work things out, but still….

* * *

"Stupid Sky," Dave said, kicking a discarded soda can ahead of him on the ground, angrily. "Stupid Gwen." Dave caught up to the can and kicked it again. "Stupid Courtney, stupid girls! Who needs them?!" Dave caught up to the can and gave it an extra hard kick.

"Ow!"

Dave heard someone up ahead. "Probably some stupid girl who deserved it." Dave hurried ahead, and saw Zoey rubbing her head, with Mike tending to the spot the can hit.

"Are you all right?" Mike asked.

Zoey sniffled. "Mike."

"You should dump her, Mike," Dave said. "You're too good for her."

Mike turned around toward Dave, looking confused. "What are you talking about?"

"She's going to betray you and rip out your heart," Dave said. "You can't trust her!"

"But Zoey's perfect," Mike said. "She would never do anything to hurt me!"

"That's what they all say," Dave said, then started walking past. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Where are you going?" Mike asked.

"The finish line," Dave said. "Where else would I be going?"

"The finish line?" Mike asked, a bit confused. "This is a contest, right now?!"

"Um, yeah, you didn't remember that?" Dave asked, obviously not realizing that Zoey and Mike weren't around when Chris announced the challenge.

"We have to hurry!" Mike told Zoey, as the two hurried off together, in the opposite direction Dave was headed.

"I think it's this way," Dave said, then sighed. "Of course." Dave continued walking forward, obliviously bumping into someone. "Hey, watch where you're going!"

The Sasquatchanakwa simply glared at Dave.

"Um… help!" Dave yelled, as he ran away, with Sasquatchanakwa chasing after him.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Dave: Zoey and Sky are practically the same person! Of course she's going to betray Mike!

Noah: I had such a stylish arrival at the finish line, one of my better moments, if I do say so myself. And I fully expect it to be cut.

* * *

"That was impressive," Scarlett said, to Noah, wearing an emotionless expression.

"Meh," Noah meh'd, giving a slight shrug. "It wasn't much."

"All right," Chris said, "we just had Noah and Leshawna get here." Leshawna gave Gwen a high five. "And we're about to get two more."

"Looks like we found it!" DJ exclaimed, as he and Duncan crossed the finish line.

"You're on team three," Chris said, pointing to the team with both Gwen and Courtney on it.

Duncan shrugged. "I can live with this." He walked over to Gwen, and winked. "I'll just be taking the good." Duncan rushed over to Courtney, pointing at her with his thumb. "With the bad."

"Hey!" Courtney shouted.

"Don't let him get to you," Sky said, smiling at Courtney.

"Well, we have two spots left on team three," Chris said. Soon, screaming could be heard, and Dave ran past the finish line, screaming, while Sasquatchanakwa was chasing him. "One spot left! Who will get the final spot on the final team?"

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Gwen: So I was trying to figure out which two contestants were missing, and I realized that this might end in heartbreak.

* * *

"When are those two going to get here?" Courtney asked, sounding like she knew perfectly well which two contestants they were, looking at her wrist and tapping it as if she were wearing an invisible watch. Dave could be heard screaming, and Courtney pointed in his direction. "And when is he going to stop screaming? That's getting annoying."

"Well, that thing is still chasing him," Sky said, looking sympathetically toward Dave's direction.

"That thing didn't even catch him yet," Courtney said, sounding like she was talking about something mundane. "Oh, wait, it looks like it caught up to him now. Never mind my earlier statement."

"That's pretty awesome," Chris said, "but it looks like this challenge is about to come to an end!" Chris pointed to the finish line, which Mike and Zoey were rapidly approaching.

"There it is!" Mike exclaimed. "We're going to make it!"

"Mike!" Zoey exclaimed, hugging Mike as the two crossed the finish line.

"Zoey!" Mike exclaimed, as the two fell to the ground and embraced each other."

"Yeah… enjoying that, huh?" Chris said. "Well too bad it isn't going to last." Chris picked Mike off of Zoey. "Mike, you're gone."

"Wait, what?" Mike asked, confused.

"You were the last one to cross the finish line," Chris said. "While Zoey was hugging you, her arm crossed the finish line before any part of your body did. And as the last person to cross, I'm sorry to say that you're eliminated." Chris laughed. "OK, I'm not really that sorry. Now that you're cured of your multiple personality disorder, you're kind of boring, so… bye!" Chris whipped out a remote, pushed a button, and a hole appeared right where Mike was standing, with Mike falling through, and the hole quickly covering itself back up.

"Mike!" Zoey yelled, trying to stomp on the ground where Mike fell to make the hole reappear, but to no avail.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Dawn: That was most unusual. This island feels very alive-I can feel the life flowing through the soul of the island, but that opening was definitely unnatural.

* * *

"Don't worry, he's fine," Chris said. "Really, I wouldn't bother having someone killed off-screen. Anyway, Zoey, you're on team three."

Zoey was slumping as she walked over to her teammates, then she sat down and cried. "Mike…."

"Yeah," Chris said, looking uneasy. "Look, I know I don't really care much about your well-being, but I'm still pretty sure she's overreacting, right?" Many of the other contestants nodded. "Thought so. Just wanted to check." Chris cleared his throat, then started announcing loudly to all. "But now, some good news: you get to choose your own team names this season!" Chris turned to the first team. "Team one, what would you like to be called?"

Ella excitedly turned to her teammates. "What do you all think of the Cheerful fairies!"

"That's an awful name," Sugar said, annoyed. "You'd have to be really stupid to name a team that."

"Yeah," Ezekiel agreed. "We need a guy to come up with a cool name!"

"Oh, you shut up, too," Sugar said. "We need something that really tells the world who we are!"

"Cheerful Fairies it is!" Chris exclaimed.

"What?!" Sugar shrieked. "No one agreed to that name!"

Chris shrugged. "You were taking too long, and no one else came out with a name. So you're stuck with that one." Chris turned to team two. "Team two, please come up with your team name."

"What about the Amy Rules?" Amy asked, trying to sound helpful.

"No," Jasmine said. "How about the Daring Dingoes?"

Dakota looked around, a bit nervous. "I was kind of thinking the Darling Debutantes? That's cute, right?"

"What about the Daring Debutantes?" Samey asked, sounding a bit nervous to be speaking up.

Amy smacked the back of Samey's head. "That's idiotic! No one's going to-"

"I like it!" Lindsay exclaimed. Jasmine and Dakota nodded too, and Amy was the only one who really objected.

"Oh, come on! Like you're really going to listen to her?!"

"The Daring Debutantes it is!" Chris exclaimed, then turned to team three. "What's it going to be for you?"

"The Sky Stinks?" Dave asked, trying to escape Sasquatchanakwa's embrace.

"How about the Courageous Glamorous Hawks?" Heather asked.

"That's an awful name," Gwen said, irritated.

"What about the Fuzzy Bunnies?" DJ asked. "That would be a cute name."

"Yeah, I like it," Gwen said, giving a thumbs up.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Gwen: I actually liked Heather's name a lot more, but I didn't want her to know that. Last thing she needs is a bigger head.

* * *

"So let's have a vote," Sky said. "Everyone who wants the Fuzzy Bunnies, raise their hands." DJ, Gwen, Zoey, Duncan, Trent, Dave, Max, and Leshawna raised their hands. "Everyone in support of the Courageous Glamorous Hawks?" Sky immediately raised her own hand, along with Heather, Courtney, Blaineley, Scarlett, Noah, Scott, Alejandro, and Topher. "It's nine to eight, looks like Courageous Glamorous Hawks wins!"

"And so it shall be!" Chris exclaimed. "We have our teams! The Cheerful Fairies, the Daring Debutantes, and the Courageous Glamorous Hawks, ready to battle it out! Which team will be victorious? Which team will lose someone soon? Find out next time on _Total Drama Fifty-Two!"_

* * *

Loser: Mike

Cheerful Fairies: Anne Maria, Beardo, Beth, B, Cody, Ella, Ezekiel, Harold, Izzy, Jo, Justin, Katie, Leonard, Rodney, Sadie, Sierra, Sugar

Daring Debutantes: Amy, Brick, Bridgette, Cameron, Dakota, Dawn, Eva, Geoff, Jasmine, Lightning, Lindsay, Owen, Sam, Samey, Shawn, Staci, Tyler

Courageous Glamorous Hawks: Alejandro, Blaineley, Courtney, Dave, DJ, Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Leshawna, Max, Noah, Scarlett, Scott, Sky, Topher, Trent, Zoey

* * *

Mike is the first one to leave, for several reasons. One is that he's actually kind of an offensive character, and I didn't really want to work with him. Two is that, at the push of a button, he was "cured" (part of that whole offensive character thing), and without his other personalities, Mike has very little character on his own. And third, getting rid of Mike can help develop Zoey more. Or maybe she'll just be the next one kicked off. Who knows! Have to wait and see!


	3. Day 2: Part 1: Name's the Samey

**Total Drama 52**

**Chapter 3: Day 2: Part 1: Name's the Samey**

Chris stood on the dock that night, raising his hands to the air, trying to sound excited, and ignoring Zoey, was sitting on the opposite end of the dock, looking outward longingly, crying. "Last time on _Total Drama, _we had all fifty-one contestants arrive… well, make that fifty-two, since _someone _insisted we bring back someone who no one really wanted to ever come back." Chris shook his head. "No, not Blaineley, Ella. But she's back whether we like it or not!" Chris walked across the dock. "The contestants had to race across the island to find a finish line hidden somewhere around, and that would put them into teams. The last person to cross the finish line, however, Mike, was eliminated." Chris shrugged. "But without his personalities, Mike isn't fun anymore, anyway. Like really, what ever happened to Mal? Mal made things interesting, ha ha!"

"Mike," Zoey said, then blew her nose into a tissue.

Chris looked annoyed at Zoey, then back straight into the camera. "But now, we have our three teams, and fifty-one players remaining, and we have a shocking twist for them this season, but I'm going to keep that a surprise… for now." Chris laughed his devious laugh. "So, who's going to be leaving tonight? Find out, coming up now on _Total! Drama! Fifty-Two!"_

Zoey slumped over, with her head directly over the water. "Mike." Chris shook his head.

* * *

Chris stood before the three teams of contestants that night, standing in front of three cabins. "Now, on that other popular reality game show, you have to build your own shelter, but the network got on our backs about that last season, something stupid about you all technically being minors." Chris looked to Blaineley. "Well, except for Grandma, of course." Blaineley glared at Chris. "So, to appease the suits, we've built cabins for you once more this season. We think they're all alike, but if they're not, don't worry, it wasn't intentional. Just meant we didn't really care when we were building them."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Eva: (sounding angry) So right now, I'm pretty comfortable. Since I'm safe for a while, I could just let my team fend for themselves, but I don't want to do that. I'm here to show everyone that I deserve to be here, and that Bridgette is a horrible scumbag. I don't really know why Chris was so desperate to keep Ella from coming here, when he could just kick her out if she sings again. And people think I have anger issues. (Eva chuckles.)

* * *

Bridgette was lying on her stomach in the top bunk of one of the beds, looking relaxed. "I guess it's nice to be back. Maybe make some friends, maybe win five million dollars… it'll be nice."

"As long as Samey doesn't mess everything up," Staci said, sitting in another bunk. "You know her, can't do anything right." Bridgette rolled her eyes. "My great great great great uncle invented failure, you know. Before that, people were always good at everything, but Percival thought that was boring, so he made it so that some people were just plain bad at things."

"I'm pretty sure Samey was the nice one," Bridgette said.

"We don't have room for friends," Staci said. "Only the strong survive in this game. My uncle invented playing ruthless in reality games to win."

Bridgette sighed. "Let me guess: your uncle is Richard Hatch."

"It's Richmond Mulch, actually," Staci said. "You're actually the seventh person to mispronounce his name in exactly that way, though."

Eva slammed the door open to the room, walked over to Bridgette, and shoved her onto the floor, as she hopped in the bunk. "My bed!" she complained. Bridgette was on the floor, rubbing her arm in pain.

"I see you're one of those people who play to win," Staci said. "You know my uncle invented playing ruthless in reality games to win."

Eva glared at Staci. "Don't really believe you, don't really want to talk to you."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Bridgette: I see Eva still hasn't forgotten what I did to her. Though I'm still not really sure what that was.

Eva: Like I really believe Staci's uncle is Richmond Mulch.

* * *

Samey walked into the room, and waved a nervous wave to Staci, Eva, and Bridgette, who had made her way into the top bunk of another bed. "Hi," Samey meekly said.

"Hi Samey," Bridgette said, with a warm smile. "You can bunk with me if you want."

"No she can't," Eva grumbled.

"She can if she wants to," Bridgette complained.

"Amy won't let her," Eva grumbled. "Use your brain for once."

"Oh yeah, you're the loser girl," Staci said. "Amy's so much better, and stronger, and prettier, and-"

"You're an idiot, too!" Eva yelled. "They both suck!"

Samey rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Um… OK. I'll just… go over by Bridgette." Samey was walking over toward Bridgette, when Amy suddenly barged in.

"Samey!" Amy yelled, then went over and grabbed Samey by her ear, dragging her to another bunk bed. "You don't get to hang out with that loser!"

"You're hurting me," Samey cried. "Can you let go?"

Amy shook her head. "Then you won't learn your lesson."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Amy: I swear, Samey's the worst. (Amy starting talking using a simpleton-esque voice.) "Ow Amy, stop hurting me. But that's not fair, Amy, I paid for this hamburger. But Amy, I don't want to go into the lion pit to wake up the lion and make it perform for you." (Amy shook her head in the palm of her hand.) It's unbelievable the crap I have to take from her. I bet no one has a worse sister than me.

Eva: Amy's a petty bitch, and Samey's a weak nobody. Don't care who's worse. Hate 'em both.

Heather: I swear, Zoey was so annoying. She wouldn't shut up about Mike, like, who cares about Mike? And Gwen and Leshawna were being all stupid and trying to comfort her, and why? Really, why? I just needed to get out of there and get my head on straight.

* * *

Samey was standing outside her cabin, looking bored. After a while, she sat down on the steps, and Amy immediately stuck her head out the window.

"No sitting down on the job!" Amy yelled, causing Samey to stand right back up. Amy stuck her head back inside. "I swear, you're the worst."

Heather was passing by, looking angry toward Samey. "What was that?"

Samey looked afraid of Heather. "Nothing, nothing, just… standing here. Enjoying the great outdoors. Heh… heh."

Heather glared at Samey, and shook her head. "That's just sad. You're pathetic, you know that, Spare Amy?"

Samey looked down in shame. "I know."

Heather rolled her eyes. "Good," Heather said, and started walking past. Samey sighed.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Samey: Well, I guess I figured Heather would take Amy's side. It's not that surprising, really, since Heather's so mean to everyone… but really, what can I do? Amy's pretty, and smart, and athletic… and mean.

Heather: (shaking her head in the palm of her hand, then looking up) You need to stand up for yourself. If you can't even stand up against me, someone you don't even know, you'll never be able to stand up to your sister, Spare Sammi.

* * *

Ezekiel was walking past the girl's cabin, and saw Samey standing outside. Ezekiel appeared curious, and walked up to her. "What are you doing out here, eh?"

Samey pointed to the cabin behind her. "Amy's making me stand guard out here."

"You shouldn't listen to her," Ezekiel said, sounding confident. "She's just a girl, eh?"

"I'm… a girl too," Samey said, a bit confused.

"Ooh, I see, ya," Ezekiel said. "Well I think-"

"That you're dead!" Eva bellowed, slamming open the door, her face fully red, shooting daggers at Ezekiel, who gulped.

"Did I do something-" Eva grabbed Ezekiel by the neck, practically choking him.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Ezekiel: For some reason, Eva gets upset when I talk about how guys are better than girls. I mean, they are, right? It's like she doesn't like hearing the truth, eh.

* * *

Ezekiel was walking about that night, and felt his stomach growling, and pat his stomach, and started talking to it. "You're hungry, aren't you? Better find something to fill you up with, eh?" Ezekiel saw some berries on a nearby bush, and started picking them one by one off the bush, eating them. "These are pretty good, don't you think?" Ezekiel rubbed his tummy.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Ezekiel: (looking a bit sick, rubbing his stomach) Something isn't settling in there, eh. It was probably that stuff Chet cooked for us.

* * *

Ezekiel was walking toward his cabin, feeling sick, but leaning against the railing of the Daring Debutantes' cabin, while Dakota was heading that way.

Dakota shuddered. "Eww! Don't even look at me!" Dakota walked into the boy's side of the cabin, with Ezekiel turning confused.

Ezekiel glared at Dakota, looking upset. "Girls is so stupid."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Ezekiel: (looking upset) Girls can be so stupid. I'm just a little sick, and Dakota's treating me like I'm turning back into a monster. And after she turned into that thing a few seasons ago, you'd think she'd be a bit more understanding, but no, treating me like crud, eh.

Dakota: (shudders) Don't really want anything to do with that sexist pig.

* * *

"You really should've seen her!" Sam exclaimed, on the guy's side of the Daring Debutante's cabin, along with the other guys except for Shawn, but also including Dakota, who was blushing. "She's a player!"

"Oh, I really wasn't that good," Dakota said. "I really had no idea what I was doing. _World of Minecraft _is so confusing."

"Wait, what game was this again?" Cameron asked, a bit confused.

"_World of Warcraft," _Sam answered. "But really, you had to be there!"

"I was kind of useless," Dakota said.

"Nah, everyone only had good things to say about you!" Sam exclaimed. "You were the most popular one on the team!"

"I bet she was," Geoff said, giving a wink as he was elbowing Sam on his side.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Sam: Maybe Dakota wasn't the best player, but she was really getting into it. I think she liked it, and she probably can't wait for me to help her get better when we get back home.

Dakota: Well, Sam seems to like that whole _World of Minecraft _thing, but I didn't care much for it. And then I made the mistake of telling them that I was a girl, and… (Dakota shudders.)

* * *

"And then I got to level eight, and that's when things really got hard," Sam said, in the middle of the room, with most of the other guys in the room, except for Cameron, around him.

"Whoa, how did you get past it?" Geoff asked.

"Well, I had to take the-"

"Lightning's bored," Lightning said, looking unimpressed. "I could do that blindfolded."

"You're a gamer?" Sam asked.

"Sha-what?!" Lighting exclaimed. "I'm not talking about games. I'm talking about real life, piece of cake!"

"Mmm, piece of cake," Owen said. "I'd like some, please."

The other guys looked at Owen, a bit confused, until Lightning continued on, ignoring Owen. "But really, they look at what I can do, they make a video game out of it."

"Well, I'm trying out for the Olympics," Tyler said confidently. "I heard Sky was trying out, so I decided I should try out too. Don't want to let my talents go to waste."

"What, what, what?" Lightning said, flustered. "No, I'm trying out for the Olympics! You don't have a chance against Sha-Lightning!"

"There's more than one event," Tyler said. "Which one were you going to try out for?"

"All of them!" Lightning exclaimed, then struck a pose. "I'm going to set a record for most gold medals!"

Sam looked confused. "I'm guessing we're not talking about video games anymore."

"Lightning was never talking about video games," Lightning proclaimed, glaring at Tyler. "It's on."

Tyler looked lost. "OK?"

Dakota was lying on Sam's bed, just staring up at the ceiling, oblivious to Cameron staring at her, taking notes. Oblivious for a while, until she turned and noticed him, and looked annoyed. "What are you doing?"

"Well, you are a mutant," Cameron said. "I wanted to observe you."

"Correction, was a mutant," Dakota said. "You're kind of creeping me out, so go away."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Cameron: I couldn't just ignore this. You don't just go from a monster one day to an ordinary human girl the next. Something was up, and I had to find out what it was.

* * *

"So what's up with Dakota?" Cameron asked Sam, joining him and the other guys.

Sam looked down at Cameron, confused. "What do you mean? She's my girlfriend, I guess."

"I'm talking about her mutation status," Cameron clarified. "Why does she appear human?"

"She's rich," Sam said. "She missed the little things in life, like fitting in cute clothing. And fitting in stores that sold cute clothing."

"But she can't be human," Cameron said. "That's impossible."

"I really don't know all the details," Sam said. "If she wants to talk to you about her procedures, that's up to her."

Cameron nodded, then slinked off over to Dakota, still lying on Sam's bed, now glaring at Cameron, as Cameron spoke. "Dakota, I-"

"No," Dakota answered.

Cameron nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "But I'd really-"

"I really do not wish to have this conversation with you," Dakota said, clearly upset. "Drop it."

Cameron nervously adjusted his glasses. "Dakota, I must insist you tell me of your procedure, and what you've done in order to get like this."

Dakota came close to grabbing Cameron by the shirt, but resisted, and simply covered her head with her pillow, and saw Sam talking to the other guys, not really noticing what was going on with herself.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Cameron: Dakota seemed to be getting bothered by me, but I suppose that's typical of Dakota. The typical popular girl who thinks she's better than everyone else, especially now that she looks normal again. Trying to study her was frustrating.

Dakota: Is it so wrong not to want to discuss such personal matters with someone I barely know? I really wish Sam would've noticed and come to my side… I didn't really want to bother him, though. He seemed to be getting along with the other guys, and I didn't really want to hog him all to myself, but still, Cameron was really getting on my nerves.

* * *

Zoey was sitting on the steps on her side of the Courageous Glamorous Hawks' cabin that night, curled up and crying.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Zoey: (crying lightly) I didn't even get to say goodbye. I just hadn't seen Mike in so long, that I just couldn't help myself when I saw him again, and now, he's gone because of me, and I didn't even get to say goodbye.

* * *

"You be sure to tell her!" Duncan called out back into his room, as he was exiting the cabin, though it couldn't be told who Duncan was talking to. Duncan was leaving when he saw Zoey sitting on the steps, crying. He looked around suspiciously, then sat down beside her. "Are you all right?"

Zoey looked to Duncan, still teary-eyed. "Scarlett, Heather, and Court-I mean, Scarlett and Heather kicked me out. I was bothering them."

"You can say Courtney's name," Duncan said. "We're not together. Badmouth her all you want."

"I didn't want to badmouth her," Zoey said, looking down, holding her hands together. "I don't think she likes me, though."

Duncan rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not sure she likes anyone. Except Ella, for some reason. Really don't understand that girl."

"I didn't want to bring back memories," Zoey said nervously. "I'm just… well, I miss Mike."

Duncan looked visibly disturbed at the mention of Mike, but quickly put his cocky smile back on. "You can do this without Mike. You've done it before. You're a powerhouse!"

Zoey smiled slightly. "I don't really know how I even did half of the stuff I did."

Duncan shrugged. "You're a tough player. You'll show everyone you're a force to be reckoned with."

Zoey hugged Duncan, who looked taken aback, though seemed to warm up to it quickly. "Thank you," Zoey said, crying some more, but smiling. "You're a good guy."

Duncan rolled his eyes. "No I'm not, I'm bad!"

"Oh, OK," Zoey said, looking a bit unsure, but then smiled. "Thank you for using… um, devious methods to cheer me up? For your own dastardly purposes, of course!" Zoey smiled nervously.

Duncan shrugged. "No big." Zoey hugged Duncan again.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Zoey: Duncan can be so sweet sometimes. He wants to be this bad boy, but he's just got a really sweet side to him, too. I'm not really sure why he doesn't like that side acknowledged, really.

Duncan: (scowling) Look, I only did that because she's a strong player, and we can't afford to have her moping during the challenges. (Duncan leaned back.) Not like I care about her or anything.

* * *

"It's nice out here tonight, isn't it?" Jasmine asked, as she and Shawn were looking up at the night Sky, just sitting outside.

"At least until the zombies come and eat our brains," Shawn said. "But I won't worry about that now."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Jasmine: I don't really get the whole zombie thing, but Shawn's gotten less paranoid about the zombie apocalypse. (Jasmine sighs.) Still, he's not completely over it.

* * *

Jasmine and Shawn could hear moaning nearby, and Shawn looked nervous. "Did you hear that?"

"I did," Jasmine said. "There's a reasonable explanation, I'm sure."

"And it's zombies!" Shawn shouted, immediately jumping to his feet, looking around. "Come on out! I'm not afraid of you!"

From behind a tree, Ezekiel stepped forth, looking greenish, and moaning.

"Zombie!" Shawn shouted, and held Jasmine back. "I knew he was a zombie! Don't worry, Jasmine, I've got this!"

Ezekiel looked in fear as Shawn leapt toward him. "Whoot are you doing?!" Ezekiel said, sounding panicked.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Shawn: I knew it! Once a brain-dead killer zombie, always a brain-dead killer zombie! Fortunately that one wasn't too tough.

Jasmine: Does anyone know what the deal with Ezekiel was, anyway? I never really understood what happened to him.

Ezekiel: (wearing bandages, rubbing his head) Whoot just happened?

* * *

"We're safe now," Shawn said, standing triumphantly before Ezekiel, who looked like a mess. "I just hope he hasn't affected anyone else here." Shawn walked back over to Jasmine.

"We'll probably be fine. He hadn't turned anyone yet in the previous seasons." Jasmine looked over to Ezekiel. "Still, let's go find another spot." Shawn nodded, and the two of them walked off.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Ella: The cabins look lovely, and so much nicer than the cave we had to sleep in last season. I look ever so forward to our stay!

* * *

Ella was unpacking things on the lower bunk of one of the beds as Sugar came up behind her, and Ella turned around. "Sugar! I'm really hoping we can become close this season. Would you like to share a bunk?"

"No," Sugar said, sounding offended that Ella had even asked.

"I understand," Ella said. "Friendships take time to blossom."

Sugar rolled her eyes, waving her hand behind her. "Yeah yeah, look, maybe you could sing a song about friendship or somethin'. I bet that would help make us friends right fast!"

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Sugar: Now I knew I was takin' a risk there, since for all I knew, Chris wasn't goin' to disqualify Ella this time if she was singin'. I just knew I had to hope for the best there.

* * *

Ella looked down, tearfully toward Sugar. "I really love that idea. I cannot sing, though."

Sugar feigned shock. "What? Really?"

Ella nodded. "Chris threatened to disqualify me if I sang again."

Sugar pat Ella on the back. "Aww, that's a darn shame." Sugar looked around the room, then grew a devious smirk on her face. "Look, can ya' sing just for me, please? It's just you and me, and I ain't gonna' tell anybody."

Ella smiled a warm smile. "Really? You would do that for me?"

"Well that's what friends are for!" Sugar exclaimed.

Ella smiled brightly. "You consider me a friend?"

Sugar nodded. "I'm sorry I was so mean to ya' last season. I was just jealous, 'cause you was so nice, is all."

Ella hugged Sugar, who looked uncomfortable. "This is a glorious day! I thank thee for your kindness." Ella let go, then gasped. "Hey, do you want to make it a duet? It would be so much fun!"

Sugar looked a bit panicked. "Sorry, maybe some other time." Sugar tapped on her throat. "Voice is feeling a little off today."

"I really hope it's feeling better soon," Ella said. "If you ever want to sing later, know that I'm still willing to do so."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Ella: I know that Chris could disqualify me, but I don't care! If Sugar wanted to be my friend, I wasn't going to let that awful rule get in the way. Even if Chris finds out and gets me eliminated, at least I can go home having made peace with Sugar!

Sugar: (laughing) I can't believe how dumb she is! It was that easy to trick her into singin', and even though that was a really horrible four minutes I'll never get back, if it means getting rid of Ella, it was worth it!

* * *

The next morning, right as the sun was rising, Jasmine woke up early, sleeping in a tree near the Daring Debutantes' cabin. She leapt to the ground, then walked inside the cabin, and looked at the other girls all asleep, except for one.

Dawn had just come out of a trance-like state sitting up in her bed upon Jasmine's entrance. "Good morning," Dawn greeted. "I assume you're here for Sammi?"

Jasmine looked a bit confused, but shook her head. "Yes, sorry about that. I think I misheard you at first."

Dawn climbed out of her bed and walked over to Samey, gently trying to wake her up. "Would you like to forage?"

Samey, from what seemed like a deep sleep, woke up almost instantly. "I would love to!" Samey exclaimed, a bit too loudly, as she was met with groans from most of the other girls.

"Shut up, Samey," Amy complained, lying in her bed, not even opening her eyes. "Some of us need our beauty sleep, but I suppose you wouldn't know anything about that."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Samey: (barely containing her excitement) I know it's silly, but I've been really looking forward to getting food with Jasmine, and I was really hoping we could still do that this time, and I'm just so… eeeiii!

Jasmine: I'm really glad Samey and I are on the same team again. She seemed to really like our little forage outings last time, so I figured I'd invite her again this season. I know Chef's cooking for us this year, but I'm not really looking forward to eating that.

* * *

"Thank you for allowing me to come with you," Dawn said cheerfully, following Jasmine and Samey. "You meet the friendliest creatures this early in the morning." Dawn set out a finger, and a butterfly landed on it, which Dawn pet. "And what's your name?" Dawn nodded as she looked at the butterfly. "Well, how about Callie? Do you like that name?" Dawn looked as if she were listening intently to the butterfly, though both Jasmine and Samey looked confused. "Callie it is, then."

The three girls, and Callie, walked forth, and met up with Shawn, who climbed down from his tree he was sleeping in, though he immediately looked nervous upon seeing Dawn. "You got Dawn?"

"She was awake, and wanted to come with us," Jasmine said, then laughed a bit. "She's not a zombie, if that's what you're worried about."

"Of course not," Shawn said, then laughed nervously. Dawn looked puzzled.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Dawn: I'm used to it, really. As paranoid as Shawn seemed to be last season, I really shouldn't be surprised that I scare him. It does hurt, though.

* * *

"Amy doesn't really let me go out," Samey said, picking some berries, talking to Jasmine and Shawn, while Dawn was picking berries with Callie a short distance away. "If I went out, and there was an emergency, she says I couldn't act as fast."

"We're not going to let her get away with that," Jasmine said. "We've got enough people on your side that Amy won't be a problem."

"Thank you," Samey said, then looked over to Dawn, then walked over to her. "Are you all right over here?"

"I'm all right," Dawn said, opening one hand, as Callie dropped a berry into it. "I'm just happy to enjoy this time with Callie."

"Callie?" Samey asked, then laughed. "Oh, the butterfly! I'm sorry, I'm stupid today." Samey looked down. "And every day."

Dawn took Samey's hand and grasped it with both of her hands. "Sammi, you are not stupid. Your aura is beautiful. You are beautiful. You deserve to have friends, and to have your own life outside of your sister."

Samey smiled nervously. "I don't know… I was kind of mean to Amy last season, getting her kicked off and all."

Dawn put her hand on Samey's shoulder, and wore a serious expression. "Standing up for yourself is not being mean. You are not mean. You don't have to be nice all the time to be a good person."

Samey smiled. "Really? Thank you."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Samey: Dawn seems really nice… are we friends? I hate to bother her, and maybe we're not friends… wait, did she call me Sammi?

Dawn: I wish for Sammi and Amy to be loving sisters who care for each other, but I can't force Amy to do what she does not want. I will do all I can to help Sammi, and I hope she and her sister are able to reconcile, but if not, I will do all I can to keep Sammi from being abused by her.

* * *

Amy was outside, grumbling to herself, as Lindsay blissfully skipped past her, humming to herself, which seemed to make Amy more upset.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Amy: It's disturbing how Lindsay thinks I'm Samey, and I just can't seem to get it through her thick skull that I'm Amy! Urgh! I swear, she's almost as stupid as Samey! But, being the smart one, I just figured if I pretended to be Samey, then Lindsay would mistake me for Amy! And then I could control that idiot like a puppet! (Amy put on a little makeup to hide her mole, and wore a devious smile.) This will be perfect.

* * *

Lindsay was sitting on a rock, watching a butterfly flutter by, when Amy, with her mole covered up, running about, and crashing into Lindsay, knocking her off the rock. Lindsay looked pissed.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry," Amy said, using a deliberately stupid voice. "I'm Samey, and I'm just kind of stupid, and I didn't watch where I was going." Amy reached for Lindsay's hand to try to help her back up, though Lindsay immediately pulled Amy to the ground.

"I'm not that stupid, Samey," Lindsay said, irritated. "You're slightly shorter than your sister, you have a slight bald spot, some lines around your eyes, and slightly better posture." Lindsay wiped Amy's cheek, revealing her mole "And the mole. You look nothing like your sister."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Amy: I swear, how can Lindsay be so stupid?! I am **Amy!**

* * *

Dawn was sitting on her bed, alone in the room, meditating, when Amy barged in. "You! Weird girl!"

Dawn opened one eye to look toward Amy. "I prefer Dawn, please."

"And I prefer Amy, but you don't always get what you want, do you?" Amy grumbled a bit. "You're like psychic, right?"

"No."

"You're close enough, so I need you to help me." Amy stood in front of the door, motioning her hands around quickly. "I need you to, like, fix Lindsay, help her realize that I'm Amy, the good twin. She thinks I'm Samey, and I-"

"Who?" Dawn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Samey, my stupid sister," Amy complained. "Lindsay won't-"

"You don't have a sister named Samey," Dawn replied. "Do you mean Sammi?"

Amy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "No, I mean, Samey! I-"

"If you're not going to call Sammi by her proper name, then this conversation is over." Dawn closed her eyes and started meditating again.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Amy: Well, I hope Dawn likes being alone, because no one calls her Sammi. Everyone else is on my side, anyway, and I can turn everyone against you, Dawn, just like Scott did. I know how easy that will be, and I might need to get you off before you can get everyone to start calling Samey by some stupid fake name you made up for her.

* * *

"Jasmine!" Amy exclaimed, walking over to Jasmine, who sitting with Shawn on the ground, enjoying their breakfast.

Jasmine looked up, puzzled. "What do you want?"

Amy looked irritated. "I just wanted to talk to you about my sister, Samey. You know, Samey, my sister, who I don't really get along with?"

"You treat her something awful," Jasmine said, unimpressed.

"But you like Samey, right?"

Jasmine scratched her head. "Yeah, I like Samey, why?"

"No reason," Amy said, walking away, looking content. Jasmine and Shawn looked to each other, confused.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Amy: Even her best friend knows her real name is Samey! I'm still hoping to get Spare Amy to catch on. That's a work in progress.

* * *

Most of the contestants were in the cafeteria, eating the brown glop that was breakfast that morning. Scarlett was inspecting her food.

"What are you doing that for?" Max asked, sitting next to her.

"This isn't food," Scarlett complained, then poked the glop with her fork, stretching it like rubber. "Food does not do that."

"It's better than going hungry," Max said, contentedly eating his glop.

"So, you're an evil genius," Scarlett forced herself to say, almost gagging on her words. "Why not invent something to make this stuff good?"

Max gasped, then looked insulted. "My good lady, I am an _evil _genius. I do not make stuff good. I make them evil!"

"Of course," Scarlett muttered.

Noah was passing with his tray of food. "Why do you hang around him again?"

"I ask myself that same question," Scarlett said, leaning her head on her hand.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Noah: I would say that Max is using Scarlett as a meat shield, keeping her in place to take the target off himself… if I believed Max had any actual intelligence.

* * *

Dakota was stabbing her plate of glop with a fork. "I don't think this is very good today."

"I don't think it's good any day," Sam said, forcing the glop down his throat. "As long as it's not pancakes, though. Don't really want to see another pancake again."

Dakota smiled cutely. "Pancakes are yummy, though. I still don't get your thing with pancakes." Dakota picked up her plate, putting it up to her face as she squinted. "Lot better than this junk."

"I'll have you know my blood, sweat, and tears went into this dish!" Chef complained, sticking his head out the window to the kitchen.

Dakota blinked, then casually tossed the plate underneath the table. "Yum, yum," she said, sounding insincere.

"Ow!" a voice cried from under the table.

Dakota and Sam looked at each other, confused, then Dakota looked underneath the table, and saw Cameron. "Get out from under there!" Dakota shouted quietly.

"I'm just trying to study you," Cameron said. "I would appreciate being left alone down here."

Dakota glared at him. "OK, that's really creepy, get out from under there!" Dakota kicked Cameron out from under the table, and into a wall, where he was covered with the brown glop Dakota had thrown down there earlier. Dakota then snuggled up to Sam's chest, looking more at ease.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Cameron: (still covered in the brown glop) I believe the mutation has affected her temperament in a negative way.

Dakota: What is he doing?! Just leave me alone! I don't want some creepy kid treating me like some sort of lab rat.

* * *

Alejandro took a forkful of the brown glop on his plate, sniffed it, and reeled in disgust. "What is this?"

"It's food," Noah stated.

Alejandro held his nose. "To call this food is to sully its name."

Heather rolled her eyes. "Oh, quit being a baby." Heather took the fork and shoved the food down his throat. Alejandro appeared to be gagging. "There, not so bad, is it?"

Alejandro swallowed eventually, and looked like he was dying. "Are you trying to poison me with that swill?"

"Ideally, yeah," Heather said nonchalantly.

"Are you five?" Noah asked. "It's not that terrible." Noah took a forkful and put it in his mouth, chewing then swallowing. "OK, it is pretty terrible, but you don't see anyone else carrying on like that."

"What can you expect," Heather said, smirking. "Girls mature faster than boys."

Noah nodded, then glared at Heather, wearing an innocent smile. "Wait a minute…."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Alejandro: I cannot help that I was cursed with a sensitive stomach. No one can be truly perfect, though I am as close as humanly possible.

Heather: Alejandro is just a big baby. Whines all the time, and he's cute, too. (Heather pauses a moment.) What? I like him. I'm not ashamed to admit that.

* * *

"Attention!" Chris exclaimed, with loudspeaker in hand, upon entering the cafeteria. "Your challenge is going to start in ten minutes, so everyone meet me outside!"

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Ezekiel: This was going to be our first team challenge, and I was going to rock this thing!

* * *

The contestants stood with their teams, grouped before Chris, who was standing in front of a small river, with three raised platforms. "This challenge is simple. Each team will have one member on one of those platforms. The object is to knock the other two players off to score a point for your team. We'll go through seventeen rounds that way. The team with the highest score gets invincibility, and a nice reward!"

"Is it a spa day?" Lindsay asked, looking hopeful. "I could really use-"

"Not that nice," Chris interrupted, looking annoyed. "The team with the lowest score will have to go to an elimination ceremony tonight, and send one of their players home. So you can decide amongst yourselves what order you'd like to go in, and hand me the list, so you can't change your minds later on."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Sugar: I wanted to tell Chris right then and there about Ella singin', but then I thought no, Sugar, you're smarter than that. Wait and see if we lose, and if we lose, then tell Chris. I don't like the waitin', but it'll be worth it!

* * *

Ella, Tyler, and Courtney were standing on the columns, each with a padded stick. "For round one we have Ella for the Cheerful Fairies, Tyler for the Daring Debutantes, and Courtney for the Courageous Glamorous Hawks," Chris announced. "And go!"

Courtney turned to Tyler, looking angry. "You're going down!"

Tyler glared back at Courtney. "I'd like to see you-whoa!" Tyler slipped on the column and landed on his back, then rolled off in a lot of pain, and into the water."

"I hope he's OK," Ella said, looking nervous.

Courtney looked unconcerned. "It's just Tyler. He'll be fine." Tyler stuck his hand above the water, giving a thumbs up. Courtney turned back to Ella, looking a bit nervous. "Now Ella, I just want to make sure that my beating you here won't turn us against each other."

"I understand," Ella said, curtseying. "It's a game. We both want to win."

"Thank you," Courtney said, then immediately pushed Ella off her column with her stick, then looked down into the water. "Are you OK?"

Ella came up from underneath the surface, coughing. "I'm good."

"The Hawks get a point!" Chris proclaimed.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Ella: I am disappointed in myself for not beating Courtney, but I suppose one cannot win them all.

Courtney: I felt kind of bad… that felt like picking on a little kid, what with her not really standing a chance against me, but I want to win. It's a game, and there's nothing wrong with playing to win.

* * *

Jo, Eva, and Noah were standing on the columns, and Chris started announcing once more. "For round two, it's Jo for the Fairies, Eva for the Debutantes, and Noah for the Hawks. And go!"

"And I don't think so," Noah said, climbing down his column into the water below.

"And Noah just gave up," Chris said, unimpressed. "Just the sort of effort that got you kicked out of _Total Drama Island _early."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Noah: Yeah, no. I don't pretend I had an even remote shot of beating either Eva or Jo, and getting out early was to simply make this as painless as possible for me.

Alejandro: You bring shame upon our team, Noah. Don't think this transgression will be forgotten soon.

* * *

Eva and Jo were both on their platforms, trying desperately to knock the other off, but having difficulty in doing so.

"You're just a stupid girl Eva, eh," Ezekiel said, still bandaged from earlier.

"**What?!**" Eva bellowed, glaring at Ezekiel, as she jumped off her column, and practically ran across the water, coming for Ezekiel, who shrieked and ran in fear.

Chris blinked. "I guess that's a point for the Cheerful Fairies."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Ezekiel: (in a wheelchair, covered in bandages all over) My plan worked! Our team got a point because of me. (Ezekiel's eyes darted back and forth.) I didn't really think it through what happened after that, though.

Jo: I don't really get the big deal. Ezekiel was right, girls do suck, except for me, at least.

* * *

Beardo, Staci, and Dave were standing on the columns now, and Chris started announcing once more. "Round three we've got Beardo for the Fairies, Staci for the Debutantes, and Dave for the Hawks. And go!"

Dave was trying to hit Staci with his stick, which she was avoiding surprisingly well as she knocked Beardo off his column. "My great great great grandfather was a ninja, and his secrets have been passed down generation to generation," Staci said.

"Come on!" Dave shouted, still trying to get a good hit on Staci, as she turned to face Dave.

"Staci, my love," Alejandro said, distracting Staci as she looked over to Alejandro, who blew a kiss to Staci, who looked love struck. Heather glared at Alejandro. But Staci's head was out of the game enough that she was stunned by a big blow from Dave, knocking her into the water.

"Take that!" Dave proclaimed, then looked at Sky down below. "Sky, I bet you wish you had this now, huh? Well too late! You can't have me now, so ha!" Sky rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Sky: I. Don't. **Like. You!**

Staci: That was so sweet of Alejandro to blow me that kiss. I mean, his timing was terrible, like he should've waited for me to win the round, because I accidentally got distracted. I suppose he just couldn't wait any longer. I can understand that.

Heather: Part of me wants to kiss Alejandro for that sneaky move. And part of me wants to hurt him very, very badly.

* * *

"And the Courageous Glamorous Hawks are in the lead with two points," Topher stated, coming his hair for the camera, standing in front of Chris, who was clearly annoyed, though Topher was pushed out of the way by Blaineley.

Blaineley put on a big phony smile. "The Cheerful Fairies are behind with one, and the Daring Debutantes are at zero, but we've still got a lot more game left, and anyone can still win! We've got a whole lot more drama ahead-"

Topher pushed Blaineley out of the way, then immediately fixed his hair. "Which team will win this most suspenseful challenge yet this season? Find out when we return-"

"Go away!" Chris said, pushing Topher out of his way, clearly upset. "This is my show, I get to do this." Chris cleared his throat, then turned to the camera. "Find out when we return to _Total Drama Fifty-Two!"_


	4. Day 2: Part 2: Leave Dakota Alone!

**Total Drama 52**

**Chapter 4: Day 2: Part 2: Leave Dakota Alone!**

Two old, British gentlemen were in a hot air balloon, floating above the island. "Care for a spot of tea?" The taller, skinner gentleman asked.

"Indeed, my good sir," the shorter, fatter gentleman replied. "I say, it is a nice day for ballooning."

"Indubitably." The taller gentleman took out a tape recorder. "Oh, I must ask, do you have any batteries I could borrow, my good sir? I was hoping to enjoy my mix tape during our travels."

"By jove, I just happen to have some batteries In my handkerchief pocket, for just such an emergency quite like this one," the shorter man said, producing twelve double A batteries from his pocket.

"Poppycock!" the taller man shouted, knocking the batteries out from the shorter gentleman's hand. The batteries started falling to the ground below. "My tape recorder requires triple A batteries, not those double A heathens."

"Oh, my mistake," the shorter man said, hanging his head down in shame.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Izzy: (wide eyed) I have absolutely no idea what just happened there.

* * *

Anne Maria, Cameron, and Zoey were standing atop three columns in the middle of a small river behind Chris, each of them holding a stick that was padded on the ends. "And welcome back to _Total Drama!"_ Chris proclaimed, with Topher and Blaineley sitting on the ground, tied and gagged, next to him. "We had some complications earlier, but everything's good now. The Courageous Glamorous Hawks have two points so far, the Cheerful Fairies have one point, and the Daring Debutantes have zero." Chris looks up at Cameron. "And that's not about to change this round."

"I have a real chance of winning," Cameron said nervously, looking down at Chris.

"No, you really don't," Chris said, yawning. "Anyway, go!"

"We can do this, Cam," Zoey said, smiling at Cameron. Who was almost immediately knocked down by Anne Maria.

Anne Maria glared at Zoey. "You're next!"

"Hey, what was that for?" Zoey asked. "You just knocked Cameron down."

"You losing it? That's the game, and I'm not going to let you beat me." Anne Maria started whacking Zoey with her stick, knocking her off, though she was still hanging on to her column.

Zoey looked up, glaring at Anne Maria as the tanned girl hopped over onto Zoey's platform. "I'm not going to let a bully like you beat me!"

Anne Maria looked bothered for about a second, but almost immediately after stepped on Zoey's hand, causing her to let go and fall into the water below.

"And the Cheerful Fairies are up to two!" Chris exclaimed.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Anne Maria: Who does that girl think she is? Zoey's like the fakest girl ever, like come on, no one believes the whole 'woe is me' act, except the stupid people, and it's a game, and I want to win, not waste time making friends with annoying fake ass girls who are all 'woe is me' all the time.

* * *

"You got this, girl!" Anne Maria exclaimed, giving a thumbs up to Beth, who was standing on one of the columns.

"Thanks," Beth said, calling down, smiling, then looked over at one of her opponents. "I'm not going to let you beat me."

"I know," Samey said, standing on another of the columns, looking nervous. "I don't really expect to win."

"I actually meant her," Beth said, pointing to the contestant on the other column.

Heather rolled her eyes. "I barely even talked to you since you betrayed me. Seriously, get over it."

Samey giggled nervously. "Oh yeah, her."

"Ha ha, oh yeah, me," Heather said mockingly. "Seriously, you're just pathetic."

Samey hung her head down lower. "I know."

"Go Heather!" Amy exclaimed from the ground. "Show my sister her place!" Heather rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Amy: To be honest, I kind of looked up to Heather before. I mean, we're both badass bitches, so I know we aren't going to ever be close, but we can become the greatest rivals this game has ever seen! And it'll still be fun to make fun of Samey with her.

* * *

Beth tried to lunge her stick at Heather, but Heather ducked it and pushed Beth off her column. "Pathetic," Heather muttered, then turned to Samey, who looked somewhat ready to attack, but was holding back. Heather shook her head. "Are you even going to try to hit me? You really are as worthless as your sister says."

"No, I'm not!" Samey yelled, hitting Heather hard with the stick, knocking her off, though she was still holding on to the edge. Samey leapt onto Heather's platform, and started to pry her hands off the edge.

"Come on, Heather, don't let Samey win!" Amy shouted.

"Samey's on our team," Eva stated, glaring at Amy.

"No one really likes her," Amy said, then pointed at Lindsay. "Even she hates Samey." Dawn looked curiously at Amy.

Samey was prying Heather's hand off the column, when Heather suddenly jerked Samey's arm with her other hand, pulling her down into the water. Heather looked pleased with herself.

"Go Heather!" Amy cheered.

"Ugh, you aren't even on my team," Heather said, irritated.

"And that's another point for the Hawks," Chris announced, then looked over to the Debutantes, shaking his head. "You guys really need to get your act together."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Amy: (smirking) The greatest rivalry this show has ever seen has begun.

Heather: Who does that girl think she is? Like hello, I hate my siblings too, but I have a life outside of tormenting them twenty-four seven.

* * *

Sugar, Sam, and Scott were standing on the columns behind Chris, who started announcing. "For this round, it's Sugar for the fairies-"

"That's a stupid name," Sugar complained.

"You had your chance," Chris said, then continued on. "We have Sam for the Debutantes, and Scott for the Hawks."

"Hi-ya' Scottie!" Sugar exclaimed, waving at the redhead. "I'm gonna' beat you now, just want you to know no hard feelins!"

Chris rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever, now kill each other, go!"

Sam was jabbing his stick at Scott, pushing him back, but was quickly whacked off into the river from Sugar. "Don't worry about him," Sugar said to Scott. "But now I'm gonna' show you what I'm made of! Hope ya' like what ya' see!" Sugar winked at Scott.

"Do you have something in you-**agh!**" Scott screamed, as Fang suddenly leapt onto the column with Scott, glaring at the boy. Scott gulped, then leapt off the platform into the water below, and Fang followed him.

Chris laughed. "Did I forget to mention the dangers we added to the water? Oopsies."

"No one messes with my man!" Sugar shouted, then jumped off her column into the water.

"Your what?!" Scott shouted, swimming away from Fang.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Sugar: (dusting her hands off) You mess with the bull, you get the mink. (Sugar pointed to herself.) And minks are pretty but some nasty if you mess with one.

Chris: Honestly, I didn't even know Fang was still around, but hey, he's perfectly welcome here.

* * *

Leonard, Bridgette, and Alejandro were standing on the columns, as Chris started announcing. "We have Leonard for the Fairies, Bridgette for the Debutantes, and Alejandro for the Hawks."

"Go Wizard!" Sugar exclaimed, as she was now wearing a necklace with a shark's tooth on it.

"I shall not fail you, dear maiden," Leonard said, then turned to Alejandro and Bridgette, who were desperately trying to knock each other off.

"Not this time," Bridgette said, pushing against Alejandro, sounding upset.

"You are weak," Alejandro said, sounding frustrated himself. "You cannot vanquish me."

"Yes I will!" Bridgette shouted, still trying desperately to push Alejandro off.

"You will not," Alejandro replied.

"I shall use a spell to achieve victory here," Leonard said, and raised his hands, along with his wand, into the air. "Lightningus strikeus!"

Noah rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's going to work."

Suddenly, batteries were falling from the sky, striking both Bridgette and Alejandro on their heads, knocking Alejandro off, and not quite Bridgette, who managed to stay on, but she stepped onto one of the batteries, and slipped off the platform.

"I meant to do that," Leonard said, looking proud.

Chris blinked in confusion, then shrugged. "And the Cheerful Fairies have taken the lead with four points… somehow!"

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Leonard: Yeah, I thought I was summoning lightning. I guess batteries are sort of like lightning, in portable form, sort of? Maybe I said the spell wrong. I mean, my spell worked, of course, just not quite the way I had intended.

Lightning: (looking impatient) Lightning thought he was called here. Not sure what that was about.

* * *

"Be slain, you foul beast!" Max proclaimed, standing on one of the columns.

"I am no beast," Justin said, standing on a second column, ripping off his shirt and flexing.

"I'm not very fond of you, but I meant her." Max pointed to Dakota, standing on the third column, who looked like she was tired of this.

"We have Justin for the Fairies," Chris announced, "Dakota for the Debutantes, and Max for the Hawks. And go!"

Max rubbed his chin. "I'll tell you what, wicked beast." Dakota rolled her eyes. "I shall allow you victory so long as you are willing to act as my personal dragon."

"Dakota says no!" Dakota shouted, as she gave a jumping kick toward Max, knocking him off.

Justin looked in shock, then looked confident as he protruded his chest. "If you allow me to win, I'll let you have some of this."

"Yeah, don't really want," Dakota muttered, then kicked Justin off.

"That's my girl!" Sam exclaimed. Dakota blew a kiss to Sam.

"And the Daring Debutantes finally find their first point!" Chris exclaimed.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Dakota: Dakota may be back to normal, but I've still got some of the moves I learned from being Dakotazoid. I've got the best of both worlds now!

Dawn: I really hope Dakota's all right. I just have this ill feeling that she's not quite "cured," exactly.

* * *

Ezekiel, bandaged up and in a wheelchair, was on one of the columns behind Chris. Ezekiel panicked as his wheelchair started rolling off the column, and into the water below. Chris looked as if he were wondering if he should be concerned. "I'm pretty sure he'll just float downstream. Anyway, it looks like it's between the Debutantes and the Hawks!" Chris pointed over toward Brick and Blaineley. "And go!"

Brick gulped. "I couldn't hit an older lady."

"Do you even know how old I am?!" Blaineley shouted, swinging her stick wildly at Brick. "I'm practically a teen myself!"

Chris chuckled. "Maybe thirty years ago."

Blaineley glared at Chris. Then was staring straight at Scuba Bear, who leapt out from the water, and smacked Blaineley off her column.

"So you finally made it," Chris said. "You're a little late, you know. You're only getting paid half a day for this."

"Hi Scuba Bear!" Ella cheered, waving at the bear, who looked confused, then growled at Ella.

"Yeah, this isn't the same one, so he probably doesn't remember you. And this one's not a robot," Chris said. "We got the real deal this time!"

"Oh," Ella said, then looked down.

"Anyway, the Debutants got their second point."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Courtney: Seeing Ella so glum is just the saddest thing ever. I have my suspicions….

Sugar: I love seein' Ella so sad like that! Just gives me a nice feeling in my stomach. Even better than raccoons!

* * *

"And for this round, we have Harold, who claims to have mad skills, Lightning, an alleged athlete, and the man who will soon be the newest host of _Total Drama Fifty-Two, _me, Topher!" Topher announced from one of the columns.

"**Yeowch!**" Chris screamed as he tore the duct tape from over his mouth. "Never do that again! But whatever, go!"

"This should be easy," Topher said, yawning. "I, obviously, have the skills to beat these two nimrods."

"Sha-shut up!" Lightning shouted, as he jabbed Topher hard with his stick, knocking him into the river below. "Sha-Lightning!" Lightning exclaimed, making a fist-pumping motion.

"Don't start cheering yet," Chris said, laughing, as Scuba Bear leapt onto the column.

"So how does a bear leap ten feet into the air from underwater, exactly?" Noah asked. Chris just shrugged.

"Sha-going down!" Lightning exclaimed, glaring at the bear.

"Not if I can take the bear down with my skills first," Harold said. "I have all sorts of skills against bears that I can use to take the bear down. When I was six, I learned in the scouts how to take down a bear using two sticks and some water." Scuba Bear yawned, then looked annoyed. "It's quite fascinating. You just take one of the sticks, then you-" Scuba Bear shoved Harold off his column, looking frustrated.

"Sha-winner!" Lightning proclaimed. Then Scuba Bear picked up Lightning and put him in his mouth.

"Scuba Bear, we talked about this," Chris said condescendingly. "No eating the contestants during a challenge. Or this challenge, anyway. You can eat one of the interns later." Scuba Bear pouted, then spit Lightning out, back onto his column, covered in bear saliva, looking freaked out. "Guess the Debutantes get another point. Not really deserved, but a point's a point."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Lightning: (angry) I think I'm gonna' have myself a bear claw for breakfast tomorrow morning.

Harold: I could've taken the bear down. I just didn't want to intimidate everyone else so early in the competition.

Scarlett: That was a shame. I would have loved to have seen Harold put his money where his mouth was and actually try to best the bear. It would have been both tragic and hilarious.

Noah: I was really hoping to see Harold take on the bear. It would have been both tragic and hilarious.

* * *

"You've got this one," Noah said to Scarlett, standing on one of the columns, along with Katie and Shawn standing on the other two.

"This sort of physical challenge is not exactly my strong suit," Scarlett said, then turned to Katie. "Katherine, is it?"

"No, just Katie," Katie said, looking worried.

"How about we double team Shawn," Scarlett said, looking devious. "We can take him together, and then you and I could have a fair one-on-one battle."

Katie was tapping her chin, then had a big grin on her face. "Deal."

"You know I can hear you," Shawn said nervously.

Chris chuckled. "So can I, go!"

Shawn leapt into the air as Scarlett and Katie were both about to strike, but Katie quickly used her stick as a pole vault to catch Shawn's leg and forcibly pull it downward, into the water.

Shawn stuck his head out from under the water. "What the heck?!"

Sierra shook her head. "That's a different story."

Scuba Bear jumped onto the column where Shawn once was, threatening Katie, who tackled the bear quickly.

Scarlett looked nervous. "Did… did anyone know Katie could do that?"

Sadie waved her hand dismissively. "Everyone knows. She just didn't get to show off her skills much last time we played."

Noah looked surprised. "You're kidding."

Sadie gasped. "I'm not kidding. And I even know a secret about Katie, that she-"

"Sadie!" Katie yelled, as she threw the bear into Scarlett, knocking them both into the water. "That's a secret!"

Sadie blushed. "Sorry."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Katie: That was a close. You need to be careful.  
Sadie: (looking down) I'm sorry. I know that was supposed to be secret.  
Katie: I know, I'd die if Noah knew I had a crush on him!  
Sadie: Good thing he has no idea. It'll be our little secret!  
Katie and Sadie: Eeeiii!

Noah: (with his hands to his mouth, feigning ignorance) Gee, I have no idea what Katie's secret could be, oh wait, I do, she has a crush on me for heaven-knows-why.

Scarlett: I did not see that one coming. I should have been better prepared. She did well in the dodge ball challenge, and we didn't see much else from her.

* * *

Sadie, Jasmine, and DJ were standing on the columns behind Chris, who started his spiel once more. "For the Fairies, it's Sadie. For the Debutantes, Jasmine, and for the Hawks, DJ, and go!"

Jasmine looked at Sadie, pointing toward Katie. "Do you have abilities like she does?"

Sadie blushed, looking downward. "No, she's the athletic one."

"Then I'll go easy on you." Jasmine lightly prodded Sadie with her stick, which was enough to get Sadie pushed off of her column. Jasmine then turned to DJ, who looked frightened. "Now I know you're stronger than that."

DJ smiled nervously. "Well, I saw last season, how you got angry when Shawn hit you, and… I give up!" DJ leapt down into the river.

"That was different," Jasmine said, calling down to DJ, a bit too late.

"Well, that's a point for the Debutantes," Chris said.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Jasmine: (sighs) So all the nice things I did, helping Samey, getting together with Shawn, and of course that would be what DJ remembers about me.

* * *

"The Cheerful Fairies are in the lead with five points," Chris announced. "The Daring Debutantes are trailing with four points, and the Courageous Glamorous Hawks are down with three, but with five more rounds, they can still catch up!" Chris motioned over to Cody, Owen, and Duncan, standing on three columns behind him. "For the Fairies, we have Cody. For the Debutantes, we have Owen. And for the Hawks, we have Duncan." Chris chuckled to himself. "This round ought to be pretty predictable, so go!"

"My, what a delicious cake I have," Scarlett said, glaring at Owen. "If only I had someone to share this with."

"Can I have some?" Owen asked, tapping his fingers together, standing behind Scarlett, startling her.

Scarlett was looking back to where Owen was standing on the column, then back to where Owen currently was standing. "How did… but… that doesn't make any sense!"

"You mentioned cake though," Owen said, smiling nervously.

"That was just to get you to lose," Scarlett said, regaining her composure, smirking.

Noah was grinning. "So you could say the cake was-"

"If you finish that, I will finish you, and I will be celebrated for it." Scarlett glared death toward Noah, who just kept grinning.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Owen: (sniffling) Scarlett hasn't changed at all. In fact, she's even worse than last season. At least she didn't lie about having cake last season.

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" Cody asked, with Duncan holding Cody by his underwear.

Duncan shrugged. "I'm a bully. It's what I do."

"Not for long!" Sierra exclaimed, climbing up the column. "I'll save you, Cody!"

"No you won't!" Duncan said, stomping on Sierra's face as she got near the top, dropping her back into the river, though also dropping Cody. "Darn, I was having fun, too."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Duncan: Maybe I'm still a bit bitter about Cody punching me back in _World Tour, _I mean, really? I mean, if Courtney punched me, I would've at least understood that, but Cody?! What was that even about?!

Zoey: (shaking her head, looking disappointed) That wasn't nice, Duncan.

Sierra: Duncan's so mean! Like how could he do that to poor Cody. I think he's just jealous, 'cause he's never going to be as awesome as Cody!

* * *

Rodney, Dawn, and Gwen were standing on the columns… well, Dawn was sitting, but they were all on their columns, and Chris started his usual spiel. "Rodney is playing for the Fairies, Dawn is for the Debutantes, and Gwen is for the Hawks, and go!"

Rodney looked at Dawn. "I can't hit a girl." Rodney looked at Gwen, then screamed. "Monster!" Rodney kept pounding on Gwen.

"Ow," Gwen cried out. "I'm a girl too, not a monster!"

"Vampire!" Rodney cried out, pounding on Gwen until she fell off her column.

"You're not a monster," Dakota said, smiling at Gwen, who looked irritated.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Dakota: Gwen could be beautiful if she didn't dress up like a vampire, but still, it kind of hurts, getting called monster all the time.

Gwen: Ugh, so Rodney's an idiot, apparently, and Dakota… ugh, she's just some fame-obsessed whore. Don't really want anything to do with her.

* * *

Dakota was helping Gwen out of the water, who looked bitter about it, while Rodney was pleading with Dawn up on the columns. "So, could you just, well, go down there?" Rodney was pointing down toward the river.

"If you want to win, you'll have to force me down there," Dawn answered, then took her stick, and whacked Rodney hard enough that he fell into the water below. "I'm sorry, but I was worried this was going to take all day if I didn't do that."

"It's all right," Rodney said.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Rodney: The way she hit me… the rough and tumble type. I think it's true love.

Dawn: (sighing) If I know anything about Rodney, it's that he's now in love with me. I do hope I can nip that in the bud.

* * *

Izzy, Geoff, and Trent were standing on the columns as Chris started his spiel once more. "Izzy for the Fairies, Geoff for the Debutantes, Trent for the Hawks, and go!"

Izzy dove straight into the river. "Ha, I'm first, I win!"

Chris blinked. "Um, no. You lose. The point was to _not_ fall into the water."

Izzy looked confused for a moment, then laughed. "Oh, that's why everyone was taking so long. I thought everyone was just really slow, like I could so do way better." Izzy shrugged. "Guess I can't, oh well, good luck you two!" Izzy waved to Trent and Geoff, who shrugged at one another.

"Don't wish them luck, them's the enemy!" Sugar yelled.

"Guess it's just you and me," Geoff said, hitting Trent with his stick. And Trent hit back, and the two were really going at it, until Scuba Bear came up to join them, freaking out Geoff enough that he fell into the water.

"And the score's all tied up!" Chris exclaimed. "Looks like it's going to come down to these final two rounds!"

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Sugar: I'm on a team full of idiots. I'm obviously the brains of my team, gonna' have to set them all straight, y'all.

Cameron: After figuring out who was left for our team, I came to the conclusion that we were screwed.

* * *

B, Lindsay, and Leshawna were standing on the columns, as Chris began his spiel. "Here we have B fighting for the Fairies, Leshawna fighting for the Hawks, and a sitting duck." Chris chuckled to himself. "And go!"

"That was directed at me, wasn't it?" Lindsay asked, sounding somewhat pissed, when B shot a spring-loaded boxing glove at Lindsay, knocking her off, though she wound up hanging on to the glove itself, and screaming.

"What the what?!" Leshawna shouted, with Lindsay hanging out, and Leshawna trying to pull Lindsay off, with B on the other end, trying to retract the boxing glove. Leshawna finally got Lindsay off, causing both to fall, though Leshawna caught on to the edge of her column while Lindsay plummeted. The release cause B to push back, and wound off falling over himself, and while he caught on to the edge, his weight caused the edge of the column to crumble, and he fell into the water before. "Now that's how I get things done!" Leshawna exclaimed, then started dancing on her column.

"Please stop that," Chris stated.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Lindsay: Why did Chris call me a sitting duck? I wasn't sitting, and I'm not a duck. At least I don't think I am… no, I'm not. I wasn't sure what that meant, but I just know he was saying something mean about me.

* * *

Sierra, Amy, and Sky were standing on the columns. "And for our final round, we have Sierra for the Cheerful Fairies, Amy for the Daring Debutantes, and Sky for the Courageous Glamorous Hawks. Oh, and because I don't really want a tie, this round is worth double."

"But that isn't fair!" Courtney whined.

"Well is there anything in your contracts saying that I can't do that?" Chris asked, grinning.

Courtney tapped her fingers together nervously. "Well, no, but-"

"Then I don't care," Chris said.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Chris: Yeah, I kind of lucked out there, 'cause I honestly have no clue about all of the crazy clauses Courtney had added to the contracts this season. (Chris holds up one of the contracts.) I probably should get someone to explain all of them to me. At first we considered just not bringing Courtney back this season, figuring she wasn't worth all the aggravation, but no, her fan base was too huge to ignore.

Courtney: Getting the contracts sorted out took to my liking took a lot of give and take. I got some important things included, but at the expense of little things like moving the goalposts for a challenge. That's still mostly allowed.

* * *

"Go!" Chris exclaimed.

"Like, you two should just give up now," Amy said, smirking. "There's no way you can beat me, the toughest competitor in-" Amy was hit by both Sky and Sierra simultaneously, knocking her into the river below. "That wasn't fair!" Amy shouted.

"I agree, that wasn't fair!" Dave shouted, then walked over to Cody, putting an arm around him. Cody looked uncomfortable. "Women, who needs them, you know what I'm saying, right?"

Cody took Dave's arm off of him. "Sierra and I are friends."

Dave put his hands up defensively. "I'm just saying."

Sky and Sierra glared at each other, and both jumped to the column where Amy was, trying to wrestle each other off, and seemed to both have trouble getting the other off, until Sierra knocked Sky off. And Sky grabbed Sierra's braid, pulling the purple-haired girl down with her, and climbed on top of Sierra so that the purple-haired fell into the water first.

"Game over!" Chris exclaimed. "With eight points, the Courageous Glamorous Hawks win!"

"So your little rule change didn't really affect anything," Courtney said, smirking.

Chris shrugged. "Yeah, and since it didn't affect anything, you should stop complaining about it."

"So, what prize do we get?" Courtney asked. "We get a prize for winning, right?"

"Indeed," Chris said. "Tonight you get a delicious feast behind the cafeteria, set up for you. Enjoy the good food while you can."

"So, Chris," Tyler said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "So, are we going to have a tiebreaker? We're kind of tied with them for last place." Tyler pointed to the Cheerful Fairies.

Chris laughed. "I could, but why? The second place team has to eliminate someone too."

"What?!" Anne Maria yelled. "You never said that!"

"I don't recall saying anything about the second place team," Chris said. "I said the first place team got a reward, and I said the last place team had to send someone home. Don't remember saying anything about the second place team though."

"But that ain't fair!" Anne Maria shouted.

Chris shrugged. "Hey, not my fault if no one asked." Chris took out a coin. "Tell you what, we'll have a tiebreaker right here, right now. Call it in the air."

"Heads!" Izzy shouted.

"Why does it even matter?" Cody asked.

"It's tails," Chris said. "So Fairies, you are officially in last place."

"That's not a very good tiebreaker," Harold said.

"Again, doesn't really matter to me who's in second versus last place anyway," Chris said. "You just seemed to really want that tiebreaker, so I gave you one. And you guys think I never do anything for you."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Chris: Some of these guys whine too much. Like they wanted a tiebreaker, I gave them one. I don't get why it mattered to them, but I tried to make them happy, and look at how they thank me. Sheesh.

* * *

"Congratulations on our first of many victories!" Courtney proclaimed, standing before the rest of her team at a table filled with lots of food.

"No one really wanted a speech," Duncan complained.

Courtney shrugged off Duncan's complaint, and sat down next to Sky. "We're better off without boys, really. But you did great out there."

"You did, too," Sky said, smiling as she was serving herself food.

On the other end of the table was Dave, looking upset. "You did great out there, you did too," Dave said quietly in a mocking tone. "Can't wait for one of them to betray the other." Dave stabbed a fork into the table.

Alejandro put his hand on Dave's shoulder. "Girl problems, I see."

Dave looked at Alejandro, a bit confused. "Aren't you evil?"

"No, my friend," Alejandro said. "I, myself, have experienced more than my share of heartbreak. You are familiar with how Heather betrayed me at the end of _World Tour,_ no?"

Dave raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you still going out with her?"

"Love is complicated, my friend," Alejandro said, looking solemn. "We are but victims, put under their spell. I have nothing but pity for you."

"I don't need pity," Dave said.

"Of course. You want revenge," Alejandro said, smirking.

Dave started smiling. "That sounds good!"

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Scarlett: Dave's an idiot. Not that the rest of my teammates are much better, especially Max, but still, Dave is an idiot.

Noah: So Alejandro's playing Dave like a fiddle. In other news, the sun is hot.

* * *

"So, friend," Sugar said, putting her arm around Ella as the two were walking, "who are we voting off tonight?"

Ella looked like she was in deep thought before answering. "Ezekiel seems quite unpleasant, and he can't really compete in his current state. We should vote him off."

"Good idea!" Sugar said, slapping Ella's back hard enough that Ella fell over into a mud puddle in front of her. "You're the smart one, glad to know you're thinkin' here!" Ella looked uncomfortable with her dress being muddy, but looked back at Sugar and smiled.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Ella: It's every so lovely to be so close with Sugar. There's so much good in her, and I'm just happy she's opening up to me. I just know we're going to be best of friends by the end of the season!

Sugar: (laughing) It'd be tragic if it wasn't so funny! Like how native is this girl!

* * *

"The Zeke is making sure you leave tonight," Ezekiel said, still bandaged up and in a wheelchair, as Ella walked past.

Ella smiled. "You may not look like a monster anymore, but your inside is dismal looking."

"You're just a girl," Ezekiel said confidently. "Not even a strong girl. You won't be staying, yo." Ella simply continued past.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Ella: Ezekiel cannot get to me. Sugar and I are tight, and will look out for each other. I'm so happy we're friends now!

* * *

Dakota and Sam were sitting on a log near the cabins, sitting next to each other, with Dakota leaning on Sam's shoulder, playing with his hair. "You are the sweetest guy," Dakota said.

Sam smiled. "I can never be as wonderful as you."

Dakota looked up at Sam, smiling bright. "I know, but you're close enough." Dakota rested her head once more, and the two were relaxed, until Dakota jerked her head up. "Ow!" Dakota looked at her arm, which had a small prick. "What the heck is that?!"

"I'm trying to see how your body works," Cameron said, stepping out from behind her, holding a syringe. "This can really make me big in the scientific community."

Sam looked irritated, while Dakota was furious. "**Would you cut that out!**" Dakota screamed, knocking the syringe from Cameron's hand.

"Hey, I need that," Cameron said, going after his syringe.

"Leave Dakota alone!" Dakota yelled, as she ran off.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Cameron: (shaking his head) There's obviously something going on with her body. She's acting completely irrationally.

* * *

"You know it's your fault we lost," Amy said, catching up to Samey, who was walking through the forest.

"A lot of us lost," Samey said nervously, trying to defend herself.

"Sky and Sierra cheated," Amy insisted. "Besides, you suck, and I need to make sure everyone knows it, since some of them may not have watched last season." Amy darted off, and Samey sighed, looking dejected.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Amy: Samey sucks, and unless my team is completely stupid, they'll agree and vote her off. Except for Lindsay, who's so stupid that I'm sure that she'll vote Samey off anyway! (Amy smiles, looking up toward the ceiling.) Wouldn't it be hilarious if Lindsay were the deciding vote between me and Samey, and Samey lost because of her? Not that anyone else would vote for me, but it's still fun to think about.

* * *

Dawn was in her room, meditating on her bed, when Dakota came into the room, looking upset. Dawn opened one eye. "Is something wrong?"

Dakota sat down near Dawn and sighed. "It's Cameron. He will not leave me alone. I'm not some experiment for him to play with."

Dawn opened both of her eyes. "I'm sorry. I do worry about your condition myself."

Dakota looked down and sighed. "Me too. You're not treating me like a lab experiment, though."

Dawn smiled. "I would be happy to help you in any way that I can."

"Like voting out Cameron?"

Dawn smiled. "I'll think about it. I'm also worried about Sammi, though."

"Something's wrong with Sam?!" Dakota said, clearly worried now.

Dawn sighed. "Amy's sister. Samey, but I really don't like calling her that."

Dakota looked embarrassed. "Sorry about that."

"It's OK," Dawn said, smiling once more. "I really need to think about what's best for everyone, though."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Sugar: Goodbye Ella! I'm voting for you just in case, but really, it doesn't even matter, 'cause you broke the no singin' rule, and I'm sure as heck gonna' let Chris know about that!

Ezekiel: (still bandaged up and in a wheelchair) Ella's really annoying, and she's just a stupid girl anyway, so I'm voting her off just like Sugar told me to.

Justin: (Justin shudders in disgust.)

Anne Maria: He may not look as homely, but Ezekiel still needs to suffer for what he did to me!

Dakota: I feel bad for Samey… Sammi, whatever her name is, but I really need to get rid of Cameron, who simply will not leave me alone! Seriously, cut that out!

Samey: I really hope Amy goes. It'll be really nice not to have to worry about her for once.

Amy: Goodbye, Samey! It'll be nice getting a chance to compete without you holding me back.

Lindsay: (irritated) I know exactly who I'm voting for.

* * *

The seventeen members of the Cheerful Fairies were sitting on stumps around a campfire, with Chris standing at a podium before them all, with a plate of sixteen marshmallows. They were near the dock, but even closer were five squares on the ground near the edge of the island, each with a large button in front on a raised column.

"Well those don't look suspicious," Katie said, looking at the button are.

Chris shrugged. "We'll get to those soon." Chris held up a marshmallow. "In this game, marshmallows represent life." Chris dramatically gestured as he held up a marshmallow. "If you receive a marshmallow, you are safe. If you do not receive a marshmallow, then you must leave the island, never to return, ever."

"Chris!" Sugar exclaimed, raising her hand. "I have something important I need to say!"

Chris sighed. "What is it?"

Sugar stood up eagerly, pointing at Ella. "She was singing last night!"

"Sugar," Ella said nervously, "I thought we were friends. You said you wouldn't tell."

"And y'all believed me!" Sugar exclaimed, slapping her knee. "You's is stupid, like anyone would be your friend!"

Chris blinked. "So why are you interrupting me?"

"'Cause you gotta' disqualify her!" Sugar exclaimed, practically singing.

Chris looked to the side. "Yeah, you're kind of a tattle tale. No one really likes a tattle tale."

"But she broke the rule, and you gotta' disqualify her," Sugar said, less confident than before.

"Look," Chris said sternly, "I'm feeling generous, so I'm going to give her a second chance." Chris glared at Ella, pointing at her. "Just don't let it happen again."

"Come on, Chris, you gotta' be harder on her than that," Sugar said, sitting back down. Ella herself looked hurt.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Ella: (crying softly) I feel betrayed. I really thought Sugar was trying to make a genuine effort to reach out and be my friend. And she was only using me. I wish I could patch things up with Sugar ever so much.

Sugar: Come on, Chris, why didn't you kick her off? You hate her as much as I do!

* * *

"Now that that's been cleared up, we can continue," Chris said, holding a marshmallow in his had. "Marshmallows for B, Rodney, and Izzy." Chris tossed marshmallows to those three, and Izzy stuck her marshmallow up on her nose. "Katie, Sadie, and Harold," Chris said, tossing three more marshmallows.

"Eeeiii!" Katie and Sadie squeed, hugging each other in happiness.

"Beardo, Leonard, Beth, and Jo," Chris said, tossing out four more marshmallows. "Sierra and Cody." Chris tossed the pair two marshmallows, with Cody sitting on Sierra's lap.

"We're safe!" Sierra exclaimed, squeezing Cody a bit too tight, though Sierra seemed to realize quickly and loosened her grip, and looked sheepish toward Cody. "Sorry, got a little excited."

"Justin and Anne Maria," Chris said, tossing out two more marshmallows. Chris then looked around. "Sugar."

"It's about time!" Sugar exclaimed catching the marshmallow in her mouth. "Anyone else doesn't want their marshmallow, I'll take it!"

Chris looked at Ella, who looked sad, and Ezekiel, bandaged up in a wheelchair. "Ella, you sang, which was against the rules, and you're annoying. Ezekiel, you're just kind of a sexist loser, and useless." Chris held the marshmallow high. "And the final marshmallow goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Ella," Chris said, sounding annoyed as he tossed Ella the final marshmallow, who looked like she was trying to cheer up, but still looking sad. Chris shook his head at Ezekiel. "Sorry home school, but you're gone." Chris walked over to Ezekiel and rolled him over to the five buttons. "For this season, we wanted to do something fun. Here we have five squares, with a button in front of each one. All you need to do is stand on one of the squares, and press the button. Each one will get you a different, exciting way off the island." Chris stood aside to let Ezekiel go to one of the buttons. "Don't be shy, just roll onto one of the squares and push the button!" Ezekiel rolled to the fourth square, and pushed the button. And the ground disappeared beneath him, and he fell… or sort of fell, except his wheelchair caught on the sides of the hole. Chris sighed. "Gotta' do everything myself." Chris knocked the chair from under Ezekiel, and his body fell through the hole. "Have a nice trip, ha ha!"

"Aww, why couldn't Ella go instead?" Sugar asked, frowning.

"Almost everyone voted for Zeke," Chris said, somewhat indifferent. "Just how it goes sometimes.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Sugar: Don't get me wrong, I don't like Ezekiel much myself, kinda' sexist if you ask me, but still, Ella's way worse! Why couldn't she go instead?

Anne Maria: Thank goodness that creep is gone! That Zeke boy is the worst, I swear!

* * *

The seventeen members of the Daring Debutantes were sitting on the tree stumps around the campfire, and Chris had another plate of marshmallows in front of him. "You all know the drill, I'm sure," Chris said. "Don't really feel like repeating it again, and you've all done this before. Whoever doesn't get a marshmallow is a loser." Chris tossed out three marshmallows. "Eva, Geoff, Bridgette." Chris tossed out three more marshmallows. "Sam, Dakota, Lightning."

"Sha-bam!" Lightning exclaimed after catching his marshmallow.

"Jasmine, Shawn, Owen," Chris said, tossing out three more marshmallows to three more contestants.

"Sweet!" Owen exclaimed, popping the marshmallow in his mouth, then started talking with his mouth full. "Can I have another?"

"No," Chris said, "and you didn't even finish that one yet." Chris looked around. "Staci, Brick, Dawn." Chris tossed three more marshmallows. "Lindsay and Tyler, you're safe too." Lindsay and Tyler were making out, with Lindsay in Tyler's lap, and neither seemed to notice Chris threw two marshmallows which bounced off of them. "Samey." Chris tossed a marshmallow to Samey, who looked all to excited to receive it.

"I really got this?" Samey asked, excited. "Like, this is meant for me, really?"

Chris shrugged. "I don't get it either."

"That's not fair!" Amy shouted.

"Life isn't fair." Chris looked to Amy and Cameron. "Cameron, you're weak, and you've been making Dakota really uncomfortable."

"People don't just un-mutate like that, though," Cameron said.

"And you still don't seem to get it," Chris said. "Amy, for some reason, people seem to like your sister more than you."

"I don't know how anyone can like Samey more," Amy said, spitting at her sister.

"I don't get it, either," Chris said. "It's out of my hands, though." Chris held up the final marshmallow. "The final marshmallow goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Amy." Chris tossed the marshmallow to Amy. "Everyone's going to get a chance to see how much more awesome you are than your sister." Chris turned to Cameron. "What can I say? You kept harassing Dakota."

"But I needed to know about her molecular structure," Cameron said.

"So you could become rich and famous?" Chris asked. Cameron looked down. "Thought so. Now follow me." Chris led Cameron to the area with five squares on the ground, and a button on a column in front of each square. "For this big season, we have several possible ways you could be leaving us tonight. Just stand on one of the squares and press the button to leave the island."

Cameron sighed, then stepped on the third square. "Press it?"

"Yes," Chris said, trying to hold back his excitement. "Now."

Cameron pressed the button, and the square immediately sprung into the air, with a spring connecting it to the ground, and flung a screaming Cameron high into the sky.

"I love it!" Chris exclaimed. "You get a different way off each time!"

"Is he going to be OK?" Bridgette asked.

Chris shrugged. "Who knows. Who cares, for that matter. But this brings us to the end of the episode." Chris turned to the camera, and started gesturing dramatically. "With Ezekiel and Cameron gone, only forty-nine contestants remain, all vying for that huge five million dollar prize, but soon, two more contestants will be out of here. Who will be joining Ezekiel and Cameron? Find out next time on _Total Drama Fifty-Two!"_

* * *

**Votes**

Anne Maria: Ezekiel  
B: Ezekiel  
Beardo: Ezekiel  
Beth: Ezekiel  
Cody: Ezekiel  
Ezekiel: Ella  
Ella: Ezekiel  
Harold: Ezekiel  
Izzy: Ezekiel  
Jo: Ezekiel  
Justin: Sugar  
Katie: Ezekiel  
Leonard: Ezekiel  
Rodney: Ezekiel  
Sadie: Ezekiel  
Sierra: Ezekiel  
Sugar: Ella

Ezekiel: 14  
Ella: 2  
Sugar: 1

Amy: Samey  
Brick: Samey  
Bridgette: Cameron  
Cameron: Amy  
Dakota: Cameron  
Dawn: Cameron  
Eva: Cameron  
Geoff: Cameron  
Jasmine: Amy  
Lindsay: Amy  
Lightning: Cameron  
Owen: Cameron  
Sam: Cameron  
Samey: Amy  
Shawn: Amy  
Staci: Samey  
Tyler: Amy

Cameron: 8  
Amy: 6  
Samey: 3

Losers: Mike, Ezekiel, Cameron

Cheerful Fairies: Anne Maria, Beardo, Beth, B, Cody, Ella, Harold, Izzy, Jo, Justin, Katie, Leonard, Rodney, Sadie, Sierra, Sugar

Daring Debutantes: Amy, Brick, Bridgette, Dakota, Dawn, Eva, Geoff, Jasmine, Lightning, Lindsay, Owen, Sam, Samey, Shawn, Staci, Tyler

Courageous Glamorous Hawks: Alejandro, Blaineley, Courtney, Dave, DJ, Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Leshawna, Max, Noah, Scarlett, Scott, Sky, Topher, Trent, Zoey

* * *

And Ezekiel and Cameron are gone. As far as Ezekiel goes, he has very little personality in canon. Mostly that no one really likes him in canon. This fic isn't going to explore more into Ezekiel.

As for Cameron, I'd say sorry to his fans, except I'm really not sure he has fans. And he can be rather jerkish at times, and this feels like a reasonable way to take him out, and he's already had more than enough screen time. I suspect I'll get more hate for keeping Amy rather than anyone actually missing Cameron, though. For those who really wanted Amy to leave, I'm sorry, but we're not through with her yet.


	5. Day 3: Part 1: A Little Bit Doughy

**Total Drama 52**

**Chapter 5: Day 3: Part 1: A Little Bit Doughy**

Chris was on the dock, looking excited. "Last time on _Total Drama, _the contestants all had to fight each other on platforms, and knock each other off into the water. Ultimately, the Courageous Glamorous Hawks won, and the Cheerful Fairies lost, and had to vote one of their own off." Chris chuckled. "Of course, I might have neglected to mention that the second place team would have to vote off one of their own as well. Oopsies!"

Chris walked over to the other side of the dock, looking a bit annoyed. "Ella sang, despite my warning that I would disqualify her if she sang." Chris shrugged with a smile on his face. "But, being the nice guy that I am, I decided to give her another chance. That, and maybe get a bit of drama, now that Ella knows Sugar betrayed her, ha ha. But in the end, the Cheerful Fairies voted off Ezekiel, 'cause, well, he's Ezekiel. What other reason do you need." Chris walked over to the other side of the dock once more. "As for the second place team, the Daring Debutantes, Samey's still treating her sister cruelly, Dawn was being a bit of a jerk by getting Samey's name wrong, but for some reason, Cameron was voted off for bothering Dakota. I thought everyone hated Dakota for being a spoiled brat who was popular for doing nothing." Chris proudly pointed to himself. "As opposed to me, popular for working hard in film and widely popular reality programming. But still, I'm amazed Cameron lasted so far the last two times. Pretty sure those were flukes. But now, forty-nine contestants remain. Which two contestants will be the next two to leave the island, and more importantly, what mode of transportation will get them off? Stay tuned to find out, coming up now on _Total Drama Fifty-Two!"_

* * *

Ella was walking that night with her head down, looking depressed, as Sugar ran up to her, looking furious. "You may have escaped this time, Ella, but I will take you down!"

Ella stopped walking, then sniffled. "I really wish I knew why you didn't like me. I really hate that I'm doing something to offend you."

Sugar tapped her chin. "You know that thing you do with your nose?"

Ella looked puzzled. "Breathing?"

"Yeah, that," Sugar said, smiling. "Stop doing that and I'll be happier than a raccoon on garbage night."

Ella raised a finger. "I kind of have to breathe, though."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Sugar: That girl has some nerve, hoggin' up all the good air so we don't get none. She thinks she's better than everyone else, but really I'm better than everyone else, and she ain't even better than Anna Marie, and she's awful!

* * *

Ella entered her cabin and immediately started coughing. "What is that scent?" Ella asked between coughs.

"Oh, that's just my hairspray," Anne Maria said cheerfully, looking in a handheld mirror, not even noticing who she was talking to.

"It's hard to breathe," Ella said, as she opened a window.

"You get used to that," Anne Maria said, still spraying her hair. "When I was a tot, it used to bother me to, but you learn to appreciate the smell." Anne Maria turned around, pointing to her hair. "And it's all worth it when you look like this, darlin'."

Ella turned around to look at Anne Maria, and walked up to her. "Oh, my." Ella then touched her hair, to get a closer look at it. "This really does look nice."

Anne Maria smacked Ella's hand, and she let go of the hair. "No touching the hair. Do that again and I'll get mad."

Ella was rubbing her hand. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to see your hair, since you built it up so well."

"Tell ya' what," Anne Maria said. "I'll forgive ya' this time. Seem like a nice enough kid, but don't touch the hair again." Anne Maria looked at Ella more closely. "Hey, you's that girl who sings, aren't ya'?"

Ella looked down, and started rubbing her arm with her other hand. "I'd like to sing, but I can't. Chris threatened to kick me off if I sang again."

"Chris ain't here, though," Anne Maria. "I'd like to hear you sing."

Ella looked up nervously. "Sugar said she wouldn't tell, but she did. I do worry about pressing my luck on the issue."

"That's a shame." Anne Maria looked proud. "I mean, no way you're as talented as me, but you like singin', so even if you're bad, you should get to do it."

Ella tapped her fingers together. "You think I'm bad?"

"I don't know," Anne Maria said, holding up her mirror once more and shaking her hairspray can. "Didn't really pay close attention. Except Sugar. I remember her singing."

"Sugar had a lovely voice," Ella said, smiling.

"You're deaf, girl," Anne Maria said, spraying her hair once more, then put the hairspray in her hair. "Now listen to this, girl!"

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Ella: That was beautiful! Anne Maria is so expressive in her song, and her voice has such character.

Katie: Like what was that?!  
Sadie: I think it was a bear mauling someone.  
Katie: Yeah… that was probably it. (Katie looks around nervously.) Doesn't really make me feel better.

* * *

"That was beautiful!" Ella exclaimed, hugging Anne Maria, who pushed her off.

"Don't need to be getting all mushy on me now," Anne Maria said, sounding a bit irritated. "That was fun, though. It's too bad you can't sing, 'cause we could do a killer duet!"

"I don't like that phrasing," Ella said nervously. "How about a really really cute and sweet duet?"

"Of course I'd be the lead vocal," Anne Maria said, looking thoughtful. "Not everyone's as talented as moi, but I'm sure you're great too."

Sugar slammed the door open to the cabin as she barged in. "I heard singin' in here, and I just know Chris had to have heard it, too!" Sugar pointed at Ella. " You are so busted!"

"I was singin'," Anne Maria said, pushing Ella aside to get in Sugar's face. "She didn't sing nothin'."

Sugar waved dismissively and smiled. "Well you're even worse than Ella, but don't worry. I'll cover for you, and tell Chris that Ella did it, and then we'll be rid of her."

Anne Maria raised an eyebrow. "She's a nice kid. Needs to learn not to touch the hair, but I like her, and she knows talent when she sees is."

Sugar laughed. "That's just Ella. No one likes her."

"I likes her," Anne Maria said, forcefully grabbing Ella, who looked uncomfortable. "I don't get why you don't like her."

"I wish I knew," Ella said weakly.

"Like, she's just terrible," Sugar said. "Trust me, you didn't have to put up with her last season. Just ask anyone else, they can tell you how awful she is."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Topher: Chris was way too soft on Ella last season. If I was him, I'd have threatened to push her into a vat of radioactive waste. That would have been awesome!

Dave: Urgh, Ella. I didn't want to be her boyfriend, and she just kept harassing me. (Dave rolls his eyes.) Thank you for ruining that picnic, Ella.

Sky: Ella's nice, really… she's just kind of annoying. Is that too mean?

* * *

"You don't know who you're messin' with," Sugar said, pushing angrily against Anne Maria, who was pushing back.

"A mean loudmouth who hates music," Anne Maria shot back.

Ella was sitting in her bed, and blinked. "This really isn't necessary."

"I'm not gonna' let her get away with that!" Anne Maria shouted.

Sugar then leapt onto Anne Maria, tying her up with her own hair. "Maybe now you'll learn you some respect."

Ella smiled nervously at Sugar. "You messed up her hair."

"It wa'n't nothin'," Sugar said, dusting off her hands, not noticing Anne Maria turning red with anger.

Ella looked down to Anne Maria. "Do you need help?"

"No," Anne Maria answered, trying to hold in her anger. "I think you should leave now. For your own good, you should get out." Ella looked worried but nodded, then skipped out the cabin door.

Sugar leaned with her hand on Anne Maria. "You know, you're funny."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Ella: (worried) It sounded violent after I left the cabin. I really hope Anne Maria didn't hurt Sugar too badly.

Anne Maria: (spraying her hair) This is taking forever. Does Sugar even care how much effort goes into this?! Bless Ella's heart, she wanted to help, but she just doesn't know the procedure. I mean, look at her hair. If anything, I really ought to be helping her with that rat's nest.

Sugar: (with a black eye and messed up hair) She ruined my hair, and she scuffed my shoes! Anna Marie is going down!

* * *

"We're here!" Katie announced as she and Sadie burst in through the door of the cabin.

"Ugh," Sugar groaned, looking worse for wear. "I swear you two are almost as bad as Ella."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Anne Maria: They seem nice enough, but they're kinda' annoyin'. I'm also not really sure which one's Katie and which one's Sadie.

Sugar: Those girls are so annoyin', but I bet Katie would be better without Sadie. Katie's actually got some meat on her bones, while Sadie's so skinny I could break her in half without breaking a sweat.

* * *

Katie waved her hand in front of her nose. "What's that stench?"

"It was her!" Sugar yelled, pointing angrily at Anne Maria.

Sadie coughed. "It smells like chemicals."

Anne Maria laughed. "Oh, that was me, then." Anne Maria took a can of hairspray from her hair. "Gotta' take care of my pouf."

Sugar massaged her own hair, which was rather messed up at the moment. "And that's why I'm always gonna' be prettier. I don't need those fake chemicals to look this good."

"That must be why you don't look as good as me," Anne Maria said, smirking.

Sugar raised her fists. "Oh, you askin' for it again!"

Anne Maria raised her own fists. "Oh, you want some more of this?"

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Katie: Yeah, they're kinda' nuts.  
Sadie: I know, like none of them will ever be as pretty as you!  
Katie: Yeah, I am pretty aren't I?

* * *

Courtney looked down to the bottom bunk of her bed, where Sky was lying with her eyes wide open. "What was that?"

"Singing?" Sky asked. "I'm really not sure."

"I wouldn't call that singing," Courtney said. "I haven't heard Ella singing yet."

"You're lucky. It kind of got annoying last season."

Courtney grinned. "I tend to recall you encouraging her to sing last season."

Sky rolled her eyes. "When Dave was in danger, don't remind me."

"I really liked her voice." Courtney looked a bit giddy. "I was kind of a fan last season. I know she's not competitive or anything, but I just found her… I don't know, inspiring."

"Well, Chris probably won't let her sing this season anyway."

Courtney grin grew wide. "Oh, he'll let her. He has to."

Sky looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Courtney, still hanging upside-down from her bed, took out a stack of papers from her shirt and handed them to Sky. "My lawyers and Chris' lawyers went over these contracts long and hard. That Chris could not disqualify anyone for singing was an important provision I had added. His lawyers allowed it since they felt it was a silly provision. Chris himself was less happy about it, though."

Sky smiled nervously. "I'm not sure how I feel about this. It really does get a little annoying after a while."

"It makes her happy," Courtney said. "And it makes me happy. I have her songs on my iPod, even."

"She is nice. She just gets kind of annoying after a while."

"Won't happen," Courtney said, gleaming.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Sky: I don't really get the fangirling, but I actually like seeing this side of Courtney. Even though she wants to win, she's still just as human as the rest of us.

Courtney: (squealing, shaking her fists in excitement)

Gwen: I was trying to sleep, but Courtney and Sky just kept talking. It was getting kind of annoying, really, especially since I know Courtney's just using Ella. She can say that she admires Ella all she wants, but I know Courtney's going to get rid of Ella as soon as she gets in the way of winning. (Gwen smirks.) But then, as annoying as Ella is, I don't really care.

* * *

Dave was holding a glass to the wall by his ear in the top bunk of a bed in his cabin. "Stupid Sky. Who does she think she is?"

"Can we wait until morning to complain about Sky?" Alejandro asked, clearly annoyed.

"She's talking about me," Dave said. "I definitely heard a 'Dave.' She's trying to turn Courtney against me!"

"If you're not trying to turn me against you, then allow me to sleep," Alejandro said.

"What is her problem?! What did I ever do to her?!"

Noah had his pillow covering his head. "Obsess over her, make fun of her sister, not let her explain to you why she didn't want to go out with you, gloat about burning half a million dollars in front of her just so she couldn't have it… you're right, I have no idea what her problem with you is."

"_Por vergüenza," _Alejandro said. "Dave is hurting. You must be sensitive to his pain."

"The same way he's being sensitive to Sky's pain," Noah said.

"You don't know what it's like," Dave complained, looking over where Noah was lying, still with his head covered with his pillow. "You've never been in love, and you've never been cheated on!"

"Oh, how quickly you forget how I once had Cody's heart, and how Sierra stole him away."

"Look, can we continue your petty bickering in the morning?" Alejandro asked. "Beautiful as I may be, I still do need my beauty sleep, lest I be slightly less beautiful."

"Fine," Dave pouted, angrily lying down and pulling up the covers.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Noah: _Total Drama_ fans are morons. That's the only explanation as to how anyone could think I'm anything like Dave.

* * *

Courtney was awake bright and early the next morning, with the sun barely even being up, humming to herself, until someone crashed into her, knocking them both to the ground. "Hey, watch it!"

"Sorry, Cassie," Lindsay said, helping Courtney off the ground. "I was just excited. I wanted to talk to-"

"Not interested," Courtney said, annoyed. "Just go bother whoever it was you wanted to bother away from me."

"I'm sorry for knocking you down," Lindsay said, smiling nervously. Lindsay then noticed a small metal ball on the ground with a small green light on it. Lindsay knelt down, inspecting the ball.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Courtney: I don't know what Lindsay's problem is. She's an idiot, yet people still like her for some reason. She can't even get anyone's names right! Whoever she wanted to bother, I'm sure they'll be better off if she never finds them.

* * *

Gwen was sleeping on the steps of the cabin that morning, when Leshawna walked out the cabin, and took a seat next to Gwen, who was starting to wake up. "What are you doing out here, girl?"

Gwen blinked a few times, trying to wake up. "I couldn't sleep. Courtney and Sky wouldn't shut up last night."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Heather: So like last night, Gwen got all pouty when Courtney and Sky heard what was allegedly singing, and like, it wasn't even for ten minutes, but Gwen's just like "wah, wah, I'm a big baby," and almost immediately walked out the cabin. Like I don't even know.

* * *

Leshawna laughed. "I sleep through everything. You get used to it with younger siblings."

Gwen sat up and looked down at the ground. "You think she was doing that just to bother me?"

"Nah," Leshawna said, smiling. "I know Courtney's a jerk, but she's more a jerk in that 'me me me' way. Doesn't usually go after someone who isn't in her way."

Gwen looked to Leshawna. "Well, she was helping Heather-"

"Say no more." Leshawna put her hand near Gwen's face. "Heather's our problem. So tell Leshawna what Heather did."

"Well, when we had that race when we got here, to get put on teams, Heather tackled me before I could cross the finish line."

"She was trying to get you out?!" Leshawna shouted, looking angry.

"Actually, I think she was trying to make sure she and I were on the same team," Gwen said with disgust. "I don't even know why she'd do that."

"Oh, I know why." Leshawna made a fist. "She wants to harass you, that's what she wants. Would've probably been nice to be on a team without Heather."

"And without Courtney," Gwen said. "I'm happy you're here, at least."

"That Zoey girl seems nice, too. You got along with her, right?"

"I guess," Gwen shook her head. "She's upset about Mike leaving, though, and I'm not really good at the whole 'cheering people up' thing."

Leshawna cracked her knuckles. "That's where I can work my magic. I'll cheer her up when she wakes up." Heather stepped outside the cabin, and Leshawna immediately turned around, then glared. "You!"

Heather looked disgusted. "Yeah, are you going to knock another tooth out? I'd rather you didn't."

Leshawna stood up, getting in Heather's face. "I know what you did to my home girl."

"I assume you mean Gwen," Heather said, smirking. "I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific."

"I'm talkin' about the race, and you not letting my girl cross the finish line."

Heather laughed slightly. "Oh, that. I just wanted her to know her place, know that I was in control of her fate."

Leshawna threw a punch that Heather ducked, and Heather ran off screaming, with Leshawna giving chase. "You can't run forever!" Leshawna yelled.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Heather: (rubbing her swollen cheek) At least she didn't take out a tooth that time. But what was I supposed to say? "Oh, I tackled Gwen because I value her as a teammate?" Please. Like I would really make myself look weak and needy like that. And she wouldn't have believed that, anyway.

Leshawna: (dusting off her hands) No one messes with my home girl.

* * *

Zoey walked out of the cabin, and looked down at Gwen on the steps. "Hi, Gwen," Zoey cheerfully said.

"Hi," Gwen said, sounding unsure of herself. "So… how are things?"

"I'm good," Zoey said, taking a seat next to Gwen. "Duncan's been really sweet."

"Duncan?" Gwen asked, not sounding like she was buying it. "I mean, I guess he can be sweet sometimes, but… Duncan?"

Zoey smiled nervously and waved her hands in front of her face. "Oh, no no no, I have a boyfriend. I'm not taking him away."

"We broke up," Gwen muttered. "It's fine."

"I love Mike, though." Zoey looked longingly to the sky. "I really miss Mike. I feel incomplete without him."

"You'll see him soon," Gwen said, smiling. "You've got a lot of friends here who will help you through this."

Sky then walked out of the cabin, and walked past Gwen and Zoey. "Hi Sky!" Zoey said cheerfully.

"Hi," Sky said. "Do you know where Courtney is? She woke up early."

"Courtney's a bully," Zoey said, looking a bit pouty. "Why don't we get to know each other better?"

Sky looked nervous. "I'll just go find Courtney." Sky walked off, and Zoey looked downtrodden.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Zoey: I don't get why Sky wanted to talk to Courtney. I would've talked to her, and I'm a lot nicer than Courtney.

Sky: I'm not really crazy about Zoey. She complains about not having friends, but then she pushes almost everyone who tries to get close to her aside. I know girls like that, the ones who think they're better than those "other" girls. They're not much fun to be around. Plus, I'm not sure she knows I'm an athlete, and I'm pretty sure she would like me a lot less if she remembered that.

* * *

Tyler was running past Gwen and Zoey, sitting on the stairs to their cabin. "Hi Gwen! Hi Zoey!" Tyler cheered.

"Oh no you don't!" Zoey shouted, as she grabbed a nearby rock and threw it hard at Tyler's head, knocking him down, tumbling forward until he hit a tree.

Gwen looked freaked out. "What was that?"

"Tyler," Zoey said, venom dripping from her voice. "I'm not going to let him get away with that."

"Wait, get away with what? Did he hurt you?"

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Zoey: I'm sick and tired of letting the jocks walk all over me like I'm trash! I'm a person, too! (Zoey curls up and cries.)

Tyler: (staring at the camera in confusion) Can someone fill me in on what just happened?

* * *

Duncan walked out of the cabin, yawning. "Mornin'."

"Duncan!" Zoey exclaimed, getting up to glomp the punk. "Slept well?"

"Well, yeah," Duncan said, and then noticed Tyler's face against a tree. "I see Tyler's still got the same athletic skills as usual."

Zoey laughed nervously. "Yeah."

"Well, I'm going for a walk before breakfast, wake up a bit." Duncan yawned again. "Still a bit groggy."

"I'll go with you!" Zoey exclaimed, then calmed herself down a bit. "I mean, if you want the company."

Duncan shrugged. "Fine with me."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Gwen: It's actually kind of cute, seeing Zoey so happy with Duncan, and seeing Duncan not wanting to admit he kind of likes having her around… but still, what was that thing with Tyler?

* * *

"Time to evil!" Max exclaimed, standing in front of his cabin, rubbing his hands together and laughing maniacally.

Scarlett shoved Max to the ground. "You're bothering me."

Max raised his arm. "I demand respect!"

"Yeah, that's not happening."

"_Max and Scarlett sittin' in a tree,"_ Noah sang, watching them from near the cabin door.

Scarlett glared at Noah. "You have a terrible singing voice."

"Still better than that one I heard last night," Noah said, then shuddered. "I feel sorry for the poor cat. Someone should put it out of its misery."

"Noah!" Max shouted, still on the ground. "You shall lift me up at once!"

"I don't do menial labor." Noah started walking toward the cafeteria.

"You know, I could use a new sidekick," Scarlett said. "I tire of the old model." Scarlett gave a slight kick to Max, who let out a small whimper.

Noah stopped for a moment, and turned around. "Tempting, but there's that whole 'killing everyone' thing that I'm not a big fan of."

"I'm not doing that again," Scarlett said, annoyed.

"I don't really buy the whole 'I'm a changed person' act."

"It's not an act," Scarlett said, annoyed. "I've simply come to realize that threatening people's lives is not a very effective way of getting what one wants. I really don't care if someone dies, but I'm not going to be trying to kill anyone."

Noah shrugged. "That sounds believable enough. I'll think about the offer. Noah started walking to the cafeteria once more, and Scarlett had a devious smile on her face.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Noah: Do I believe what Scarlett's trying to sell me? No. Do I like the idea of working with someone who's my intellectual equal while also removing any possible target away from me and onto her? (Noah makes a fist to the air.) You betcha'!

Scarlett: Trying to kill everyone last season was a bit of an eye-opener for me. I was not aware myself that I could go that far. And it kind of scares me how I really still don't feel bad about having done that. I know I should feel bad about it, but I'm only capable of feeling bad about not feeling bad about it.

* * *

Bridgette was relaxing on the dock, with her legs dangling over the edge, looking as if she were at peace.

"Hey, Bridgette?"

Bridgette turned around to see Courtney, smiling nervously. "Hey, Courtney."

"So," Courtney said, rubbing the back of her neck, "long time no see."

Bridgette looked a bit confused. "Yes?"

Courtney sat down beside Bridgette. "We're still on good terms, right? I don't think I did anything to offend you."

"We're good." Bridgette smiled. "Though I did see-"

"Yes, yes, I was kind of a bitch." Courtney nervously tapped her fingers together. "Probably should've kept in touch more and all. I'm just hoping we can be friends again."

"Sure," Bridgette said, smiling warmly. "I'm surprised you seem to like Ella, though. She seems like someone who would annoy you."

Courtney laughed a bit. "Usually she would, but I'm just kind of a fan girl. Her singing, and her princess-ness, and… I don't know, I just really liked her last season. I can't believe Chris had her ejected."

"Well, she did break the rule," Bridgette said, though Courtney looked annoyed.

"A rule that applied to her and only her. That's hardly fair."

Bridgette grinned. "Didn't you get perks in _Total Drama Action _that applied to you and only you?"

"That-that's different!" Courtney said, getting flustered. "But that won't happen this season, anyway. I've made sure of it. Chris can't kick her off for singing."

"How did you do that?" Bridgette asked, looking curious.

"My lawyers are sharks." A shark then came up to Courtney from the lake. "No, I don't need your services now, Ms. Gill." The shark nodded, then swam back beneath the lake. Courtney smiled at Bridgette. "She's actually quite friendly when she's off the clock."

"You can talk to animals?"

"Just my lawyers, but they don't really count," Courtney said very matter-of-factly.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Bridgette: Courtney isn't perfect, but she's really not as bad as a lot of people think. Sure, she's got her faults, but I'm not perfect, either, and I think some of my fans forget that.

Courtney: It's really kind of a shame. Bridgette and I were friends back on _Total Drama Island, _but then we just kind of… lost touch. I feel bad, but I've been busy, and, well, I don't know if she's been busy, but I was happy that she was receptive. Maybe it could be like old times.

* * *

"It was nice catching up," Bridgette said. "I'm going to get breakfast. It's not very good, but it's something at least." Bridgette started to stand up, but slipped on a small puddle on the dock, falling down, and knocking Courtney into the water. "Oh my God, are you OK?!"

Courtney bobbed her head on the surface of the water, glaring at Bridgette, who looked embarrassed.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Courtney: (irritable) Maybe too much like old times.

* * *

"I'm so, so sorry," Bridgette pleaded as she was helping Courtney back onto the dock. "I swear I didn't mean to do that."

"I know," Courtney said, sounding almost defeated. "If you can put up with me after everything I've done, then I can-"

"Do you need help?" Dakota asked, appearing behind Bridgette.

Bridgette was startled, and dropped Courtney back into the water. Bridgette put her hands to her face and panicked. "Oh no oh no oh no!"

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Courtney: (still irritable) OK, that's getting old now.

* * *

"Are you OK?" Dakota asked, lifting Courtney quite easily onto the dock.

"Why are you here?" Courtney asked, dripping wet, and angry. "We were having a nice talk before you interrupted."

"I didn't drop you into the water," Dakota shot back, then nervously turned to Bridgette. "I mean, I'm not saying it's your fault. I'm just trying to defend myself, Lind… Bridgette. Geoff was just wondering where you were."

"Oh, that loser," Courtney said, with her hands on her hips. "So I got dunked because of that loser and a spoiled brat."

"I've been working hard on myself to be a better person," Dakota said, looking upset. "I don't need you tearing me down."

"And I don't really like you calling Geoff a loser," Bridgette said, looking pissed herself.

Courtney looked nervous. "I just mean you're better than him."

"Yeah, I figured that out," Bridgette said, then turned to Dakota. "We should leave now."

"But, but… urgh!" Courtney angrily stomped her foot.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Courtney: I don't get why Bridgette would get so upset. I mean, sure, I could've complained that she's a klutz who needs to be more careful, but did I? No! And she still gets upset with me for some reason.

Dakota: (upset) I know Courtney has a temper, but what the hell, I didn't even do anything!

* * *

"And then I was like 'but officer, Sal was the one who threw the water balloon!'" Duncan started laughing while Zoey was walking beside him, holding his hand.

Zoey looked up at Duncan. "That's kind of mean."

Duncan shrugged. "Sal's a jerk. He had it coming."

"I meant more throwing the balloon."

"I guess," Duncan said, then looked down at his hand Zoey was holding. "You don't have to hold my hand, you know."

"Ooh, I'm sorry!" Zoey exclaimed, taking her hand away as if it were on fire. "I didn't even notice!"

"Nah, it's OK. It's just, after the whole thing with Courtney and Gwen, I just don't want to get involved in another triangle like that."

Zoey giggled. "Don't be silly. I like Mike. You're just a nice friend."

Duncan scowled. "I don't do nice."

Zoey smiled a cute smile. "Maybe the nice bad guy, then? You're not all bad, you have to admit that."

"I can live with that. But I'm more bad than good."

"Of course!" Zoey exclaimed. "Fifty-one percent bad, forty-nine percent good."

"Oh, come on, I'm more bad than that," Duncan said, smirking. Zoey stood there rocking on her feet, wearing a knowing smile.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Zoey: I mean, sure, Duncan's a little bad, but he's just like me. No one understands us, and everyone hates us for it, trying to suck up to the preps. (Zoey sheds a tear.) I know your pain, Duncey.

* * *

"Are you all right?" Sky asked, waiting outside the cafeteria, as Courtney walked up to her, dripping wet.

"Rather not talk about that," Courtney said. "Let's just eat." Courtney and Sky walked into the cafeteria. "You can grab a seat. I'll get food for us both."

"Thanks," Sky said, as she went to the same seat she'd sat before. As she sat down, the portion of the bench she sat gave way, and she slammed back into the floor, moaning in pain.

"Are you all right?!" Courtney shouted. "Can you move?"

"I'm fine-**ow!**" Sky yiped, as she was carefully trying to get up. "The bench gave way."

"You're right it did!" Dave yelled, popping up from beneath the table, holding a handsaw. "When you mess with the bull, you get the horns!"

Courtney shoved Dave back to the floor. "Oh get over it!" Courtney turned back to Sky, who was slowly trying to sit up. "Do you need anything?"

"I'm good," Sky said, sounding pained.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Dave: (angry) That's what you get, Sky. This is what you missed out on!

Sky: (facepalmng) This is getting old.

* * *

Chris was standing in front of the cabins before the other contestants, all grouped with their teammates. "First of all, congratulations to all of you who are still here!" Chris proclaimed, throwing his arms into the air. "Forty-nine of you are still here. Man, this is gonna' take a while."

"Shoulda' just done a season with the real stars," Sugar said. "Though I guess you can't do a season with just one player."

Chris laughed hard. "Thanks, I needed that." Chris held up a small metal ball with a small green light in the palm of his hand. "We have several of these things on the island."

"These things?" Lindsay asked, holding up an identical metal ball, only the green light was red, and flashing slowly.

"Yes," Chris said, clearly annoyed. "You really weren't supposed to touch those things yet, though. Once touched, it starts a countdown. You have two hours before they explode, and that one's getting pretty close to exploding. You don't want to be around when that happens."

"Eep!" Lindsay eeped, dropping the ball.

Chris pointed over behind the contestants. "Over there are three water tanks. Dunking one of the balls into the water will deactivate them. Each team has one tank." Chris walked over to the ball Lindsay dropped, and tossed it into the Daring Debutantes' tank. "Just like that. And I guess that means the Daring Debutantes have a one point head start in this challenge.

"But that's not fair!" Courtney whined.

"Do you really not know me by now?" Chris said. "Besides, Lindsay is now out of the challenge."

Lindsay looked around. "I hope Lindsay isn't on our team."

Amy slapped her own face in frustration. "That's you, you idiot!"

"Oh," Lindsay said, trying to hide her face behind her hands. "Why can't I do the challenge?"

"Because once you come back to drop off your balls, you can't go back to find more," Chris stated. "So once you find your first ball, you pretty much have two hours before you have to head back." Chris held up the metal ball he was holding earlier, and the green light turned yellow. "As you can see, this light acts as a warning. It goes from green, to yellow, to red, and then it will start flashing faster and faster as it gets closer to exploding, so you might want to pay close attention to that."

"How did you time that?" Scarlett asked, looking quite curious. "How did you get the light to change from green to yellow on cue?"

Chris looked a bit confused, then suddenly started talking loudly. "Oh, yes, impressive! I totally did that on purpose, too! I'm just awesome like that!" Scarlett raised an eyebrow.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Noah: To think I almost thought he had those instructions timed out perfectly for the light changing color. (Noah shakes his head, then looks up and smirks.) How silly of me.

* * *

"And go!" Chris shouted as he blew an air horn into the air. All of the contestants ran off in different directions, and Chris looked annoyed. "Chef!"

Chef rushed past Chris. He soon returned, carrying Lindsay, who was struggling to get loose.

"You don't get to find any more," Chris said, as Chef put Lindsay down. Lindsay stuck her tongue out at Chef.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Lindsay: That's not fair! I didn't know what it was! (Lindsay pouts and crosses her arms over her chest.) I bet Amy's being mean again.

* * *

"Mush!" Amy shouted, sitting on top of Samey, who was crawling on the ground. "Why are you so slow? Mush!"

"I wish Jasmine were here," Samey said.

"Oh, stop whining already, this is better for both of us." Amy stood up on Samey's back, and put one hand to her eyes to see farther. "I think I see one of the balls! Hurry up and go get it!"

"Can you at least sit back down?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Fine, but only because it's more comfortable for me. Don't think I'm doing this for you." Samey sighed as she crawled over to the ball, and then stopped. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Amy asked.

"Well, I can't really pick up the ball when I'm carrying you like this," Samey said, sounding nervous. "Can't you grab the ball."

Amy shook her head. "No wonder nobody likes you. Use your brain for once. You can pick it up with your mouth, like the dog you are!" Samey had a look of defeat on her face as she grabbed the ball with her mouth.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Samey: I wish I could stand up to her… I did it before. How did I do it? I need to re-remember how I found the strength to stand up to her before.

* * *

"Amy, why don't you get off your sister?" Dawn asked, hanging upside-down from a nearby tree.

"What?" Amy asked, then looked up to see Dawn. "Where did you come from?"

"I asked you first."

"It's not my fault my stupid sister was being stupid again," Amy pleaded. "You don't know what it's like having Samey for a sister."

"You don't have a sister named Samey," Dawn stated, glaring at Amy.

"Oh, not that stupid shit again," Amy complained. "Look, whatever you want to call her, you don't know what life's been like for me, so don't judge me!"

"What about what life's been like for your sister?"

"No one likes her anyway, so who cares?"

"I think a lot of people care," Dawn said, staring straight in Amy's eyes, who trembled.

"Ugh, just go away, you freak!" Amy ran off, leaving Samey behind, who looked a bit confused, then stood up.

"Thank you," Samey said nervously. "Thank you for getting her to leave me alone."

"That really wasn't my intent," Dawn said, then smiled. "But you're welcome."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Amy: **No one! Cares! About! SAMEY!**

* * *

"OK," Katie said, saluting Sadie, who was also saluting her. "We are soldiers at war here, looking for balls that are obviously bombs but Chris wouldn't refer to them as such for whatever reasons. Our mission is to locate said bombs and retrieve them for deactivation. Is that clear?!"

"Sir, yes sir!" Sadie exclaimed.

"Thank you, but I'd rather not be called sir," Katie said, then glomped her friend.

"Sir, yes-I mean, OK!" Sadie said cheerfully, embracing the glomp.

Katie let go, and the two started walking, until they found one of the balls, which a beaver was carrying. "Found one!"

"I don't know," Sadie said nervously. "Beavers are pretty vicious."

Katie waved dismissively to her friend. "Nonsense. I've got this." Katie picked up a stick from the ground, then charged at the beaver.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Sadie: That was totally kickass!  
Katie: Oh, I know!  
Sadie: It's really a shame that they voted you out so early in _Total Drama Island. _Forget Harold, you're the one with mad skills!  
Katie: (blushing) You're too kind.  
Sadie: Really, you're so strong, and smart… well, smarter than me, anyway. It's still weird how they said you think with your heart and I think with my brain. It's the opposite, really.  
Katie: (waving dismissively toward the camera) I don't think the producers even knew which of us was which.  
Sadie: Yeah, but I hope everyone knows which of us is which by the end of this season!  
Katie: (sing-songy) I'm the pretty one!  
Sadie: (sighing) It's actually depressing how that's about the only difference between us most people notice.  
Katie: Aww, I'm sorry. (Katie hugs Sadie.) You're really pretty too. I'm sorry for saying that. That was mean. You really are the nice one, though.  
Sadie: (tearing up) Thank you.

* * *

"So, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot," Duncan said, looking to DJ as the two were walking through the woods.

DJ pointed to Duncan's arm. "Why is she snuggling with your arm?"

Zoey was tightly holding onto Duncan's arm then suddenly looked up, embarrassed, and let go, smiling innocently. "Sorry."

DJ looked nervous at Duncan. "Are you sure she's not going to slow us down?"

"Aww, cheer up!" Zoey exclaimed, taking DJ's hand. "I'm a good player! Just look up there!" Zoey pointed to the top of the tree, where a ball was resting. "Now watch this!" Zoey leapt onto the first branch, then leapt from branch to branch, grabbed the ball at the top, then leapt to the ground, doing a triple flip on the way down, landing perfectly on her feet. "Ta-dah!"

DJ blinked. "Wait, you can do that?"

Zoey punched the air in front of her. "Of course. I've got moves!"

"Can't argue with that," Duncan said, grinning, as he and Zoey started moving along, with DJ left behind, scratching his head.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

DJ: Can anyone explain to me what just happened there?

* * *

Courtney and Sky were walking through the forest, when they both spotted a ball at the top of a tall tree. "I'll get it!" they both shouted simultaneously. The two girls then stared down one another, and instantly started gymnastics routines toward the top. Sky was twirling from branch to branch, shooting herself off from each one, while Courtney was using the branches as springboards to shoot herself from one to the next.

"Sorry, this one's mine!" Sky shouted.

"No way, I'm getting this one!" Courtney yelled. Sky had spun off the highest branch, and was reaching for the ball, when Courtney grabbed it from seemingly out of nowhere.

"What?" Sky asked, in a bit of shock. "How did you beat me?"

Courtney was rubbing the palm of her hand. "I have a move or two up my sleeves."

Sky nodded. "Well played."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Sky: That was actually pretty fun. But look out, Courtney, 'cause I'm comin' for you next time!

Courtney: Well of course I beat Sky. Still, she did give me a challenge, so I must give her props for that.

* * *

"How is that floating in midair, anyway?" Gwen asked, looking at a metal ball that was mysteriously hovering several feet above Gwen.

Leshawna looked in awe at the ball. "It's freaky. But say, what if you stand on my shoulders. Maybe we can reach it then."

"Good idea," Gwen replied. Leshawna helped lift Gwen up onto her shoulders, though the goth girl still struggled to grab the ball. "It's still too high." Suddenly, a rock shot past the ball, which knocked it down, hitting Gwen on the head, knocking her over onto Leshawna.

Heather put away a slingshot, then walked up to Gwen and Leshawna, helping them up. "I'm sorry for-"

"What were you thinking?!" Leshawna yelled, reaching her arms out as if she were going to strangle Heather. Heather ran off screaming, with Leshawna chasing her.

Gwen noticed the ball on the ground. "I guess we have this now, anyway."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Leshawna: Is that girl crazy, trying to hit Gwen with a rock?! That girl is evil, pure evil. What kind of sick person tries to slingshot someone with a rock to the head?!

Heather: (with a swollen cheek again) A "thanks for your help, Heather" would've been nice.

* * *

"And Blaineley has found a ball for the Courageous Glamorous Hawks!" Topher exclaimed.

Blaineley was holding a ball, but looked irritated. "Chris isn't here."

"No, he isn't, but this feels about where the midpoint of this episode would fall. You probably would've noticed, but old age is getting to you."

"I'm twenty-seven, I'll have you know," Blaineley complained, getting more annoyed.

Topher shook his head. "I think we both know that's not true. But what is true is that this challenge is underway! Which team will collect the most balls?"

Blaineley blinked her eyes. "Are you seriously doing that?"

"Which two teams will be sending someone home tonight?"

Blaineley glared. "You really are doing that."

"Will the old hag who's bothering the soon-to-be host ever shut up?"

"Hey!"

"Stay tuned to find the answers to these questions and more, on _Total Drama Fifty-Two!"_


	6. Day 3: Part 2: How We Will End It

**Total Drama 52**

**Chapter 6: Day 3: Part 2: This Is How We Will End It**

Katie was walking through the forest, humming, while Sadie was walking behind her with a dozen or so balls, and Sadie spoke up. "My arms are getting kind of tired. Can you hold these?"

Katie turned around, looking a bit surprised. "You are? I'm sorry." Katie hugged her friend, then took the balls from her friend's arms. "I just thought it would be a good idea to be able to jump into action for the next ball we found."

"Oh," Sadie said, rubbing her hands together nervously. "I was kinda' hoping I'd get a turn to show what I'm made of."

Katie blinked, then laughed as she waved dismissively to Sadie. "Don't be silly. We both know I'm the one with all the skills."

"I just wanted to try," Sadie said. "I just want to be able to do things like my best friend."

"Aww." Katie dropped the balls and hugged her friend. "I want you to be able to dominate by my side, too! Tell you what, the next ball we find, I'll let you get it for us."

"Thank you!" Sadie exclaimed, hugging Katie tighter. "I really want to show everyone that I'm not useless!"

The two girls were still hugging when a bear suddenly leapt from behind a tree, roaring at them, then taunting them with a metal ball it was holding.

Sadie shot her eyes to Katie. "Maybe the next one."

Katie nodded, then stood up straight, cracking her knuckles. "This is going to be fun."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Sadie: (glomping Katie) That was amazing!  
Katie: Aww, it was only a bear, no big.  
Sadie: It was big, and angry, and strong… you're the greatest!  
Katie: I am, aren't I? (Katie giggles.) No, _we're _the greatest! (Katie glomps Sadie back.)  
Sadie: Aww, thank you, but I'm nothing special. I can't do anything without you.  
Katie: Shut up. You're amazing, and you're going to show everyone what you can do this season!  
Sadie: (wiping a tear from her eye) Thank you.

* * *

B looked up at a tree, with a ball high up at the top. He took out a tool kit and started building what looked like a box with a metal arm extending from it. He pushed a button, and the arm extended out to give him a wedgie. B dropped down and kicked the box, and pointed at the ball in the tree. The arm extended upwards, toward the ball, about to grab the ball… then it reached back down to give B another wedgie, and carry him up to the ball, where he was able to pick the ball up himself.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

B: (sighing)

* * *

"No."

"Come on," Dave whined, clinging to Noah's leg, who sighed.

Noah shook Dave off his leg. "You're being ridiculous. Just forget about Sky."

Dave sniffled, then stood up. "You're right! I deserve better than her!"

Noah raised an eyebrow. "I didn't say that."

"I can get any girl I want!" Dave shouted, raising a fist into the air. "Then she'll be jealous, and realize how much better I am than that stupid… stupid _Keith."_ Dave looked pained simply uttering the name.

"And the more you whine about it and try to injure her, the more she can see what she missed out on."

"Oh you'd think, but no!" Dave continued whining, then stopped himself. "Wait a minute, that doesn't make sense."

"Gasp," Noah stated. "No, you think?"

"I've got it!" Dave exclaimed. "I bet if I apologize, then she'll fall in love with me again!"

"If it'll get you to leave me alone, then yes, I agree. Do that."

Dave smirked as he made a fist. "And then I can crush her heart, and show her what it feels like!"

Noah rolled his eyes. "You do that. Why are you following me, anyway? I wish you would stop that."

Dave nervously tapped his fingers together. "Well, we're bros, and bros look out for bros, you know?"

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Dave: Noah has an odd sense of humor, but I feel we have a real connection. I would've liked to have gone with Alejandro, discuss what we could do about Sky, but he was already off before I could find him.

Noah: I am not, nor have I ever been, "a bro." (Noah uses finger quotes around "a bro.") There is no kinship between Dave and I just because we both happen to be guys.

* * *

"You know, my great great great great great uncle invented caves. Before that, bears lived in treehouses." Staci obliviously nodded her head. "It's true."

"Of course it is," Alejandro said, smiling at the girl as the two stood at the entrance of a cave. "And because you are the expert, I believe it is you who should explore the cave for the balls."

Staci looked into the cave, nervous. "My great great great great uncle is the expert on caves, not me. I, unfortunately, did not inherit his genes."

Alejandro closed his eyes. "Of course. But I cannot go in there, I am afraid. The dampness of the cave is terrible for my skin.

Staci looked into the cave, then back to Alejandro. "I want to help you. Maybe we could go together?"

Alejandro moved his face toward Staci's cheek, and gave it a kiss. Staci had an expression of ecstasy. "I would really appreciate if you could do me this favor," Alejandro said, smirking. "I am sure there must be a way that I can later repay you for your kindness."

Staci stood there looking goofy, but snapped out of it after shaking her head a few seconds later. "Of course! You… you can stay! I'll be right back!" Staci ran into the cave, while Alejandro waited outside, with a devious grin as he rubbed his hands together. "Hey, I found something!" Staci yelled. And immediately several bats could also be heard. Alejandro stepped away from the entrance as hundreds of bats flew out of the cave, along with Staci, who was screaming, with bats all over her face. "Help me! Help me! Help me!"

"I would, but you wouldn't want me to possibly get rabies, right?"

"Just help me!" Staci yelled, trying to get a bat off of her face who seemed suctioned to it, while Alejandro started cracking up laughing.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Staci: (rubbing her cheek which appears to have fang marks) I really hope that I don't become a vampire. I'm sure Alejandro wanted to help, but he kept laughing. He must have seen something funny that distracted him. I wish I could've seen whatever it was. I love a good laugh!

* * *

"Stupid Samey!" Amy yelled, to no one in particular, as she kicked an empty soda can that was lying on the ground. "Why does she always have to be so stupid?" Amy started speaking in a "stupid" tone. "Hi, I'm Samey, why don't we all hold hands and be nice to each other, 'cause I'm stupid!" Amy had walked up to where the can landed, and kicked it hard ahead of her. "Why can't she just—"

"Ow!"

Amy blinked, then ran ahead, and saw Heather rubbing her head, on the ground behind a bush, clutching onto a metal ball with her other hand. "I'm sorry." Amy tried to help Heather up, though Heather shoved her away. "I didn't see you over here."

"Wait," Heather said, looking suspiciously at Amy. "Why are you apologizing to me?"

"For kicking the can—"

"That's not what I meant!" Heather shouted, glaring at Amy. "You're Amy. You don't apologize."

"Oh, that," Amy said, nervously rubbing her arm. "We both know what it's like being popular, and having to deal with stupid people who are beneath you, but right now, we can work together. You know?"

Heather smiled, then extended her hand to Amy, and the two girls shook hands. "I agree. We can work together and dominate."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Amy: So this is great! The two toughest, most popular girls to ever spit on all the other losers in this game. And when it comes time to betray her, she'll never see it coming!

Heather: (yawning) Yeah, Amy's nuts. She's also weak and annoying with a huge ego, plus she's a pretty terrible person… but then, there's no reason she has to know that. (Heather winks for the camera.)

* * *

Sky put her hand over her eyes, looking at a tree not too far from where she and Courtney were standing. "I think I see another one."

Courtney cupper her hands over her eyes. "I think I see it to." Courtney looked over to Sky, grinning. "Ready to lose to me again?"

Sky had a serious smile on her face. "I am a world-class gymnast. I will not lose again."

"We'll see."

Sky nodded. "Ready… set… go!" Courtney climbed to a low branch, then used it to springboard herself from one branch to the next, while Sky twirled from branch to branch, but, watching Courtney, decided to spring-twirl herself to the next branch, and caught the branch. She immediately used her momentum to instantly twirl from branch to branch, until getting to the top, where she beat Courtney in nabbing the ball on top.

Courtney looked a bit shocked, then leapt down, though not before Sky herself landed down. "That—that doesn't count!" Courtney said, a bit flustered.

Sky chuckled, then put her hand on Courtney's shoulder. "It's OK, really. You won one, and I won one."

"I needed to win both," Courtney said, looking as if she wanted to cry, but soon took in a deep breath, lightly stretching her hands in front of her. "It's OK. It's OK."

Sky looked concerned. "Do you need something?"

Courtney took in another deep breath, then sat down on a nearby log. "I just need a moment." Sky looked unsure of what to do.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Sky: I'm not really sure what that was about. I thought we were having a fun little game between us, but Courtney just seemed so defeated after I beat her to the top of the tree. (Sky looks around nervously.) I'm really wondering how much I can trust her.

Courtney: OK, that wasn't good. I mean the whole acting weird, trying not to blow up at Sky for beating me thing. There is nothing wrong with losing to Sky. She is an Olympic-level gymnast, after all, and I haven't had the same training. There is no shame in losing to her. That I can even come close to beating her just shows my skill level. (Courtney nervously looks around.) I hope I'll eventually believe it if I keep telling myself that.

* * *

"Sure there's nothin' nasty in there?" Leshawna asked, as Gwen stuck her hand inside the hole of a tree.

"It looked safe," Gwen replied, trying to reach into the tree. "I know I saw one of the balls in here."

"I'm just worried what else might be in there."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine, Mom."

"I know." Leshawna wiped a tear from her eye. "I just worry about my girl. Especially with Heather harassing you again."

"And you think she's hiding in the tree, waiting to lop off an arm?"

"You never know."

"I'm pretty sure she wouldn't—**argh!**" Gwen pulled out her arm, and a raccoon was biting it. Gwen violently shook her arm. "**Get it off!**"

"Hold still!" Leshawna yanked on the raccoon's tail, causing it to shriek. And then bite Leshawna's arm, causing her to scream. Leshawna ran around, flailing her arms, with the raccoon's teeth latched onto one.

About a minute later, Heather arrived, with Amy following close behind. Heather and Amy watched as Leshawna tried to get the raccoon off her arm, and Gwen trying to figure a way to get it loose, unsuccessfully, and Heather and Amy started laughing, quickly laughing hard enough that she was on the ground, having trouble breathing.

"**This ain't funny!**" Leshawna yelled.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Heather: It was funny. I would be lying if I said otherwise.

* * *

Heather had stopped laughing enough to stand back up, and take the ball she was holding to throw it at the raccoon, hard enough to knock it out. And ricochet off, hitting Leshawna's head, knocking her down.

Amy stopped laughing, realizing the fun was over. "Aww, why'd you do that? It was getting good!" Amy suddenly looked as if a light bulb went off in her head, and she wore a devious grin. "Oh, I get it, you were trying to hit Leshawna! Too bad you hit the raccoon, too." Heather cover her face with her hand, shaking her head.

"Uh, thanks?" Gwen asked, a bit confused. "I guess?"

"Oh, no," Leshawna said, rubbing her head as she stood up. "She ain't getting thanks for hitting me in the head!"

"We're looking for balls," Gwen said, massaging Leshawna a bit, trying to calm her. "Tree's empty now, right?"

Leshawna took in a deep breath. "You're right." Leshawna then rushed toward Heather. "Right after I kill you!" Heather shrieked, then ran off. Gwen looked confused, then reached back into the tree trunk, and pulled out a ball.

Amy was smiling maliciously as she approached Gwen. "Here's a parting gift!" Amy kicked the raccoon at Gwen, and the raccoon was suddenly biting on Gwen's arm again, causing her to run around, screaming.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Gwen: (with a bandaged arm) What is **wrong **with… Amy? Samey? Which one was that?

Amy: (looking smug) I bet Heather would've loved seeing that.

Heather: I don't know if I've ever mentioned this, but I don't like Amy. Like, at all.

* * *

"It's too bad you missed it," Amy said, walking behind Heather, who looked like she was going to snap. Or just snap someone standing nearby. "Probably still trying to get that raccoon off!

Heather started massaging her forehead. "It's no wonder you're the sister everyone supposedly loves."

"Oh, don't even get me started." Amy looked irritated just from hearing her sister mentioned indirectly. "I was born first by twenty-five minutes, and ever since then, I knew I was obviously the superior twin, like, you wouldn't even believe all of the stuff she tries to get away with!" Heather's eye was twitching as she continued forth.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Heather: …really don't like her.

* * *

"And then Samey, she's like 'but I don't want to do the dishes,' and I'm like 'get off your lazy ass, we all have to do our chores,' and she's like 'but you're the one who got a job at this restaurant, not me!' and I'm like 'but if you don't wash the dishes, then the restaurant will have to hire someone else to wash them, and prices will go up for everyone else!'" Amy shook her head, while Heather's face was red with anger. "It's like, how selfish can she be? Doesn't care if everyone else has to pay more just so she can be lazy, I swear I don't know how she can—"

"**Enough about Sammi!**"

Amy stood there, looking confused. "Um, what did you just call my sister?"

Heather's eyes shot wide. "Samey, what else would I call her? Samey's her name, right?" Heather let out a small, uncomfortable laugh.

Amy stood there, looking a bit confused, then laughed. "Sorry, I just misheard you there. I mean, I'm sorry for rambling on about Samey. I know it can be torture, just because it's like hard to believe just how terrible she is, so I can get a little carried away, but trust me, she deserves it."

"Yes," Heather said, with a sly grin. "It's pretty obvious who the superior twin is."

"Me, right?" Amy asked, almost sounding unsure of herself. "I mean, ha ha, obviously it's me, just checking."

Heather shuddered. "Yes, you."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Amy: Heather really shouldn't have yelled at me like that, like who does she think she's talking to?! But I put myself in her shoes, and realized she had to put up with me talking about Samey, and I felt kind of bad for her at that moment, really. No one really deserves having to hear about Samey.

Heather: I'm honestly torn. A part of me sees myself in Sammi, and I would love to see her take down her sister. But another part of me realizes that Samey is a loser with no backbone who's going to take shit from everyone her whole life. So… yeah.

* * *

Noah looked the two balls he was holding over, and knelt down by a small stream.

"Thinking about revenge?" Dave asked, bending down next to Noah.

Noah looked to Dave. "Yes. I want revenge on Sky. And the sun, and the clouds. How dare they think that we're beneath them." Noah shook a fist toward the sky.

"Are you all right?"

Noah turned back to the stream. "You're asking the wrong person that question." Noah looked at the yellow lights on the two balls, then dunked them into the stream. Noah took the balls out, and noticed the lights were turned off. "Bingo."

"Oh, I get it," Dave said, nodding his head. "You're… something?"

"Water deactivates these balls," Noah said, then chuckled to himself. "This place is full of water! Chris didn't think this challenge through very well. We have all the time in the world to find more of these."

"But don't those explode after two hours?" Dave asked. Noah smacked his own face.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Noah: (shaking his head, smirking) Oh, Chris… losing your touch, I see. Thought you were smarter than that.

* * *

"I think I see one of the balls," Ella practically sang, pointing up to a bird's nest, where a bird was sitting on a ball.

"I see it!" Anne Maria exclaimed. "So, are you gonna' sing?"

"Sing?" Ella asked, looking a bit embarrassed. "I cannot sing, I am afraid. Chris forbade it. I could go home if I sing."

"Aww, I won't tell," Anne Maria said, putting her arm around Ella. "You can trust me."

"Thanks, but I'd rather not."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Ella: I do not wish to hurt Anne Maria's feelings, but I've already been bit by Sugar, who lied to me, and almost got me eliminated. (Ella started rubbing her pointer fingers together.) And if I am to be honest, Anne Maria does remind me somewhat of Sugar.

Anne Maria: It kinda' hurts, having people think you're gonna' betray 'em. I guess Ella don't know me well. All my friends know I'm all about keepin' it real. (Anne Maria takes out her hair spray and starts spraying her hair.)

* * *

Anne Maria glared at the bird in its next. "I'm gonna' try!"

Ella raised a finger. "I don't think this is such a good idea."

"It'll work." Anne Maria cleared her throat, then started to sing. Or shriek, loud and off-key.

"_Oh bird, why must you be absurd, when you can plainly see, just give the ball to me!  
Oh bird, by now you must have heard, to give to me the ball, I'll give the song my all!  
Little bird, here's a word, be a doll, give me ball,  
Give it now, it be wow, don't be shy, don't say bye!  
Oh bird, I ain't nobody's nerd, as you can plainly see, just give the ball to me!"_

"I didn't know they made bird-sized earmuffs," Ella said, looking at the bird, wearing a pair of tiny earmuffs.

"It's not cold out," Anne Maria said. "Must not be from around here. Might need to sing another verse! _Oh bird—" _The bird immediately lunged toward Anne Maria, pecking at her face, and her hair… which quickly got Anne Maria to grab the bird around its neck, practically choking it, causing the bird's eyes to bulge out.

"Ooh, don't hurt her." Ella covered her face with her hands.

"Not gonna', as long as this bird gives me the ball, got it?" Anne Maria stared down the bird, which nodded quickly. "And no messing with the hair!" The bird took a big gulp before Anne Maria let it go, then the bird flew up to its nest, dropping the ball from its nest to the ground. Anne Maria walked over to pick the ball up. "I knew my beautiful singing voice would work!"

Ella clapped. "That was most impressive." Ella was moving toward Anne Maria to hug her. "You did a—" Ella stopped herself. "Oh, you don't care much for that."

"Aww, that was real nice-like, taking me feelings into consideration. You can hug me if ya' want, long as ya' promise to watch the hair."

Ella hugged Anne Maria. "You are quite kind."

Anne Maria smiled warmly. "Thank you."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Anne Maria: That felt real nice. I know I'm a good person, and if the nicest person here thinks I'm nice, then screw Zoey, I gotta' be doin' somethin' right!

Ella: I am ever-so impressed by Anne Maria's skills of improvisation. It's amazing how one can come up with such a song instantaneously!

* * *

Lindsay was waiting by the tanks, leaning against her team's tank, looking bored. "Can't I go somewhere else? Do I have to wait here?"

"Yes," Chris answered. "If you leave, then you might help one of your teammates, and that wouldn't be fair."

"It's boring, though."

"You being miserable is just a bonus!" Chris exclaimed. "It's almost been two hours, and no one else is back yet. Might be hearing some explosions soon, and wouldn't that be awesome!"

"No."

Chris waved dismissively to Lindsay. "No one cares what you think, anyway."

Lindsay looked into the distance and gasped. "It's Beth!"

"No one really likes prototype Zoey," Chris said. "Kind of came out wrong, had a few bugs."

"Hi, Lindsay!" Beth exclaimed, as she walked up to a tank with a blue fairy wand symbol on it and dropped her ball, still with its light green, into the water, causing the light to turn off. "Now we're tied!"

"Wouldn't it be great if we both won?!" Lindsay exclaimed, then glomped and picked up her friend.

"If you both won, there would be a tiebreaker for first place," Chris muttered. "Anyway, Beth, why did you come back, anyway? Didn't want to look for more balls?"

"I wanted to play it safe," Beth said. "I wanted to bring the one I found back before it exploded."

"But the light was still green," Chris said. "You had at least an hour left to look for more."

"Maybe, but better safe than sorry!" Beth exclaimed. Chris rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Lindsay: It was nice, you being the first one back. We had a lot of time to talk!  
Beth: That really was nice, catching up and all. I think we were bothering Chris, though.  
Lindsay: (Lindsay waved dismissively to the camera.) Don't care. Ooh! Did you see my new nail polish! (Lindsay models her hand to Beth.) I can totally do your nails if you want!  
Beth: Thank you, I'd love that!

* * *

DJ was carrying an armful of balls, as Zoey was walking alongside Duncan. Zoey was smiling sweetly and shyly at the punk, occasionally nervously looking away.

"You've been something," Duncan said, looking down at Zoey. "Really, you've been so kickass out here. We could really win this thing."

Zoey blushed. "Aww, it's nothing special."

"No, really, the way you leap up trees, practically run across water, beat up that bear—"

"I think someone else got that bear first, though," Zoey said, looking a bit ashamed, and a bit proud. "It had bandages for some reason."

"Probably a mummy bear," Duncan said, smirking. "That just made it even more hardcore!"

"Aww, you're too sweet," Zoey said. "I mean, sweet in a bad way, of course, because you're bad and mean and stuff."

"You bet I'm bad." Duncan pounded his fist into the palm of his other hand. "Don't anyone forget that."

"Success!" Leonard exclaimed, as he and Harold suddenly appeared from behind a tree, and Leonard started taking the balls that DJ was holding. "My ball tracking spell worked, and it looks like we hit the jackpot!"

"That is impressive," Harold said, being held up by his shirt from Duncan. "Do you have a spell where we can avoid getting pummeled now?"

"Indeed I do!" Leonard exclaimed. "Shieldus Pro—" Duncan punched Leonard in the jaw before he could finish, then gave Harold chase.

"Oh, Duncan," Zoey said, holding her hands together, looking all lovey-dovey.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Zoey: (holding her hands together, looking at the ceiling) Duncan's so cute, and chivalrous, and thoughtful… (Zoey holds her head and shakes it.) No. You're better than that, Zoey. You're better than those other girls at your school. I have a boyfriend, and he's amazing, and I could never cheat on him, because unlike those other girls, I have morals. I'm better than them.

DJ: Yeah, girl's got a mad crush on Duncan. Last time Duncan got involved in a love triangle, it didn't really end well, and I don't want to see my man get hurt again. Even if it was kind of his own fault.

* * *

Heather was walking along, with Amy still following her, when Heather saw a ball on the ground. "Obviously a trap."

"Nah, it's just an easy one," Amy said. "We should just go and grab it."

Heather narrowed her eyes. "That's just what Chris wants us to do." Heather looked around, and found a long stick, which she used as a pool cue to hit the ball several yards away. Heather smiled confidently. "You can't get me that easy, Chris!" Heather walked up to pick up the ball where it was now resting, and immediately screamed as she started falling through the ground. "What the hell?!"

Amy walked over to the hole, looking down. "Are you OK? Not that I care."

"Yeah," Heather said, sounding disgusted. "Just peachy."

"OK, then!" Amy said, smiling as she skipped off.

"Ugh, I didn't mean that, you idiot!" Heather shouted, to no avail. Heather then banged against the wall of her hole, then sat down in defeat, propping her head up with her hand. "Great. Just… great."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Heather: Someone was going to find me and help me eventually… right?

* * *

"Stand back," Katie said, putting her arm across Sadie's chest. "This may be the most dangerous ball yet."

Sadie gasped. "I don't think anyone could get that one."

Katie pat Sadie's hand. "I know, but I've got to try." Katie took a deep breath. "I'm going in."

"Katie, wait! You don't need to do this! It's not worth it!" Katie marched forth, bracing herself for what was to come.

"You can have this lovely cell phone for the low, low price of absolutely free!" A man wearing a khaki suit exclaimed, holding a new cell phone, shoving it in Katie's face. "You can talk, text, Facebook, listen to music, play games, file your taxes, cook dinner, do laundry, listen to music, play games, repeat things to make lists appear longer, and a partridge in a pear tree!"

Katie yawned. "Not interested."

"But wait, there's more!" the obnoxious man exclaimed. "If you take this free phone, we will throw in some cosmetics from the Dead Sea absolutely free!"

"Not interested!"

"But your old phone needs to be replaced! They double in weight every eight days, and pretty soon you won't even be able to hold it in your hand! It will become a literal black hole, sucking in the entire solar system, all because you didn't buy-I mean, accept this free phone. The fate of the planet is in your hands. I know you'll do the right thing."

Katie nodded. "You're right. I will do the right thing." Katie then kicked the guy in the balls, and swiped the ball from the cell phone kiosk.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Sadie: Why was there a cell phone kiosk on the island, anyway? That doesn't make sense.  
Katie: Chris' face doesn't make sense.

* * *

"This is boring," Max complained, sitting on the ground with his arms crossed. "Why are you playing with a children's toy? We should be eviling! Or at least looking for more balls."

Scarlett was screwing together a metal ball. "I'm deactivating the ball."

"Just throw it in some water," Max said. "Water deactivates them."

"No," Scarlett said. "It's acid." Scarlett held up a lemon. "Lemon juice counts. All ordinary water will do is short circuit the little light. It doesn't stop the timer."

Max stuck out his tongue. "Like Chris would really go through that sort of effort."

A loud explosion was heard. Scarlett turned to face the direction of the explosion, with a mean smirk.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Scarlett: Either that was a complete idiot, or someone who was too smart by half. (Scarlett smirks.) Hello, Noah.

* * *

Noah stood there, completely charred, with Dave on the ground a little away from him, slightly less charred, as Dave coughed. "I thought that wasn't supposed to happen."

"I don't get it," Noah said, somewhat out of it. "I deactivated the bombs. That shouldn't have happened."

"Maybe there was something wrong with that ball," Dave said, pointing to Noah's other ball on the ground. "That one's still intact."

Noah picked up the other ball. "Perhaps you're right. Still, maybe I should get a closer look at—"

**KABOOM!**

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Noah: Yeah, that was my fault, assuming Chris wasn't lying about water deactivating the bombs.

* * *

"I heard an explosion," Sky said, looking around nervously. "We should probably get back, before we lose our two."

"We need a tiebreaker first," Courtney said, then looked excited. "There!" Courtney pointed to a monkey that was holding one of the balls. "First one to catch—"

"Courtney, no." Sky shook her head as she put her hand on Courtney's shoulder. Your ball is blinking red pretty fast. "We really need to just take the two we found and bring them back."

"But we need to—"

"I promise we'll do a tiebreaker after the competition," Sky said, then smirked. "And I'm going to win that!"

Courtney sighed. "You're right. I'm being stupid. Getting the balls to the tank is more important." Courtney grinned. "First one to the tank wins!"

Sky nodded. "You're on." Courtney took out her ball, which was blinking red very rapidly, and Sky took out hers, which was still yellow. "Wait, you might still have time to look for more." Courtney looked pained by her own words. "What if only one of us brings the balls back? The other can look for more balls. I'll bring the balls back, and you can continue searching."

Sky smiled warmly. "That's really a good idea." Sky chuckled slightly. "It won't be as much fun, going it alone."

"As long as we win." Courtney hugged Sky, then ran off. "See you when you get back!"

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Sky: I do wonder why Courtney didn't want to keep searching while I went back with the balls. Maybe she really thinks I'm better deep down? I kind of feel bad about that, now.

Courtney: I was getting tired, really. Don't get me wrong, I'm still better than Sky when I'm at my peak… Sky just kind of has a longer peak than I do.

* * *

"Looks like almost everyone is back," Chris said. "So far, the Courageous Glamorous Hawks have twenty-five balls!"

"You're welcome," Zoey said, waving shyly.

"Yes," Chris said, annoyed. "Moving on, the Daring Debutants have nineteen, and the Cheerful Fairies have eighteen."

"I swear, you're useless!" Amy complained, then smacked Samey.

"Ow!" Samey cried out. Lindsay was clenching her teeth.

"Look out, here I come!" Owen exclaimed, running toward the tank with a ball. Which then exploded right in his hand, sending his charred body flying toward the others.

"Eww, disgusting!" Amy cried out, reeling back.

"Disgustingly awesome!" Chris exclaimed, as Noah and Dave, still charred, were walking up, and Noah dropped a ball into the Hawks' tank.

Chris looked confused. "That ball looked awfully in-tact for how, well, explodey you look.

"Found it afterward," Noah stated. "And you lied about the water!"

Chris laughed. "Oh, man, I was hoping someone was gonna' try to outsmart me by doing that! I wish I could've seen your faces! Nah, that's water mixed with lemon juice in the tanks. The lemon juice is what deactivates the balls. The water just turns off the blinky thingy." Noah slapped his own face in frustration.

Courtney was hurrying to the tanks, holding onto her two balls. "I'm gonna' make it!" Courtney immediately dunked one of the balls into the Hawks' tank, while the other one exploded right in her face, and she immediately dropped to the ground. "A little help, please?" No one seemed very interested in helping Courtney up.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Gwen: When I got back, I saw Courtney just lying on the ground, writhing in pain. I almost felt bad and wanted to help her, but then I remembered she's a pretty terrible person, and probably deserves it.

* * *

"Come on, girl, you can do this!" Heather shouted desperately, trying to climb out of the hole, but just slipping down. Heather looked at the ball she was holding, which was rapidly flashing red. "At least I can get rid of this." Heather threw the ball out of the hole, then dusted her hands off, looking slightly calmer… until the ball rolled back into the hole. Heather panicked, and picked up the ball again to throw it out, except it exploded right in her hand, leaving Heather charred and in great pain, trapped in a hole.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Leshawna: (singing) _Now I'm gonna' leave you wedged up in a hole. _(Leshawna laughs.) Seems like a pretty fitting way to end it.

* * *

"And time is almost up," Chris said.

"I don't remember this being timed," Courtney said, a bit out of it, still on the ground and all.

Chris shrugged. "Don't really have all day. Some of you might find ways around the rules, and all." Chris took out his megaphone. "You all have five minutes to get back!" Chris put away his megaphone. "They probably heard that.

"We're gonna' make it!" Katie shouted, running toward the tanks with her arms full of balls.

"Ooh, ooh, let me do it! Please!" Sadie looked pleadingly to Katie.

"Okie!" Katie gave the balls to Sadie, who skipped over to the tanks.

"You've all got Katie to thank for this!" Sadie exclaimed as the dropped the balls into the tank… the tank marked with a tiara.

"No!" Katie shouted.

"You're kidding!" Chris exclaimed, slapping the side of his face. "I don't believe it! You added the balls to the wrong tank!"

Sadie blinked. "We're the Fairies, right?"

Chris pointed to the Fairies' tank. "This is your tank, with the wand." Chris pointed to the Debutantes' tank. This is the Daring Debutante's tank, with the tiara, and with twelve more balls, they're in the lead, thirty-one to the Hawks' twenty-eight!"

"Wait, that's not fair," Courtney said, sounding pained.

"I agree. It's not fair." Chris laughed. "I also don't care. If you're going to get any more balls, they'd better come within twenty seconds."

"I'm here!" Sky shouted, running as fast as she could toward the tanks, and tossing the balls into the tank.

"Will the balls make it in?" Chris asked. "Twenty-nine! Thirty! And time! Thirty to thirty-one, the Daring Debutantes win!"

"But they all made it in!" Sky complained. "That isn't fair! You didn't say there was a time limit!"

"I gave you a five-minute warning," Chris complained, crossing his arms over his chest. "You should be thankful I even gave you that."

Scarlett came running back, out of breath, holding five balls, then dropping them into the tank. "Made it!"

"Nope!" Chris exclaimed. "You're too late, and the Debutantes won!"

"That isn't fair!" Scarlett yelled.

"Is that all you kids today complain about, fairness?" Chris shrugged. "You kids have it easy. Back in my day, we didn't even have cell phones that could fit in your pocket!"

"Um, where is Max?"

Scarlett smiled. "If we're lucky, he's been eaten."

Max almost immediately ran out screaming, and stopped in front of Scarlett. "Be more careful not to lose me next time! I could've been eaten!" Scarlett rolled her eyes.

Sky helped Courtney too her feet, then looked around. "Wait a minute," Sky said, "aren't we missing Heather?"

"You're welcome," Leshawna said, smirking. "Girl was tormenting Gwen, so she had to go."

Sky's eyes shot wide open. "Wait a minute, you don't mean—"

"What, no!" Leshawna shouted, almost sounding offended. "I didn't kill her. Just set a trap for her, left her wedged up in a hole. She was trying to hurt Gwen. I had to do it to protect her."

"We should help get her out."

"No," Leshawna said, grabbing Sky's arm, staring into Sky's eyes. "She needs some cooling off time. We're leaving her there for now. Got it?" Sky nodded.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Sky: Look, I know Heather isn't a very good person, but really, trapping her in a hole? Don't sink to her level! At first Leshawna seemed to only go after Heather when she deserved it, but back in _World Tour, _something just snapped, and she just seemed to have it out for Heather.

* * *

Lindsay raised her hand. "Do we get a prize?"

Chris blinked. "Huh? Oh… yeah, the prize. We'll have a party set up behind the cabins, or something or other. I'll get the lazy interns working on that, should've had it done by now." Chris took out his cell phone. "Oh, and the Cheerful Fairies and Courageous Glamorous Hawks are gonna' have to vote someone out tonight, so decide that." Chris dialed his phone, then put it to his head. "Yeah, what's your name, need you to do your job." Chris nodded and looked irritated. "The party, you know, for the winner?" Chris shook his head. "Well it's your job to do what I tell you to do, even if I forgot to tell you to do it!" Chris put his phone away. "Some people, always blaming other people for their mistakes. But then, I'm not sure interns count as real people anyway."

"Yay!" Lindsay exclaimed, then blew into a noisemaker. "It feels like forever since I've been to a party like this!" Lindsay the cut herself a piece of cake with white frosting and sprinkles.

"You mean a children's birthday party," Amy said, annoyed, as she took the party hat off her head and threw it to the ground. "This is totally lame!"

Lindsay looked frustrated and massaged her forehead. "You hate everything, don't you?"

"Hey," Tyler said, walking over with Geoff toward Lindsay. "We're about to start pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey!"

"Ch'yeah!" Geoff exclaimed. "We were thinking you and Tyler versus me and Bridgette! It'll be awesome!"

"Yay!" Lindsay exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"You'd better watch out, though. Bridge is a master pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey-er." Amy rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Amy: Seriously, are these people like five?!

* * *

"So we agree," Leonard said, over on the boy's side of the Cheerful Fairies' cabin. "Katie is a screw-up, and we'd be better off without her."

Cody looked a bit confused. "I thought Sadie messed up the challenge." Cody scratched his head. "I might be getting Katie and Sadie mixed up, though. Always was hard to remember which was which."

"They look different enough," Harold said. "One is beautiful, while the other looks like she doesn't eat nearly enough. Though I have trouble remembering which was Katie and which was Sadie, too."

"Weren't you on the same team as them?" Cody asked.

"So it's agreed," Leonard stated. "We vote off Katie tonight." B sighed, then shook his head, though no one seemed to notice him.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Leonard: Fortunately for the rest of my team, not only am I one of the most powerful wizards in the world, but I'm an excellent strategist, if I do say so myself. With me taking charge, we will be unstoppable!

* * *

Leshawna blew a noisemaker in the girls' side of the Courageous Glamorous Hawks' cabin. "Goodbye Heather!"

Courtney's face contorted with confusion. "Where did you even get that from?"

"I don't think that's really any of your business," Leshawna said, glaring at Courtney.

Gwen smiled as she sat up in her bed. "It'll be nice, getting rid of Heather early. So glad I won't have to put up with her for long this season."

"This isn't right," Sky said, sitting alongside Courtney in her bed. "Couldn't we at least help Heather out and give her a little dignity before she leaves?"

"She deserves this," Leshawna said. "Heather doesn't deserve better! She's made all our lives hell for years."

Sky looked to Courtney. "I think I'll clear my head and go for a walk. Mind coming with?"

Courtney nodded, then followed Sky out the door. "I assume you wanted to talk about voting Leshawna out?"

Sky nodded. "Yes. She's changed. She didn't used to go after Heather like this."

"I know," Courtney said. "I used to think she was pretty nice, but then she started showing her true colors when I entered _Total Drama Action."_

Sky smiled nervously. "Yeah, that wasn't exactly your best season, either."

Courtney looked embarrassed. "I was just trying to win."

"You did seem to go a little far that season."

Courtney looked down. "I might have gotten a little carried away. I don't even always really realize how I'm coming off. I trust you to call me out if I start getting too bad this season."

Sky smirked. "As long as I can trust you not to ignore me when I tell you." Sky looked around. "So, about Heather, you know her better than I do. How bad is she, anyway?"

"She's pretty mean, and she enjoys being mean. Having said that, she has become easier to get along with since that first season, but I would be careful around her, still. She may not be evil, but she is still neither trustworthy nor nice."

"Got it," Sky said, smiling.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Sierra: Well, it's pretty obvious that Katie's the strong one, and Sadie's the kind of useless one. (Sierra smiles nervously.) I know that's mean, but it's kind of true. I bet Katie's going to be a big help for our team once we let Sadie loose.

Leonard: Katie obviously lost the challenge today. Unlike me, she has no useful talents, so it's only fair for her to go.

Sadie: Who do you think?  
Katie: I don't know… Sugar is pretty mean. Maybe a lot of people might vote for her and not you, maybe?  
Sadie: I hope… I'm worried about this vote.

Anne Maria: Sadie lost us the challenge, so it's only fair that… wait. I really don't know which one's Sadie and which one's Katie. I'll vote for… hmm…. (Anne Maria flips a coin into the air, catches it, and puts it on her other arm.)

Ella: Katie's and Sadie's friendship is precious, and while I fear one of them will be leaving us, I cannot, in good conscious, vote for either of them. Maybe Jo? She seems rather unpleasant, and I don't really know her well.

* * *

The sixteen members of the Cheerful Fairies were sitting on the tree stumps around the campfire. Chris had a plate of fifteen marshmallows before him. "You guys lost again. Last place again, too." Chris shook his head. "Maybe after tonight, you'll have yourself a stronger team, if you vote off a weak link." Chris picked up three marshmallows. "Harold, Leonard, Justin, you guys are safe." Chris threw three marshmallows.

"Well of course they wouldn't vote off their most powerful team member," Leonard bragged as he caught his marshmallow.

"Yeah," Chris said, "I'm not sure who the most powerful member of your team is. But I know it's not you. Anyway, Beth, Rodney, and Izzy, you three are also safe."

"Thank you, Chris," Beth said, smiling.

"Yeah, you all really need to stop talking so I can move this along." Chris picked up another two marshmallows. "Beardo and B." Chris tossed a couple more marshmallows. "Now that's more like it. Anne Maria, you're also safe, along with Sierra and Cody." Chris tossed three more marshmallows.

"We're safe!" Sierra exclaimed, squeezing Cody tight enough that he had trouble breathing. "Isn't it great that we get to spend more time together?!" Cody gave a weak thumbs up.

"Jo and Ella, you two are safe as well." Chris tossed a couple more marshmallows.

"Are you kiddin' me?!" Sugar yelled. "Ella's safe?! No way! No one actually likes Ella!"

"I like Ella," Anne Maria said, standing up, glaring at Sugar. "You want to make something of it?"

"Please, don't fight," Ella said. Anne Maria looked at Ella, then sat back down.

"Look," Chris said, "I know no one likes Ella, but she's also not the one who messed up today's challenge, probably why she's safe." Chris tossed Sugar a marshmallow. "As are you."

Sugar caught the marshmallow in her mouth, and swallowed. "Can we have Juggy Chunks instead of marshmallows next time?"

Chris blinked. "You are weird." Chris turned to Katie and Sadie, who looked nervous. "Katie and Sadie… you two know what you did."

"Sadie made a mistake," Katie said, nervous. "She didn't mean to put the balls in the wrong tank. Why couldn't you all give her another chance?"

Chris shook his head. "Katie, I'm ashamed of you, pinning the blame on your best friend like that."

"But I did make the mistake," Sadie said, sounding unsure.

"Tsk, tsk. Either way, one of you is going to take the fall. The person who is safe tonight is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Sadie." Chris tossed Sadie a marshmallow, who looked stunned, while Katie looked furious.

"Wait, why am I safe?" Sadie asked, confused. "I cost us the challenge."

"I'm sorry," Anne Maria said. "I didn't remember which of you's was which."

Sierra slapped her own face. "Wait, how does anyone not know the difference between a fat white girl and a skinny girl of unknown ethnicity?"

"Unknown?" Katie asked, irritated. "I'm—"

"I thought Katie was the fat one?" Leonard asked.

"It doesn't really matter," Harold said. "They're pretty much the same person anyway."

"OK, that seriously gets tiring," Katie complained. "We're two different people! I'm the strong one, and the—"

"No one really cares," Chris said, annoyed. "If they cared, they wouldn't have confused you two in the first place. Now go over to a square and push a button, and get your ugly mug off my island!"

Katie clenched her teeth, walked over to Chris, and kicked him in the balls, causing his to fall over in pain. "I've been wanting to do that for years now. It felt good." Katie walked over to the fourth square, pushed the button, and the ground gave out beneath her, as she fell for who knows how long."

"Katie!" Sadie cried out, running over to the hole. "Why did it have to be Katie? Why couldn't it have been me?!"

"I thought we already established that it's because no one knew which of you was which," Chris said. "Now Sadie, I know this is hard for you, but we have another elimination ceremony coming up, so if you don't leave, I'm going to have Chef make you leave, understood? Good."

Sadie looked up, confused. "Huh?"

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Sadie: (crying profusely) **I miss Katie already!**

Gwen: Yeah, I've had enough Heather for four seasons. I don't need another.

Leshawna: I really hope they don't have a nice hotel this season, 'cause you don't deserve it.

Sky: I'm really uncomfortable with what Leshawna did to Heather. Sure, she's mean, but I really wonder if Leshawna is becoming she who she despises.

Dave: (scribbling forcefully with a red marker on a photo of Sky) Die scum die!

* * *

Sixteen of the seventeen members of the Courageous Glamorous Hawks—all except for Heather—were sitting on the tree stumps around the campfire. Chris had a plate of sixteen marshmallows before him. "This is your first time here this season, so I shall explain the drill."

Courtney rolled her eyes and moved her hand as if it were a puppet's mouth. "Marshmallows if you're safe, whoever doesn't get one loses, yeah, we know the drill."

"Fine," Chris said, annoyed, then tossed Courtney a marshmallow. "You're safe."

"Thank you," Courtney said, catching the marshmallow.

Chris looked annoyed still. "Gwen and Duncan, you two lovebirds are also safe."

"We're not together anymore," Gwen said, not sounding like she was putting much effort into it.

"That's nice." Chris yawned, then prepared to toss more marshmallows. "Marshmallows for Max, Scarlett, and Noah." Chris tossed three more marshmallows. "DJ, Trent, Scott." Chris tossed another three marshmallows. "Alejandro, Topher, and Blaineley." Chris tossed three more marshmallows."

"Was there ever a doubt?" Topher asked, wearing a confident smile.

"Yeah, these people mustn't've seen last season since they kept you." Chris picked up two more marshmallows. "Lovebirds Dave and Sky are both safe!"

"What?" Dave asked, confused, as a marshmallow bounced off his head. "That's impossible! Everyone voted for Sky!"

"Uh, no, just you." Chris picked up the second to last marshmallow and tossed it to Zoey. "Zoey, you're safe, too."

"Go Team Zoey!" Zoey exclaimed, raising a fist to the sky.

Leshawna nervously looked around. "Wait, that can't be right. Why am I in the bottom?!"

Chris shrugged. "Dunno'. Probably the needless cruelty toward Heather."

Leshawna crossed her arms over her chest. "She was messin' with Gwen. Someone had to stop her."

Chris tapped his chin. "Well, I've got good news and I've got bad news. The good news is that Heather had the most votes."

Leshawna smiled confidently. "That's not so bad."

"I didn't get to that part yet," Chris said, annoyed. "I don't like being interrupted. The bad news is that Heather isn't here, and I don't really have the patience to go looking for her and stuff, so since you have the second-most votes, and it's pretty much your fault Heather isn't here, I'm just eliminating you instead."

"Say what?!" Leshawna shouted. "No, no, you can't do that!"

"Well it wasn't really right what you did," Sky said. "Heather didn't deserve that."

"Of course she did!" Leshawna yelled. "Do you have any idea what that girl's done to us?!"

"Yes," Sky answered.

"This ain't right!" Leshawna nervously looked around. "I can't leave! Heather has to go!"

"Look, do I have to get Chef to force you to leave?" Chris asked, rubbing his forehead.

"Fine, I'm goin', I'm goin'," Leshawna griped as she walked up to Chris, then looked lost. "So what am I supposed to do now?"

Chris led Leshawna over to the five squares, with a button in front of each square on a raised column. "Just stand on a square, push the button, and get a surprise!" Leshawna nervously looked at the buttons, then stood on the second square, pushed the button, and the square, attached by a spring underneath, immediately flung her high into the air, screaming. "Ha ha, that never gets old."

"Is she all right?" Gwen asked, concerned.

Chris shrugged. "Probably. Maybe. Don't really care enough to look into it. But now, Sadie and Leshawna are gone." Chris scratched his head. "Or maybe it was Katie and Leshawna. Don't really remember, and it doesn't really matter much anyway, since they're pretty much the same exact person. But now, only forty-seven contestants remain. One of them will be five million dollars richer by the end of the season, and we'll get one step closer next time, so watch us then, on _Total Drama Fifty-Two!"_

* * *

"Hello?!" Heather shouted, still from the bottom of her hole. "Somebody?! Anybody?! Please?!" Heather sat down and started crying a little.

* * *

**Votes**

Anne Maria: Katie  
Beardo: Katie  
Beth: Sadie  
B: Sadie  
Cody: Katie  
Ella: Jo  
Harold: Katie  
Izzy: Sadie  
Jo: Katie  
Justin: Katie  
Katie: Sugar  
Leonard: Katie  
Rodney: Katie  
Sadie: Sugar  
Sierra: Sadie  
Sugar: Ella

Katie: 8  
Sadie: 4  
Sugar: 2  
Ella: 1  
Jo: 1

Alejandro: Leshawna  
Blaineley: Zoey  
Courtney: Leshawna  
Dave: Sky  
DJ: Zoey  
Duncan: Heather  
Gwen: Heather  
Leshawna: Heather  
Max: Heather  
Noah: Dave  
Scarlett: Leshawna  
Scott: Heather  
Sky: Leshawna  
Topher: Zoey  
Trent: Heather  
Zoey: Heather

Heather: 7  
Leshawna: 4  
Zoey: 3  
Dave: 1  
Sky: 1

Losers: Mike, Ezekiel, Cameron, Katie, Leshawna

Cheerful Fairies: Anne Maria, Beardo, Beth, B, Cody, Ella, Harold, Izzy, Jo, Justin, Leonard, Rodney, Sadie, Sierra, Sugar

Daring Debutantes: Amy, Brick, Bridgette, Dakota, Dawn, Eva, Geoff, Jasmine, Lightning, Lindsay, Owen, Sam, Samey, Shawn, Staci, Tyler

Courageous Glamorous Hawks: Alejandro, Blaineley, Courtney, Dave, DJ, Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Max, Noah, Scarlett, Scott, Sky, Topher, Trent, Zoey

* * *

And Katie and Leshawna are the next two gone. Maybe surprised? Maybe not? Katie left for a pretty simple reason, really: I've already told her story. I don't feel I have anywhere else to go with her character, so I used her here as pretty much a parody of my portrayal of Katie, as that "super awesome at everything but didn't get a fair chance in _Total Drama Island" _girl. And sadly, she isn't getting that chance here, either.

Leshawna left for very similar reasons: had she stuck around, her story would have been nearly identical to the story I already told with Leshawna. I didn't feel a need to write _Leshawna Accepts Heather: The Sequel, _so Leshawna had to go.


	7. Day 4: Part 1: The Spirited Blue Bandana

**Total Drama 52**

**Chapter 7: Day 4: Part 1: The Spirited Blue Bandana**

Chris stood on the dock, raising his arms excitedly. "Last time on _Total Drama, _the contestants had to search the island for these explosive balls." Chris took out a deactivated metal ball from his pocket, and started lightly bouncing it in the palm of his hand. "The contestants looked all over for these things, but once they found one, they only had two hours to finish the challenge, else the things would start getting a little bit explosion." Chris laughed. "And indeed, some of them did get burnt. Courtney especially got it good! But even funnier was when Katie accidentally put her team's balls in the wrong tank, which gave the Daring Debutantes the victory." Chris tapped his chin in thought. "Or maybe Sadie did it." Chris shrugged. "Not that it matters, because Katie took the fall for that mistake, and she fell into the bottomless abyss below!"

Chris walked to the other side of the dock. "Katie's mistake also hurt the Courageous Glamorous Hawks' chance of winning as well. Heather kept trying to injure Gwen and Leshawna, so Leshawna tricked Heather by setting up a trap next to the ball, instead of beneath it, apparently realizing that Heather wouldn't be stupid enough to step right on the spot. But not smart enough. Still, while Leshawna was able to gather enough votes to get Heather voted out—which was not hard, since, you know, no one actually likes Heather—Sky worked hard to take out Leshawna instead. And since Heather was still stuck in that pit—and still is stuck in that pit, for that matter—I just made Leshawna leave instead, since looking for Heather and getting her out would've been too big of an inconvenience, and Leshawna had the next-highest number of votes anyway, so it was time to spring a surprise exit on her." Chris laughed again. "Good one, Chris." Chris gave a thumbs-up. "But now, forty-seven contestants remain, and another two contestants will be leaving us today. Which two will they be? Find out, coming up now, on _Total Drama—"_

**KABOOM!**

Chris lay down on the dock, charred from head to toe, with a look of shock on his face. "OK, who dunked that ball in water?!

* * *

"How is Sky still here?" Dave complained, shortly after the elimination ceremony that night. He was following Noah, who had stuck his fingers in his ears. "I mean, she is the worst player here."

"You're going to keep following me, aren't you?"

"Well, you know how it is." Dave kicked an empty can on the ground. "Girl pretends to like you, but she's only using you because she's a gold-digger."

Noah stopped, then pointed over in front of him. "Oh, look, it's Alejandro. Aren't you in a secret alliance with him? Maybe you should report to him, tell him all about Sky."

Dave stepped forward to get a good look over to where Noah had pointed, looking hard. "I don't see him." Dave turned around, confused by the lack of Noah.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Dave: I'm really getting tired of that. Isn't there anyone who can treat me with the respect I deserve?

* * *

Dave was sulking on the steps of the cabin, as Alejandro approached. "Did that horrible Sky do this to you?" Alejandro asked.

"Yeah," Dave answered, not looking up at Alejandro. "Sky must've got in Noah's head, 'cause Noah ditched me."

Alejandro shook his head, then sat down beside Dave, putting his arm around him. "Perhaps you are going about this the wrong way."

"No, Sky deserves it!" Dave shot his hand to the air.

Alejandro shook his head. "I do not mean that. You're thinking too small, your revenge too petty. How do you expect to enact your revenge if you stoop down to causing her to hurt herself on the cafeteria bench?"

Dave looked away and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well she deserves it."

"That is not the point. When you do that, she looks like the victim. It makes you look like the bad guy."

"She's the bad guy!" Dave whined. "Everyone who saw what she did to me last season can see that!"

"Not everyone watched. I know what truly happened, of course, but some others just see you as a guy who's picking on a helpless girl."

"She's not helpless at all!"

Alejandro sighed. "Not everyone knows that. If you want your revenge, you need to expose her true colors for the rest to see, for otherwise you will look like the bad guy."

"But she used me!"

Alejandro shuddered. "I know that, we've established that. You're thinking too short term with your revenge, though. I know it feels good in the moment to cause her to fall, but in the long term, that's going to make her into a martyr."

"She's not a martyr!" Dave shouted. Alejandro's eye twitched.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Alejandro: (banging his head against the wall)

* * *

"You know Sky is a horrible person," Alejandro said, trying to sound comforting. "I, too, am aware of how despicable Sky is. But if everyone else believes she is great, they will stand up for her. You must turn everyone else against Sky first."

"How?" Dave asked. "I keep telling everyone what she did to me, and I don't think anyone's taking me seriously."

"Actions speak louder than words, my friend," Alejandro said, grinning. "Right now, it's only your word against hers, and a beautiful woman against a scrawny boy such as yourself, it's no wonder no one's taking your side."

"Do you have to insult me?" Dave asked, annoyed.

"Yes." Alejandro put his hand to his chest. "You were not graced with my looks, so you will have to rely on brains alone to pull this off. But I am confident that you can pull this off. You must be sneaky, and come up with a plan not to physically hurt Sky, but to convince the others that she is a horrible person who cannot be trusted. Then, and only then, can you get the revenge you deserve."

Dave sighed. "I really wanted to hurt Sky, but you're right." Dave stood up. "I'm better than this. I just need to find a way to turn everyone else against Sky! Thanks, Al!" Alejandro's eye started twitching again.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Dave: I know Alejandro can be pretty manipulative at times, but he's not all bad. It's obvious he knows the truth about Sky, and it's bothering him just as much as me.

Alejandro: Either Dave will take out Sky, who is going to be a major threat down the road, or, more likely, he will crash and burn. Less useful, but it will be hilarious. I win either way.

* * *

Heather shivered at the bottom of the hole she was stuck inside. Heather looked around, and gathered up a few leaves to cover herself with as she lay down in the hole. "_Maybe I should get a slightly less skimpy outfit if I'm on this show again,"_ Heather thought.

* * *

"So, I guess we're still going to have to put up with Heather," Courtney said, walking back with Sky to the cabin that night. "I'm not really looking forward to that."

"I hope she's all right." Sky yawned. "I feel like we should look for her. I am getting sleepy, though."

"She's not a very good person," Courtney said. "It's not like she hasn't had this coming."

"I know," Sky said. "Maybe it's just that I can be more objective, since I don't really know her well." Sky smirked. "I do tend to recall you made quite a few enemies yourself."

Courtney's eyes shot wide open. "That's different! I tried to be nice!"

Sky chuckled. "I know. I'm just saying there's more to you than the mean, bossy person a lot of people see."

"Heather is mean, though," Courtney said. "It's who she is."

"Is she still that bad? I don't want to excuse her actions in _Total Drama Island, _and she wasn't exactly nice in later seasons, but she didn't seem that bad, either."

Courtney looked deep in thought. "You may have a point, but still, she's not exactly easy to get along—wait." Courtney held her head as she shook it. "OK, maybe… wait."

"I'm not saying she's a good person," Sky said. "I've seen her on the show. I just think she probably doesn't deserve being stuck in a hole."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Sky: Do I think Heather is a good person? No. She is strong, though, and if nothing else, I can't imagine her being harder to work with than Sugar was.

Courtney: Well, I suppose Heather did help me a bit after a certain incident which I'd rather not talk about, involving my best friend betraying me! That's a lot worse than trying to get her voted out, like if I can forgive Gwen for… I mean, forgive someone who shall remain nameless for doing something so heinous, then certainly Gwen could… I mean, someone could forgive me for a lesser act of betrayal which I now truly regret. Especially since it backfired. And it's a game, people! Betrayal comes with the territory, so suck it up!

* * *

"You're right," Courtney said, putting a hand on Sky's shoulder. "I do want to get some sleep, though, and it's going to be hard to find her in the dark. She'll be OK for the night, I'm sure. We'll—wait." Courtney put her hand over Sky's mouth, which Sky moved off. "I heard something."

"I wasn't saying anything," Sky said, confused.

Courtney blinked. "But that's what people—ugh, never mind that." Courtney pointed over to some bushes that were rustling. "I think there are spies in our midst."

"Or a wild animal," Sky said, looking nervously at the bush. "Maybe we should go inside."

"Oh, no," Courtney said, approaching the bush, taking off her shoe, getting ready to whack someone with it. Courtney quickly pulled back a branch, and heard a scream.

"What are you doing?" Bridgette asked.

"You're not going to hit us with that, are you?" Geoff asked, cowering in fear.

Courtney whacked Geoff in the head with her shoe, then starting putting it back on her foot. "What were you two doing?!"

Geoff gulped. "We were just—"

"I know what you were doing!" Courtney yelled, throwing her hands in the air. "Why?!"

"I like Geoff," Bridgette said, holding onto her boy.

"Ch'yeah," Geoff said.

"I think she meant why you were making out in the bush," Sky said. "Instead of somewhere more private, maybe?"

"That too," Courtney added.

"There isn't any place private here," Bridgette said, sounding somewhat annoyed. "Look, Courtney, I like Geoff. He's a good guy, so leave us alone."

"But—urgh!" Courtney stomped her foot. "I need to go." Courtney stormed off.

Sky looked nervous as she turned to Bridgette. "Sorry about that. You know Courtney." Sky laughed uncomfortably.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Sky: Courtney's really not all bad, but the more I know her, the more I can understand why most of the people here don't really like her.

Courtney: So I had to leave, because I knew if I stuck around, I was going to wind up saying something I would regret, but seriously Bridgette, Geoff's a loser! You shouldn't be so desperate for just any old guy who comes along! But I had to leave because I didn't want to escalate the situation any more than I already had, and I am lucky that Bridgette has more patience than I could ever have, but I really don't want to keep pushing my luck. But really, Bridgette, why?! Why do you do this to yourself?! Look at Sky and that loser Dave, and how, even though she liked Dave, she wasn't letting herself get carried away, and she won a million dollars for it! That's something one can respect. (Courtney laughed.) I do wish I could get Bridgette to see reason, though. I'm only looking out for her best interests.

* * *

**Confession Chris' Trailer**

Sierra: Me and my Codykins have been getting along great. He even let me hug him today! He gave me permission to hug him, and it was awesome!  
Chris: (pounding on the trailer door) Get out of my trailer!  
Sierra: (looking back toward the door, yelling) Wait your turn! **I'm busy! **(looking back toward the camera, smiling) Yeah, Courtney's been in the outhouse confessional for more than two hours now, and I just really wanted to get that off my chest. So amazingness!

* * *

Jasmine was asleep in a tree as the sun rose the next morning. She soon woke up, then leapt down, and walked toward the Daring Debutantes' cabin, though before she could open the door, Amy walked out the door, with some makeup to cover her mole. "Hi, I'm Samey. Are you ready for our gathering of fruit this morning?" Amy pumped her fist across her chest.

Jasmine scratched her head. "I know your name, silly. You seem wide awake this morning, though." Jasmine walked off, with Amy behind her, with a devious smirk on her face as she rubbed her hands together.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Amy: This is perfect! Sure, I miss out on a little beauty sleep, but pretending to be Samey will be so worth it! It's going to be so much fun to open Jasmine's eyes to how horrible Samey is!

* * *

"Hey, Jasmine!" Shawn exclaimed, leaping down from his tree as Jasmine and Amy walked by.

"Shawn!" Jasmine exclaimed, embracing Shawn in a hug. "Ready to find something edible this morning?"

"Of course," Shawn said. "It's good to stay in practice. When the zombie apocalypse comes, you can't count on having breakfast served to you."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Would you shut up about that whole stupid zombie apocalypse thing?"

Shawn looked confident. "You may make fun now, but you'll see who's laughing when the zombie apocalypse happens! And it won't be me, 'cause there's nothing funny about a zombie outbreak!"

"He's such a loser," Amy said, sounding disgusted. "I guess you can't find anyone else who can stand to be around you."

Jasmine raised an eyebrow, looking upset. "Are you quite all right?"

"I'm fine," Amy said, angrily staring into Jasmine's eyes. "I'm just tired of you! I can't believe we were ever friends!" Amy angrily stormed off.

Jasmine looked stunned, then turned to Shawn. "Wonder what that was about."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Amy: (smirking while rubbing her hands together) Yes! It was working perfectly! Get Jasmine to hate Samey, and Jasmine and Samey are no longer friends! It was perfect!

* * *

"I saw what you did."

Amy grumbled. "Do you follow me everywhere?"

"No." Dawn was sitting on the ground in front of Amy. "She's going to figure out that you were not Sammi."

"Only if you tell her," Amy said, glaring at Dawn, who glared right back, which caused Amy to flinch. "If you ruin this for me, I will make you regret it!"

"No, you won't," Dawn said. "You can't hurt me."

"You don't know what I can do to you!" Amy yelled. A vain on her forehead looked like it would pop.

"I'm not going to tell her immediately," Dawn said, closing her eyes. "I feel confident that Jasmine will discover your ruse without my interference."

"Jasmine's an idiot," Amy said, with her hands on her hips and wearing a cocky grin. "She's never going to figure out that I'm Amy pretending to be Samey."

"Oh, I think I'll figure it out."

Amy turned around, shocked to see Jasmine right there, looking angry. "Um… hi?" Amy said, nervously playing with her fingers.

"I knew something was off!" Jasmine shouted. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"My sister sucks!" Amy cried out. "Why can't you see that?! This is for your own good!" Amy quickly ran off.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Jasmine: Amy's just awful. Even if she doesn't like Samey for her own selfish reasons, she just wants to turn everyone against her for no reason! Why? I mean, what's the point?

* * *

"Jasmine?" Samey asked, standing outside her cabin, looking up in the trees. "Are you there, Jasmine?" Samey looked around, then sighed. "I guess she was tired of having me around. I mean, I don't blame her." Samey started walking off, and sniffled. "It still hurts, though."

Someone was watching as Samey walked off, and started to follow her.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Samey: (nervously rubbing her arm) I mean, I guess I shouldn't expect Jasmine to want to hang around me all the time. I should just be happy that she's ever willing to put up with me, really. It's OK. (Samey smiles nervously.)

* * *

"I can't do this!"

Dawn was sitting on the ground with her legs crossed, and opened her eyes to look over at Shawn, also sitting on the ground. "Just breathe in, and breathe out," Dawn said. "Feel the breath flowing through your body."

"Yeah, but it's the perfect time for a zombie to catch me off guard!" Shawn stood up, and shook his fist. "I'm not going out like this!"

Jasmine was also sitting on the ground as she glared at Shawn. "Could you keep watch quietly so I can meditate, at least?" Jasmine turned to Dawn. "Sorry about that, mate. Can we get back to this?"

"Of course," Dawn replied as she closed her eyes. "Close your eyes. Center your energy."

Jasmine looked confused. "I'm not really sure what that means."

"Close your eyes and relax," Dawn said. "Relax your mind. Anything bothering you, push it out."

Jasmine closed her eyes tight for a few seconds, then opened them. "No, sorry can't do this. The whole thing Amy just did's bothering me too much."

"It's OK." Dawn put her hand on Jasmine's shoulder. "We can try again another time."

"Thanks," Jasmine said, smiling. "I'll try to cooperate better."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Jasmine: Dawn really is a lovely person. (Jasmine nervously looks to the side.) A bit creepy, but I'm used to the wildlife in Australia, so it doesn't faze me much. Though I don't really understand everything she talks about, either. (Jasmine smiles.) Still, lovely girl.

* * *

Bridgette was walking through the forest, just admiring the beauty all around her, when she obliviously tripped over a rock, falling on her face. "Ow!"

"Is someone there?"

"Just me, Dakota!" Bridgette called out, picking herself off the ground, and slipping, falling down again. "I'm OK!"

Dakota walked out, with Sam following her. "Did you hurt yourself?" Dakota asked, seeing Bridgette picking herself up from the ground.

Bridgette smiled. "You get used to it." Bridgette brushed dirt off her shirt, then gave a knowing smile. "I suppose I could guess what you two were doing out here?"

"Just snuggling a little," Dakota said, with an excited smile on her face. "It's nice out here. And Sam's comfortable."

"She helps take my mind off video games," Sam said. "And now I'm thinking about them again."

Dakota smirked. "I know what you thought we were doing!"

"Not sex!" Bridgette blurted out, then hung her head and blushed. "I just thought you were making out. That's all."

"Well, yeah, I wouldn't have sex on camera," Dakota said, then laughed. "I'm not that desperate for fame. I mean, not anymore. Turning into super-sized monster teaches you a few things about what's important in life."

Bridgette giggled. "I suppose it would. Say, how did you get better, anyway?"

Dakota looked around nervously. "That's a nice shirt! Where'd you get it?"

"Oh, this?" Bridgette said, pulling her shirt out a bit. "I don't really remember. Nowhere fancy, though. Might've been Amazon."

"I might look for a pink version of that," Dakota said, smiling somewhat nervously.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Bridgette: (holding her hands together in her lap) Dakota obviously wasn't comfortable talking about that. I guess it's not really my business. I didn't really mean to open up old wounds. I hope she knows she can trust me to keep it secret if she ever needs a friend to talk to, though.

* * *

Samey was sitting at the edge of a small cliff around the lake, dangling her legs. She was holding a flower, seemingly not paying much attention to it, and just looking at her reflection in the water below… except that Samey saw Amy in the reflection, and not herself.

"_You're pathetic!"_ Reflection Amy shouted. _"You should kill yourself, make everyone happier."_

"People like me," Samey said nervously to the reflection.

Reflection Amy blew a raspberry. _"Who, Dad?"_ Reflection Amy laughed. _"Mom? She just feels sorry for you because you're so awful. Beatrice? We both know that she hates your guts."_

Samey started to cry. "That's not true!"

Amy started cackling_. "No one likes you, and no one could ever like you! Face it, you're just a clone. Everyone knows clones don't have feelings."_

Samey threw a rock into the water. "Shut up!" Samey curled into a ball, wrapping her arms around her legs, and just cried.

Someone approached Samey from behind, getting to a few feet away. "Sammi? Are you OK?"

Samey sniffled. "I'm fine."

"Do you need a hug? You look like you need one, but I don't want to bother you too much. It might make you feel worse, and I know we don't really know each other too well, but—"

Samey glomped onto the person behind her, crying more lightly. "Thank you." Samey looked up. "Thank you, Lindsay."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Lindsay: I've felt bad for Sammi for so long. Like, I know how horrible things were with Heather, and I can't even imagine living with Heather for… for however many years old Sammi is. I've been wanting to talk to Sammi for a while, and I finally got a chance to do that today, and she really is such a wonderful person!

* * *

Lindsay was trying to seem comforting as she sat down next to Sammi. "I don't know if you want to talk about Amy, but—"

"I'd rather not," Sammi said. "Not right now. Trying to get her off my mind."

"That's fine," Lindsay said, with a bright smile on her face. "We can talk about you. Or me, if you want! Ooh, I actually got a C on my big science project last year at school! I can't tell you how proud I was!"

"Well that's—"

"Oh, wait, sorry." Lindsay hit herself in the head with her hand. "Got a little carried away, I want you to get to talk about you."

Sammi smiled. "Well, I am… well, I used to be captain of my cheer squad. I was really good, too. I can show a little something off right now!" Sammi stood up, and started moving around.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Sammi: It was awesome, talking to Lindsay. And Jasmine's awesome, don't get me wrong, but Lindsay's a little less intimidating. Plus she called me Sammi! (Sammi squees.)

Lindsay: Like I hate Amy so much, I couldn't even tell you. She's the worst. As much as I really wanted to badmouth Amy to Sammi, I didn't think that would.

* * *

Heather was covered with leaves, asleep at the bottom of the pit, when she felt a vine hit her. "Ugh, what?"

Dawn poked her head in the hole. "You can climb this to get out."

Heather looked up, somewhat groggy. "Aren't you that creepy girl?"

Dawn sighed. "Yes. Could you not insult the person trying to help you?"

"Sorry," Heather said, grabbing onto the vine. "Habit."

"OK," Dawn said, tying the other end of the vine to a thick tree. "You can climb up."

Heather climbed her way to the top, out of the pit, and collapsed on the ground. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Dawn said, smiling, as she helped Heather to her feet. "You really didn't deserve that."

"Um, duh." Heather rolled her eyes.

"Do you need anything?" Dawn asked. "Water? Food?"

"I'm fine," Heather said, annoyed, and started walking off. "You've done enough."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Dawn: (with Callie the butterfly resting on her finger) Callie, I'm a little disappointed in you for not telling me about Heather. (Callie hangs her head in shame.) Aww, don't feel too bad. Just don't let it happen again, OK?

Heather: Urgh, Dawn is so annoying, like, who does she even think she is? (Heather sighs.) She's so annoying and self-righteous, not to mention she legit scares me, but she did help me out of the pit, so… thanks.

* * *

"Ooh, one other thing!" Lindsay nervously looked down, playing with her fingers. "I've kind of been calling your sister Samey, because I really don't like her. She's pretty much just Spare Sammi, really. But if that's bothering you, I can stop."

Sammi was smiling deviously. "So you weren't just mixing up our names."

"Well, I am bad with names," Lindsay said cheerfully, "but no, I definitely remember your name and your sister's name. Those names I know I know. But why does Jessie call you Samey?"

"Jessie?" Sammi asked, a bit confused, but quickly understood. "Oh, you mean Jasmine?"

Lindsay blushed. "I'll try to remember her name. But why does she keep calling you Samey? Wasn't she your best friend last season?"

"It's not that bad," Sammi said, rubbing her arm nervously. "I just didn't want to correct her. Maybe she thinks it's a cute nickname? I didn't want to offend her."

"You need to ask her to stop calling you Samey," Lindsay said. "If she doesn't start calling you Sammi, then she's not a very good friend."

"I guess, maybe?" Sammi asked. "I don't know that I want to do that, though."

Lindsay smiled bright. "When you're ready." Lindsay gave Sammi a large, but gentle hug. "I'll help you however I can."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Lindsay: Sammi is like my new best friend out here! She's really amazing, and so much better than she thinks she is. And smart! I wish I could be as smart as she is.

* * *

"Really?" Sammi asked, walking alongside Lindsay through the forest.

Lindsay giggled. "Yeah! And then when I threw away the napkin, I didn't even notice—"

"How annoying you were?" Heather asked, standing in front of Lindsay and Sammi, looking annoyed. "Motor mouths much?"

Lindsay narrowed her eyes. "Heather."

"So Lamey made a new friend, I see," Heather said, staring Sammi down. "Figures only someone without a brain could ever stand being around her."

Lindsay grabbed Heather's wrist tight. "Stop it, Heather. Leave her alone, or you're going to have to deal with me. "

"Just let me go!" Heather demanded, trying to loosen her arm from Lindsay's grip. "So apparently Sammi needs a bodyguard for protection. Should've known she's too chicken to face me herself."

"Heather, leave her alone." Lindsay glared at Heather. "I'm serious."

"Just stay out of this, OK?" Heather asked. "This is between me and her."

"Please, just leave me alone," Sammi said, nervously looking at Heather.

"Make me," Heather said. "I bet you can't even hit me. Face it, you're weak."

"Enough!" Lindsay yelled, slapping Heather across the face. "Enough already!"

"Fine," Heather said, "but just now that you're a pathetic loser, and you'll always be a pathetic loser!" Heather walked off, occasionally looking back to glare at Sammi.

Lindsay hugged Sammi. "Are you OK?"

"I'm good," Sammi said, smiling. "She's pretty mean in person."

"Yeah," Lindsay said. "I can't think of anyone I like—oh wait, Amy." Lindsay smiled nervously. "Heather's still bad, though."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Lindsay: I don't even know why Heather did that! I mean, I know Heather is mean, but what did Sammi even do to her?! Heather is just a cruel, heartless bitch, even worse than I thought she was, which was pretty bad. (Lindsay sighs.)

Heather: (rubbing her cheek) OK, first of all, Lindsay, if you ever hit me again, you will be destroyed. Second, Sammi was supposed to hit me, you idiot! (Heather clenches her fists.) Sammi isn't going to be able to stand up to me, Amy, or anyone else if you fight her battles for her. (Heather sighs, then smiles slightly.) And third, Lindsay, I'm glad you're there for Sammi. (Heather scowls again.) But seriously, don't hit me again.

* * *

"Hi, Heather," Dawn said, causing Heather to leap into the air slightly in shock.

"Don't **do **that!" Heather shouted. "Are you trying to scare me to death?!"

"I just wanted to ask a question," Dawn said, looking at the ground. "Why were you picking on Sammi just now?"

"Because she sucks," Heather answered proudly. "She's clearly the inferior sister, and I'm just putting her in her place. That's all."

Dawn kept staring at the ground. "I don't believe you."

"What? Why don't you believe me?!" Heather asked. "You saw me picking on her, right? I'm mean. I'm a bitch. We all know it."

"You don't usually go out of your way to hurt someone without a motive," Dawn answered. "What is your motive?"

"What do you care?" Heather asked.

"Was it a misguided effort to get Sammi to stand up for herself?"

Heather froze, looking upon Dawn with fear. "No! Of course not! I hate her! Hate her hate her hate her!"

"I won't tell anyone," Dawn said, holding up her hand.

"Good, because I would make you regret it if you did."

"If you were trying to help Sammi, though, then I don't feel you're going about it in a productive way."

"Since I hate Sammi and don't want to help her, it's not a problem," Heather said, grinning.

"Of course," Dawn replied. "I was speaking hypothetically."

"Can you leave me alone now?" Heather asked, putting on a fake smile. "I'm asking politely."

Dawn looked up at Heather. "Yes, I shall leave you be."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Heather: OK, seriously? Creepy! (Heather shudders.)

Dawn: Actually, a big part of my suspicions arose when Heather called her Sammi. I think it slipped out on her part, really.

* * *

"First one to finish breakfast wins!" Brick announced in the cafeteria, sitting next to Eva, as he shoved the bowl of white stuff in his mouth and swallowed, then pat Eva on the back. "Good effort, Eva."

"You swallowed a bowl," Eva muttered, as Brick started choking on the bowl. "I'm pretty sure that right there makes you the loser." Brick started gasping, pointing to his throat. Eva rolled her eyes, and slammed him on the back, causing him to shoot the bowl from his mouth, across the room, and into Bridgette, who looked disgusted and in shock, just standing there with her arms stretched out, twitching her eye. "Good aim there," Eva said, laughing.

"Thank you for saving me, soldier," Brick said, saluting Eva.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Eva: If nothing else, Brick is hilarious.

* * *

"Are we on time for breakfast?" Sky asked, walking up to the window inside the cafeteria alongside Courtney. "We were a little busy this morning. I hope Heather's all right."

"Yeah, that was a waste of a morning," Courtney muttered.

"Still time left," Chef said, about to serve up two bowls of white stuff.

"Campers!" Chris announced on the loudspeaker system, "please report to the meeting area. It's challenge time!"

"Sorry, you're too late," Chef said, then shrugged.

"But we're hungry!" Courtney whined, holding her stomach. "We've been looking for Heather all morning, and—"

"That was your first mistake," Gwen said, sitting at a nearby table, smirking. Courtney looked furious.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Courtney: For someone who protested being on the villains' team a couple seasons ago, Gwen sure has an interest in seeing people she doesn't like suffer.

* * *

The campers all stood before Chris, with their teammates. "Campers! Glad you could all make it!"

"Sounds easy, Chris," Topher said, smirking.

Chris blinked. "I didn't say what the challenge was yet."

"Oh, was I early?" Topher asked. "I wasn't really paying attention. I just wanted to say that so you'd make the challenge tougher."

"You do know you're one of the contestants, and not the host, right?" Chris asked. "You're not the one who's supposed to want these things to get harder. Any who, today's challenge is a simple snowball fight."

"Is this island robotic?" Sky asked.

"No," Chris said, annoyed. "Didn't have the budget to build an island from scratch this season, but we did have just enough for a handy dandy weather machine. Chef!" Chris put on a jacket, and suddenly a blizzard engulfed the island for a few moments, before settling down.

"It's freezing!" Heather complained, shivering, along with most of the other contestants.

"Well, that's the thing about snow," Chris said. "It has to be cold for it to work. But this challenge is simple. You simply have to hit the other teams with snowballs. If you are hit with a snowball, you are out."

"Sounds easy, Chris," Topher said, smirking once more.

"Yeah," Chris said, annoyed, then he pulled out an electric collar and placed it around Topher's neck. "If this thing gets pelted with a snowball, it's going to send out a painful yet hilarious shock."

"Awesome!" Topher exclaimed, rubbing his hands together. "You've really outdone yourself with this one!"

"Right…"

Topher looked around, and started to look a little worried. "So, Chris, my man… when are you going to put the collars around everyone else?"

"Well, you're the only one who said this challenge was too easy," Chris said, smirking, "so why should I punish everyone else? And besides, I only had the one collar, anyway."

"But that's not fair!" Topher shouted.

"Seriously?" Chris asked. "Do you honestly think I care about fairness? I thought you of all people knew me better than that. You all have ten minutes to get ready, and after that, the snowballs can start getting thrown."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Blaineley: (shaking her head) It's sad how Topher thinks he could possibly compare to my natural hosting ability. Sometimes the youngsters have to learn the hard way. (Blaineley smirks.) And when I say youngsters, that's counting Chris, too. (Blaineley looks nervously into the camera.) I'm older than Chris, OK?! That doesn't make me old! Thirty-eight isn't old!

* * *

Courtney took out a whip, and used it to draw X's and O's in the snow. "OK team, listen up. The Fairies are—"

"Why are you the leader?" Heather complained. "I don't remember a vote."

Courtney slapped her own face. "Look, someone has to be the leader, and I have a lot of snowball fighting experience from my youth."

"From your youth?" Heather asked, raising an eyebrow. "Just how old do you think you are now?"

"We tried to look for you this morning," Courtney said. "You could show a little gratitude."

Heather put on a big, phony smile. "OK, I will." Heather cupped her hands around her mouth. "**Thank you for helping me, Dawn!**" Heather dusted off her hands. "There. Gratitude. Happy."

"Do you two have to fight?" Sky asked. "Courtney's a good leader. I think we should go with her."

"I'm a good leader, too," Heather pleaded.

"You are," Sky said, smiling. "Not everyone really likes you much, though."

"Not everyone likes Courtney much, either," Gwen muttered.

"Did you want to lead, Gwen?" Sky asked.

"No."

"Then don't complain about the choices,"

"I think I should lead!" Dave shouted.

"No!" most of the Hawks simultaneously shouted.

Sky smiled. "So, are we all for Courtney leading us to victory?"

"Fine," Heather said angrily.

"With the former CIT leading us, victory is assured," Alejandro said.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Alejandro: And if we lose, Courtney will take the fall, and break up the power duo of her and Sky. I could live with that.

* * *

"I'm leading this mission!" Sugar shouted, shoving against Anne Maria.

"No you ain't, I'm clearly the best one here!" Anne Maria shouted, shoving back against Sugar.

"I've got more talent in my little pinky than you've got in your whole body!"

"My hair!" Anne Maria yelled, still shoving against Sugar. "That's all the reason you need!"

"Ladies," Leonard said, grinning, "might I suggest that I, your friendly neighborhood wizard, lead us to victory?"

Sugar gasped. "He's right! The wizard can do anything! I vote for the wizard to lead us!"

"You're kidding!" Anne Maria shouted. "She's kidding, right? She knows he's one of those role-playing geeks, right?"

"Oh, no," Ella said, shivering, "Leonard is quite the talented wizard."

Anne Maria raised an eyebrow. "You're shittin' me."

Harold put his hand to his chest. "Leonard really does have amazing powers. I've personally witnessed them."

"We have a wizard?!" Izzy exclaimed. "Is he like a big ugly head with fire shooting out?! Ooh, that sounds awesome!"

Anne Maria raised a finger. "Am I the only sane one here?"

"No," Sierra said, looking dumbfounded. "It looks like common sense is going to lose this battle, though."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Sierra: Why do people think I'm the crazy one, again?  
Cody: (weakly) You're suffocating me!  
Sierra: (letting go of Cody's neck) Oh, right, sorry. Didn't realize I was still holding you.

Anne Maria: Look, Ella, you're nice and all, but you're not all there. On the other hand, it's nice being the smart one for a change.

* * *

"We must be ruthless," Eva commanded, slapping her fist against the palm of her other hand. "We take no prisoners."

"And we leave no man behind!" Brick shouted. "If a fellow man is in danger—"

"Or woman," Eva added.

"Right. If a fellow man or woman is in danger—well, actually, I could just say soldier instead of—"

"Just get on with it," Eva said, sounding annoyed.

Brick laughed uncomfortably. "Uh, right. If a fellow man or woman is in danger, we do all we can to save them, no matter what risk we may face."

"Yeah, that's stupid," Eva said. "It's a snowball fight. It's stupid to risk losing two teammates to save one."

"We cannot turn our backs on our team."

"It's a snowball fight, not missiles!" Eva yelled. "The objective is to win!"

Dakota raised her hand. "I have an idea."

"No one cares about your stupid froufrou ideas!" Eva bellowed, almost blowing Dakota back with the force of her voice.

"Dakota's tougher than she looks," Sam said.

"This isn't a video game, stupid!" Eva yelled, then slapped her own face. "You people are morons!"

"Yeah, they really are morons," Amy said, then pointed to Samey. "Especially her."

Eva looked like she wanted to strangle Amy. "You're both morons!"

"No, it's only Sa… the one with the mole," Lindsay said. "She's the moron."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Lindsay: I caught myself there. I almost called "Samey" a moron, which is Amy, but that would've confused everyone, and they'd think I meant Sammi, so… yeah. (Lindsay circles her finger on the wall.)

* * *

"You're the moron, not me!" Amy shouted, sounding oddly defensive.

"We're both stupid," Lindsay said. "How about we agree that we're both stupid and move on."

"Urgh!" Amy stomped her foot.

"I still think I could win this," Lindsay said. "I'd like to hear Dana's idea, though. Dana and I might be able to find a—"

"There's no Dana here," Eva said.

Lindsay pointed to Dakota. "Um… Denise?"

"Close enough," Dakota said, smiling.

Eva shook her head. "And you just showed us why you could never head this challenge for us."

"Sorry, but you're just not smart enough," Brick said. "Don't feel bad, though. You can still make for a great mindless soldier in the cold war!"

Lindsay looked down and sniffled… and realized her snot froze solid. Lindsay pointed at her nose, embarrassed. "A little help, please?"

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Brick: Look, I have nothing against Lindsay. She's pretty and she's sweet, but she just has no talent at all for this game.

* * *

Chris was sitting in a hot tub as he held a microphone connected to a larger box. Chris tapped the microphone. "All right, campers! Go!" Chris put the microphone down. "And the contestants now get to kill each other with snowballs!" Chris smirked. "It's gonna' be awesome, and if we're lucky, we might even get some bloodshed!"

Chef stood next to the hot tub, wearing a bikini, shivering. "Can't I get in the hot tub with you?"

Chris looked toward Chef, annoyed. "There's not enough room. I like to stretch out."

"Can't I put my clothes back on, at least?! It's freezing! Why do I even have to wear this?!"

"Because you can't wear your regular clothes in the hot tub. The fabric would clog everything. Seriously, Chef, think!" Chris shook his head. "Some people. But now, we have three teams trying to hurt each other with snowballs. Which team will come out on top? Which teams will fall? And can we be thankful not to have Topher narrating us this time, I mean, seriously. Find out these answers and more when we return to _Total Drama Fifty-Two!"_

Chef looked irritated. "But seriously, can I change already?"


	8. Day 4: Part 2: Cold Never Bothered Me

**Total Drama 52**

**Chapter 8: Day 4: Part 2: The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway**

Leonard was standing in front of the rest of his teammates, waving his wand. "With this spell, you shall be immune to snowballs. The snowballs will bounce off like a rubber ball!"

Sierra looked down, shaking her head. "One, that's not going to work, because you're not a real wizard."

"If you believed in my powers, they would work."

Sierra rolled her eyes. "Two, I'm pretty sure it doesn't matter whether the snowballs bounce off our bodies or not if we're still hit with them."

"Just shut up," Sugar complained. "You don't know nothin'."

Harold raised his hand. "Not to question your awesome powers, but Sierra does have a point. I don't think it matters whether the snowballs bounce off us or not." Harold looked upward, tapping his chin. "Maybe a heat spell would work, melting the snowballs before they hit us?"

"Shut up and let the wizard do his thing," Sugar complained.

"My loyal follower brings up a good point," Leonard said. "I do need a spell to keep the snowballs from hitting us entirely."

"Ooh, ooh!" Izzy exclaimed, bouncing a bit. "You should cast a spell that lets us shoot lasers from our mouths, and we can smite our enemies!"

Leonard blinked. "That may be a bit extreme for a snowballs fight."

Izzy cocked her head, a bit confused. "Snowball fight? Oh, oh right, the snowball fight. That's what I was talking about, too."

Leonard snapped his fingers. "I've got it! I just need to cast an invisible barrier around us. The snowballs will just hit the barriers, and we will remain completely untouched.

Harold nodded. "That could work."

Sierra raised a finger. "OK, but we still need to be careful, just in case the spell fails."

"I'm a professional." Leonard cracked his knuckles, then waved his wand. "Barrius protectus!" Thunder could be heard.

"I dig the effects," Harold said.

* * *

Chris picked up his bowling ball from the ball return, in a personal bowling alley, though he looked annoyed. "Chef, what's with the echo when the ball hit the pins? It's throwing me off my groove here."

"Sorry," Chef said, at the end of the alley, picking up the box with microphone. "Must've left this here by accident."

Chris glared at Chef. "Well, OK, but don't let that happen again."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Beth: I really don't know if Leonard is a real wizard or not, but it can't hurt to try, right?

Sierra: If everyone really believes they're invincible, they're liable to start taking stupid risks. This really isn't good for our team.

* * *

"No go forth and pelt the others with snowballs!" Leonard proclaimed. "Throw snowballs without fear!"

"No strategy or anything?" Cody asked.

"We don't need strategy! We're untouchable!"

"Maybe a backup plan?" Cody looked irritated.

"This will work, nonbeliever," Leonard said. "Trust in my magic."

"Awesome!" Izzy exclaimed, from near the top of a nearby tree. She leapt out the tree, flapping her arms, but just fell straight to the ground. She lifted up her head, seemingly not very hurt. "Aww, that didn't work."

"Well, I cast a barrier spell," Leonard said. "I didn't cast a flight spell."

Izzy nodded. "Oh yeah, that, that makes sense."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Leonard: So, yeah, Izzy's a bit delusional.

Jo: Leonard is full of crap, but I don't need any strategy other than not letting anyone else hit me. I can win this on my own, easy.

* * *

"So we need to devise a plan," Eva said, with Brick at her side, and the rest of the Daring Debutantes gathered around. "We should—"

"Charge!" Izzy shouted, running loudly toward the Debutantes, with some snowballs in her hands.

"Really," Eva said, then quickly formed a large snowball and threw it straight at Izzy, who fell to the ground."

"Ow," Izzy said, lying on the ground, rubbing her cheek, though she quickly shot her eyes wide open. "Wait, that hit me!"

"What did you expect?" Dakota asked. "You were running at us. Of course we hit you."

"But the spell!" Izzy shouted, then slapped her own forehead. "Of course! The spell is ineffective against water! I have to warn the others!" Right then a dart hit Izzy's neck, and she slapped out. "Ow, the mosquitoes are really biting today, huh?" Izzy then collapsed.

A blonde-haired intern stepped out from behind a tree, wearing a shock collar. "Yeah, we've been instructed not to allow that. She can't help her teammates." The intern was then shocked.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Dakota: Poor… well, whoever that was. I felt bad for her. I remember what it was like, being an intern, and I wouldn't wish that on anyone. Still, given the choice, I'd take being shocked over becoming a monster any day.

* * *

"But why the collars?" Chef asked, on a tennis court, serving the ball over the net.

"Interns are not meant to be seen," Chris said, hitting the ball back over the net. "And they're definitely not meant to be heard."

Chef hit the ball back over the net. "Aren't you worried they can't do their jobs if you shock 'em too much?"

Chris hit the ball back over the net. "Not really, no. I'll just have you fill in if I have to." Chef shook his head, letting the ball pass by.

"It is an honor to work alongside you," Brick said, building a snow fort.

"Yeah," Eva said, "just don't forget who's got the brawn here."

"You do have seniority over here, as far as _Total Drama _goes, at least."

"And don't you forget it," Eva said, smirking. "But, after me, you're probably the most competent one here."

"Thank you," Brick said, looking proud.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Eva: It is a very, very distant second, of course, but being slightly less terrible than the others is still a plus, sadly.

* * *

Eva started cracking her knuckles as she and Brick came across Bridgette and Geoff, making out in the snow. "What the hell are you doing?!" Eva picked Bridgette up by her shirt. "Get your head in the game!"

Bridgette gulped, then nervously waved. "Hi?"

"I really ought to pound you!" Eva yelled, clenching her fist that wasn't holding Bridgette.

"Eva, I must ask you to step down," Brick said.

"She's insubordinate!" Eva shouted.

"She cannot help us if you beat her up. We need all the soldiers we can get for the mission."

"Y-yeah, I can't really help if I'm a bloody pulp," Bridgette said, looking pleadingly to Eva. "Just one more chance, please!"

Eva shuddered, then put Bridgette down. "Fine. You can live."

"And don't do that again," Geoff said, glaring at Eva. "I'll mess you up real good if you threaten my girl again!"

Eva held a fist to Geoff's face. "I'd like to see you try."

"We really should focus on the contest," Brick said.

"Fine, let's get this stupid thing over with!" Eva yelled, throwing her hands in the air.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Brick: Bridgette and Geoff would get demerits for that kind of behavior in the army.

Bridgette: (nervously rubbing the back of her neck) Yeah… I kind of lost focus on the game. But Geoff's so sweet… and he's a good kisser… and— (Bridgette holds her hands to the side of her face.) Focus. As wonderful and awesome and perfect as Geoff is, you're getting distracted. Even if Eva was out of line, she had a point. I really need to stay focused.

* * *

Lindsay was patting down a cute-looking snowman, evening out the sides. She then took out a pair of gloves and put a couple of pieces of coal where the eyes would be, a carrot for a nose, and a scarf to put around the snowman's neck. Or to hide the fact that snowmen rarely have necks, this one included. Lindsay took a few steps back to admire her handiwork, then she walked over to hug the snowman. "It's beautiful! You're a genius!"

"What?!" Eva bellowed, storming over to Lindsay and the snowman, and motioned her hand toward the snowman. "What the hell is this?!"

"It's a snowman!" Lindsay exclaimed. "Isn't it lovely?"

"This is war!" Eva screamed, right in Lindsay's face, being blown back by the force of her voice. "Stop being stupid and make some snowballs or something. That's about all you're good for."

"I was going to make snowballs right now," Lindsay said. "And I was going to give them to Mr. Snowman, so he could catch everyone off guard, and we'd win!" Lindsay looked so proud of her idea, then put her hand by her mouth as she talked quietly to Eva. "No one's going to suspect the snowman."

"Enough with the stupid snowman!" Eva bellowed, and punched the snowman, causing it to collapse. "Now make yourself semi-useful and make snowballs for the real players!" Eva was storming off, as Dakota popped her head out from the collapsed snowman.

Lindsay hung her head in shame. "I'm sorry. Evil didn't like your idea."

"It's not your fault," Dakota said, wearing a warm smile, then pushed her way out of the pile of snow she was stuck in. "Eva thinks we're useless. We have to show her what we can do!"

"Or vote her off," Lindsay said. "If we lose, we can blame Evil, and she'll be voted out."

Dakota smiled nervously. "Isn't she our strongest player, though?"

Lindsay's head sunk again. "She is. But she's still mean."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Lindsay: Danika's right. We probably do need Evil. But I wish… I… that's it! I need to stand up to Evil! (Lindsay looks confident.) And maybe if I stand up to Evil, then Sammi can stand up to Samey!

* * *

"All right," Owen said, with his arms filled with snowballs, walking about, "I know you're here somewhere, and I'm going to find you, and I'm going to—what is that?!" Owen started drooling as he saw, in front of him, a box of powdered doughnuts. "Mmm, doughnuts." Owen was in a trance-like state as he followed his nose over to the box of doughnuts. Owen picked up one of the doughnuts. "A little cold." Owen shrugged and popped the doughnut in his mouth… but soon looked disappointed. "Wait a minute, that was just snow!" Owen closed the lid of the box, and the whole box collapsed. "It was all snow!" At that moment, Owen was hit in the head by a snowball.

"Ha!" Courtney shouted, sticking her head out from behind a snow barricade. "I know that would work! Good throw, Sky."

Sky pulled Courtney back inside the barricade. "He may have reinforcements. Do you really think Owen's team would let him wander off on his own?"

"Yes," Courtney flatly stated.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Sky: I really wasn't sure if that would work, but Courtney assured me it would, and turns out, she was right. (Sky's eyes dart back and forth.) I'm a little surprised he actually fell for that, still.

Owen: (crying softly) I really don't mind losing so early, but I am really disappointed that the doughnuts were fake. I was really hungry.

* * *

"All right," Eva said, closing a little snow window after peeking out from inside her snow fort. "This is perfect." Eva pat the wall of the fort. "Our base is impenetrable. No one can get in here. We'll win this easy!"

Lindsay raised her hand. "Can I ask a question?"

"You just did, dingbat," Eva grumbled. "Whatever it is you want to ask, I really don't care, so shut it."

"This is strong," Samey said, feeling the wall of the snow fort, "but how are we supposed to attack the other teams from in here?"

"Really?" Amy asked, face-palming. "Are you really that stupid?"

"That was gonna' be my question," Lindsay said, looking down.

"Thank you for proving my point," Amy said.

"I'm going out on the attack," Eva said. "The rest of you stay here. You'll be safe, while I get everyone else out, and we'll win!"

Lindsay tapped her chin with her finger. "But what if someone hits you?"

"Gah!" Amy cried out. "I swear, you are the stupidest person ever!"

Samey coughed, then spoke up. "Lindsay isn't—"

"No one cares what you think!" Amy shouted over her sister.

Dawn looked over to Samey. "Sammi, why you don't you share what you wanted to tell us?"

"Great!" Sam exclaimed. "If we treat this like a video game, we just have to time their attacks. There's obviously going to be a pattern—"

"This isn't like a stupid video game!" Eva yelled.

"Order!" Brick tried shouting, though no one seemed to be paying him any attention. "Order?"

"Sammi, were you trying to say something?" Lindsay asked, looking to Samey. Amy immediately looked over to Lindsay, speechless, as her eye twitched and her face turned bright red.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Amy: What the hell?! Lindsay knows Sammi's name?! Lindsay somehow knows Sammi's… I mean, she's so stupid, she doesn't even know my sister's name!

Jasmine: Sometimes it seems like the names Lindsay remembers is so random. Like Sam's name. I surprised Lindsay had any idea who Sam was, yet she remembers his name and all.

Sam: When did everyone suddenly start calling me Sammy? People don't usually call me that, but suddenly, both Dawn and Lindsay are calling me that. I think I prefer plain old Sam, though.

* * *

Samey lifted her finger, trying to get a word in edgewise. "I think—"

"Yeah, about video games," Sam said. "We just need to try to think of this like a video game. Learn their patterns, and exploit them!"

Lindsay looked confused. "OK?"

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Lindsay: That was a little rude. I asked Sammi what she was trying to say, and then Sid just interrupted—wait. (Lindsay gasped.) Oh, my God! Maybe Sid forgot his name! I do that sometimes too, so I know what it's like. I'm sorry, Sid!

* * *

"So, do we all just, like, wait here?" Lindsay asked, playing with the ends of her hair, still inside Eva's impenetrable ice fort Eva built.

"Affirmative!" Brick announced, saluting the blonde. "Eva will take care of the enemy, and it's our job to wait safely inside here."

"But what if someone gets Evil?" Lindsay asked, confused.

"You really are that stupid, aren't you?" Amy asked. "It'll be her fault she lost, and she'll be an easy target to vote out."

Lindsay hung down her head. "Oh."

Samey walked over to Lindsay and put her arm around the bandana-wearing girl. "It'll be OK. Maybe we can play a game to pass the time?"

"Oh, no!" Amy shouted, rushing over to shove Samey and Lindsay apart. "No, no, no, you two are not allowed to fraternize."

Lindsay narrowed her eyes as she pushed back. "You don't get to tell us what to do."

Amy put her finger in Lindsay's face. "You are going to regret that! You are going on my list!" Amy took out a pencil and paper and started writing.

"Am I supposed to be afraid of that?" Lindsay asked, though whether she was being sarcastic or genuinely unsure of the answer was not clear.

Dawn put her hand on Lindsay's arm, startling her for a moment, since Lindsay had no idea Dawn was there. "It's not worth it."

Lindsay smiled slightly. "You're right, Donna." Lindsay sighed. "I wish Jessie was here. Jessie always—"

"Wait!" Shawn shouted, then looked around. "Jessie—I mean, Jasmine's not here?! I thought Eva was the only one who left!"

Brick looked around. "You're right! I have to go out and save her!"

"I'm going, too!" Shawn shouted, then looked around. "How do we get out again?"

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Dawn: Lindsay really is sweet, and I know Amy is bringing back memories of Heather for her, but Amy and Sammi are family. It is important for Sammi to stand up for herself, but it's also important for them to get along, even if they never become best of friends.

Shawn: I knew it would be dangerous outside our snow bunker, but Jasmine was out there! I had to risk it, for her!

* * *

"Why are we hiding, Anne Maria?" Ella asked, ducking down from behind a small snow fort. "They cannot touch us, remember?"

Anne Maria shook her head. "Leonard ain't a real wizard, honey. It's getting kinda' old, everyone fawning over him."

"But he is a wizard!" Ella proclaimed, sounding upset. "I can prove it! Just watch!" Ella stood up from the fort. "Hit me with your best shot!" Ella was immediately pelted in the face with a snowball."

"That good enough for ya', mate?" Jasmine asked, from up in a tree several yards away.

Ella looked stunned. "How was that possible?"

"I had a clear shot," Jasmine said. Jasmine quickly dodged a snowball coming at her.

"Darn it!" Anne Maria shouted, throwing another snowball at Jasmine, missing her again.

Jasmine tossed one right at Anne Maria's hair, shattering the snowball. "How is that even possible?" Jasmine asked, a bit confused, but made her way across the trees, in search of more victims.

Ella continued standing there, still in disbelief at what just happened. "I guess Leonard's spell didn't work."

Anne Maria glared at Ella. "No shit."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Anne Maria: At least Ella's nice.

Jasmine: You have to learn to throw a good snowball out in the wilderness. They're surprisingly effective against our man-eating koalas. (Jasmine looks around, then cups her hand around her mouth.) The koalas just want us to think they like their eucalyptus leaves, but those buggers crave human flesh.

* * *

Courtney wore a menacing grin as she dusted her hands while standing next to Sky, both of them standing in front of several members of the Cheerful Fairies. Sugar, Sadie, B, Justin, Rodney, Beardo, and Beth were are lying in the snow, moaning as if they were dying. "And that is how we get things done!" Courtney proclaimed, pointing to herself with her thumb.

"Well, Beardo helped," Sky said. "Pretending to be a one hundred fifteen-piece orchestra made it pretty easy to find them."

"Yeah, was that supposed to be funny?" Courtney asked, then shrugged.

"Just remember who did all the legwork, oh Great and Powerful Courtney," Gwen complained, as she and several other teammates were behind Courtney.

"Yeah, I'm sure she knows I did all the work," Heather said, glaring at Gwen. "You're being kind of a glory hog."

"We all did well," Sky said. "Courtney and I were distractions, and you all capitalized on it."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Courtney: I guess it's good for Sky to let the others think they were important, but let's face it, that was ninety-nine and forty-four hundredths of a percent me and Sky. (Courtney looks up toward the ceiling as she starts twiddling her fingers.) Well, mostly me, but Sky helped a lot, too, in a more minor way.

* * *

"They were practically trying to get hit," Scarlett said, holding up Beth's arm, inspecting where a tranquilizer dart hit her. "They didn't seem to even realize that anyone would dare throw snowballs at them. I cannot be the only one to have noticed that."

"Yeah, they're idiots," Courtney said nonchalantly. "What else is new?"

"I agree," Sky said, then started rubbing the back of her neck. "I mean, kind of. Not the idiot part, even if their move was questionable, but they did seem kind of oblivious."

"You're too kind sometimes," Courtney said.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Sky: Courtney can be vicious at times, but being honest, that did seem a bit stupid. I'm just not a big fan of unnecessary criticism. Even if some of it is true.

* * *

Dave started patting some snow into a snowball as he glared over at Sky and Courtney, talking to each other, oblivious to what their teammates were doing. "Chris didn't say anything about friendly fire."

"Dave," Alejandro said, putting his hand on Dave's shoulder. "Not like this."

"I want her out, though!" Dave whined. "She's practically second in command! I didn't vote for Sky to be second in command!"

"If you knock her out of the game, the rest of the team will blame you if we lose," Alejandro said. "Is that what you want?"

"Yes," Dave said, then held his head as he shook it. "I mean no! I want her out, though!"

"In due time, my friend," Alejandro said, trying to sound comforting. "In due time, you shall both get what you deserve."

Dave looked up at Alejandro. "Thanks. You're a true friend. I guess you know what it's like, what I'm going through."

Alejandro closed his eyes as he smiled. "Of course. You have my sympathy."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Alejandro: I have no idea what Dave is going through. I don't really care much, either, except that he's ridiculously easy to control. That's about the only thing I like about him, really. Even if I actually cared to make friends, he'd be just about the last person I would ever choose to befriend. (Alejandro contorts his face, looking uncomfortable.) Except maybe for Owen. (Alejandro shudders.)

* * *

"Where did you get this parka?" Cody asked.

Sierra stuffed Cody back in her parka. "That's not important. What is important is that you have a real, non-imaginary protective shield."

"Are you sure this counts?" Cody asked. "I mean, aren't we both kind of technically wearing this? Chris is probably going to count it as a double hit if you get hit with a snowball."

Sierra sighed, then opened her parka, and Cody fell out. "You're probably right," Sierra said. "I'm just trying to think of something that might actually help us instead of make-believe magic." Sierra gasped, and raised a finger. "I know! We can get an army of girl scout ninjas to protect us and get everyone else!"

"An army of what?" Cody asked, lying on the ground. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh wait," Sierra said, snapping her fingers as she moved her arm over her chest, "I don't think she can get them here in time."

Cody blinked. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

Sierra helped Cody back on his feet, then pinched Cody's cheek. "Oh, Cody. You're so cute when you're confused."

"Yeah," Cody said, dusting off his sleeve. "Maybe we should be—"

"Wait," Sierra cut Cody off, putting her arm in front of him. Sierra then sniffed the air. "We have company."

"You can tell that by smell?" Cody asked, looking as if he questioned Sierra's thought process.

Sierra laughed a little. "Oh, no, my nose was just stopped up. I actually heard Eva yell 'ow, stupid tree!' over there." Sierra pointed off toward a bunch of trees. "She probably tripped over a root or something. She's going to be here soon. We need to be ready to stand up to her."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Eva: Stupid tree root! Why would the root be above the ground like that, anyway?!

* * *

"Maybe we should get backup?" Cody asked, hiding behind the trunk of a tree.

"No," Sierra said, looking serious, hiding behind the trunk of a tree next to Cody's tree. "We don't have backup. We have to do this ourselves."

Cody peeked from behind the tree, and saw Eva approaching, with her arms filled with giant snowballs, and Cody tucked his head back. "She's coming."

"You do know she probably spotted you," Sierra said. "Now she knows we're here."

"I could hear you talking, anyway," Eva said.

Sierra slapped her own face. "OK. We run." Sierra ran off, with Cody following behind, and Eva giving chase.

"You can't run forever!" Eva bellowed.

Sierra stopped. "You're right. I can't run forever." Sierra stepped in front of Cody, who looked confused himself. "I give up."

"Good!" Eva yelled, then hummed the snowball right at Sierra's head. Sierra herself glared at the snowball, and grabbed Cody, using his screaming body as a bat, swinging him, hitting the snowball straight back at Eva, hitting her smack in the face, knocking her down.

Sierra put Cody down, and knelt beside him, hugging him. "I'm sorry, my Cody. I had to do it."

"That really hurt," Cody said.

"It hurt me, too," Sierra said, crying a little as she started hugging Cody tighter.

"Little tight," Cody said nervously.

Eva sat up, rubbing her head, a bit dazed, but then looked angry. "What was that?! You can't do that!"

"Oh, and you can do what you did?" Sierra asked, upset.

"What do you mean 'what I did'?! I threw a snowball at you! That's the whole point of the challenge!" Eva was then hit with a dart, and fell down. Followed by Cody getting hit with a dart, and fainting himself.

Sierra cried over Cody, then looked up to the sky. "I will avenge you, my Cody."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Sierra: (with her hand over her heart) It's time for me to get serious. I may be the most competent member on my team. Which kind of scares me, really, since I'm also a little crazy. (Sierra looks to the camera.) What? I am crazy, I admit it.

* * *

Lindsay was sitting inside the bunker Eva had built, shifting her eyes suspiciously, and holding some cards in her hand. "Got any threes?"

Samey was holding cards in her hand too, and she looked to Lindsay, confused. "That's not how you play poker."

Lindsay looked up, a bit confused. "OK, but I have three threes in my hand." Lindsay showed Samey her hand of three threes and two eights. "I could really use one more."

"I fold," Bridgette said, putting down her cards. Samey, Dakota, and Sam quickly folded, too.

"I dunno'," Geoff said, grinning. "I think I can still win this."

"Um, Geoff?" Bridgette asked. "Are you sure?"

"Ch'yeah!" Geoff said, putting a large pile of snow into a pile of snow in the middle of everyone. "I'm going all in!"

"OK, so I'm supposed to match that, right?" Lindsay asked. Samey nodded, and Lindsay pushed a pile of snow into the middle.

"Read 'em and weep!" Geoff announced, throwing down his cards. "Ch'yeah! Two pair!"

"Oh," Lindsay said, looking down, and showing her full house. "I guess Geoff beat me."

"You won, Lindsay," Samey said, smiling. "You have a full house!"

"Oh, I love that show!" Lindsay exclaimed, then looked around. "Did you know that Melissa was played by two different girls?!" Lindsay squeed. "That's like the coolest secret ever!"

Samey blinked. "Does anyone have any idea what she's talking about."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Lindsay: It was kind of nice, getting to bond more with my teammates. Especially Sammi! She's so wonderful, and just has that awful sister who tries to make her unwonderful. But I still wasn't sure about not being allowed to actually compete in the challenge.

* * *

"If we lose, it won't be our fault," Bridgette said, smiling at Lindsay. "We're just following Eva's orders. I'm kind of scared not to listen to her."

"I get that." Lindsay looked down. "I feel useless here, though."

"You're not useless!" Tyler exclaimed, sitting down beside Lindsay. "You're awesome, babe!"

Lindsay smiled lightly. "Thanks."

"I don't know about this, either," Dakota said. "What if they break in? We'd be sitting ducks."

"I don't want to quack, though," Lindsay said, looking like she might cry.

Dakota looked a bit confused. "I meant we'd almost certainly lose."

"Oh, that," Lindsay said, looking embarrassed. "That's what I'm thinking, too."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Dakota: I mean, don't get me wrong, I don't mind sitting out the challenge that much, but we're all trapped together in a strong, but also highly visible snow fort here. I'm not sure about our chances here.

* * *

Jo walked up to Eva, lying in the snow, with a dart sticking out of her arm. Jo gave Eva a light kick. "Looks like my main competition is out. Now no one can stop me!" A snowball coming from high in a tree then hit Jo. "Are you freaking kidding me?!"

Jasmine stood up on a tree branch. "Sorry, but I'm here to win this!" Jasmine leapt away to another tree.

"You can't do that!" Jo shouted.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Jasmine: So yeah, Eva was hit, so it's a good thing I actually went out to save the day, since our supposed savior wasn't up to the job.

* * *

A large pile of snow was on the ground. Courtney and Sky were standing next to each other, each with their arm around the other's back. Suddenly, a hand stuck out from the snow. "Mercy, I beg of you!" Leonard pulled himself out from the pile of snow. "I must ask, how did you accomplish that?"

Courtney looked eager to answer. "Well, first we set up our teammates in prime locations here, knowing that someone was likely to—"

"I didn't mean that, knave!" Leonard shouted, "I meant how did the snow even touch me? I was using a barrier spell! The snow should not have done that!"

"I… guess it wore off?" Sky asked, smiling nervously.

Leonard looked like he was in shock, then smacked his own forehead. "Of course! How could I be so stupid! I forgot to cast a spell to make sure the protection spell would last all day."

"Um, yeah," Courtney said, looking somewhat confused, and somewhat in disbelief that this guy was for real. "Because that's where you went wrong."

Harold popped his head out from the large pile of snow. "Idiot! How can you forget that part?"

"Even wizards make mistakes," Leonard said, getting defensive.

"Some more than others," Courtney added.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Sky: So, yeah, apparently Leonard still believes he's a real wizard. You'd think he would have realized by now that he's not.

Leonard: Well, at least if we do lose, I'm obviously going to be safe. (Leonard points to himself with his thumbs.) I mean, hello, wizard! Only a fool would get rid of their most powerful teammate this early in the game.

* * *

"This is so boring!" Amy whined. "Samey, hit yourself in the head. I want to laugh."

"I'd rather not," Samey said, nervously looking at Amy.

Amy sighed. "Do I have to do everything myself?"

Suddenly, a weak spot in the snow bunker gave in, thanks to Sky kicking the wall in. "All right, freeze!" Sky shouted. A snowball was thrown through the new opening, trying to hit Sky seemingly, but she wasn't there.

"Aww, I really thought that might work," Bridgette said, then picked up another snowball. "Look, Sky, I know you're—"

Suddenly Bridgette was hit with a snowball. And Geoff. And Tyler, and Lindsay, and almost everyone there. And snowballs were firing so fast that everything inside the fort just looked like a white blur. In short order, everyone inside was hit, except for Dawn, who remained untouched. Dawn carefully gathered up some snow on the ground and made a snowball out of it, casually walked through the hole of the fort, still untouched, and walked up to Sky, who didn't even seem to notice Dawn's presence, and hit Sky with that snowball.

"Ow," Sky said, rubbing her arm. "Wait, you didn't get hit?"

"No," Dawn said. "You missed." Dawn was then hit in the arm by a snowball.

"Not anymore," Courtney said. "You were a bit of a pest."

Dawn wiped some snow off her shirt sleeve. "I suppose I had that coming."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Sky: How… I mean, how did… how did we keep missing Dawn when she was right there?! I… I don't get it! How did she do that? I'm kind of impressed, and a little creeped out by that, really.

Dawn: I got a little too cocky for my own good back there. Courtney really should not have caught me off guard, but I suppose those kinds of mistakes are what makes us human.

Courtney: (rubbing her arm with her opposite hand) So, yeah… Sky's out of the challenge, but I'm sure I can still win this challenge without her. (Courtney laughs a bit.) I mean, I am practically her equal in every way, right?

* * *

Brick walked back to the Daring Debutantes' snow fort, only to find a gaping hole in the side. "Oh my goodness, what happened here?!" A snowball then hit Brick.

"Pretty sure you already know the answer to that one," Noah said, smirking while lounging in a chair made of snow.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Noah: So, yeah, I mostly stayed behind to look after the fort because it seemed easy, and I probably wouldn't even have to do anything. Since Brick actually came back to it, I can even justify my important position in this challenge as more than simply Courtney's and Sky's minion.

* * *

Jasmine was hiding in the trees, almost completely silent, going from tree to tree, until she came across Courtney and most of the other members of the Courageous Glamorous Hawks. Trying to listen in on what she was saying, with a few snowballs in hand.

"We don't know who's left on the other teams," Courtney said. "We do know that most of them are out, while most of us are still here."

"Yeah, we already know that," Heather said, irritated. "You don't need to be our narrator."

"That's right!" Topher exclaimed, stepping between Heather and Courtney. "So far, the Courageous Glamorous Hawks have lost only Sky, but as she was the team's strongest player, the Hawks may begin to falter."

"Um, excuse me, I believe you mean second-strongest," Courtney said, raising a finger.

"Yeah, second strongest to me," Heather insisted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And you became super athletic when, exactly?" Courtney said, sounding irritated and bored.

"Strongest mentally," Heather said. "My brains beats her muscles."

"She's not stupid," Courtney muttered.

"Oh, come on, we want a fight here!" Topher exclaimed, shoving Courtney into Heather, then getting hit by a snowball from the tree nearby, shocking Topher. "Yowch! That hurts!" Topher tried to pull the electric collar off from around his neck, but to no avail.

"Wait a minute," Heather said, putting her hand to her eyes, spotting Jasmine in the tree. "Look out!" Heather yelled, pushing Courtney off of her. Right after, Heather got hit with a snowball herself.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Heather: I may be the smartest one here, by far I might add, but the most athletic one here… eh, no. I shoved Courtney off both because I was mad at her, and she would've been taken out instead of me had I not done that. It was win-win.

Alejandro: (shaking his head) Oh, Heather, you are quite transparent. The funniest part is, as intelligent as Courtney can be, she is quite emotionally stunted. She has no idea what just happened. (Alejandro grins.)

Courtney: I'm not that stupid, Heather! I know what you did! Trying to push me into that snowball that was coming for her to save herself, but your little plan backfired. It's a good thing too, since, let's face it, I'm the most athletic one here, and if I've learned anything from Kim Possible, it's that cheerleaders are capable of anything. That, and never letting my hair get that long, really, it's amazing her hair doesn't constantly get in the way.

* * *

Jasmine had effortlessly taken out most of the Glamorous Courageous Hawks. Courtney and Alejandro were the only two still there, non-hit and non-tranquilized, to take down Jasmine, who was bouncing a snowball in her hand as if it were a tennis ball. "I've got to admit, you two are tough, but I'm going to win this!" Jasmine throws more snowballs, though Courtney and Alejandro continue their acrobatic routines in dodging them. Alejandro throws a few snowballs Jasmine's way, though she keeps leaping to other trees. "Just give it up," Jasmine said. "You can't win.

"Of course we can," Alejandro said, putting his hand to his chest. "I—"

Alejandro was hit by a snowball from behind, and Shawn ran up. "Are you OK, Jasmine?"

"Shawn?" Jasmine asked, her mind out of the game for a moment. Courtney seized on the moment to throw a snowball that hit Jasmine, hard enough to knock her out of the tree.

"Jasmine?!" Shawn called out, running over to her, lifting her head. "Are you OK?" Courtney then beaned Shawn with a snowball.

Courtney looked smug, looking over Shawn and Jasmine. I am better than Sky, if I do say so myself."

"The Daring Debutantes have lost the challenge!" Chris announced, via a PA system on the island. "The Cheerful Fairies and Courageous Glamorous Hawks are still in this thing, though, so don't get too comfortable!"

"Right," Courtney said, counting on her fingers. "Who's left? I'm left for our team, and, from most to least dangerous, the Fairies may have Izzy, Jo, Sierra, Anne Maria, Ella, and Cody left. At best, Cody is the only one left, and he'll be easy pickings. If Izzy's still in this, I might be in trouble, though." Courtney started tapping her chin. "But Izzy probably would've already defeated us by now, so she probably left in a fluke. Cody…" Courtney started to laugh. "Yeah, Cody's out." Courtney quickly ducked a snowball that was aimed right at her head. "OK, Sierra's obviously still in this."

"No one makes fun of Cody!" Sierra yelled

"OK, Courtney, you've got this." Courtney glared at Sierra, but then leapt over a low-flying snowball. "OK, that's not working." Courtney ran off, gathering some snow along the way, then threw it at Sierra while getting away, which Sierra dodged. Sierra then threw a snowball right in front of Courtney.

"Ha, you missed!" Courtney shouted, right before tripping over the snowball. "OK, that was stupid." Sierra smirked, then threw the snowball in Courtney's face. "That was for Cody. Oh, and also to win!"

Courtney looked like she was about to start crying, though a tranquilizer dart put a stop to that before it could start.

"So I won?" Sierra asked, looking excited. "Yes! Our team finally won a challenge, all thanks to me!" Sierra squeed, then was hit by a snowball. "Wait… who was that?"

"I still exist, you know," Noah said, then smirked. "And that probably just cost you the challenge."

"And every one of the Cheerful Fairies is down," Chris announced using the island's PA system. "The Courageous Glamorous Hawks have won again!"

"Aww," Sierra said, then looked around. "You know, that would've been amazing had the rest of my teammates been here, and we all went 'aww' simultaneously!"

"Why are you still talking?" the blonde-haired intern asked, then pointed to Sierra's arm. "You got hit with that like a minute ago. You should be out cold now."

Sierra waved dismissively to the intern. "When you spend your life chasing celebrities, you build up an immunity to things like tranq darts, or mace… and when I say mace, I'm talking about the both spray and the ball and chain."

"Can you at least pretend to be asleep?" the intern asked nervously. "Mr. McLean really doesn't like when people don't follow his unofficial rules like this one." The collar around the intern's neck shocked her at that moment. "And that. Really hate that. Please?" The intern tried to smile, but couldn't muster a genuine one.

Sierra sighed. "Fine." Sierra then closed her eyes and collapsed. "Convincing enough, I hope."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Courtney: (looking down) I failed. Maybe Sky is... no. (Courtney picked her head back up, looking confident.) I made a simple mistake. Sky is still only second to me, and I'll prove it next time!

Noah: (in an exaggerated voice) Hey, Noah, you just won the challenge for your team! What are you going to do next? (Noah reverts back to his normal speaking voice.) I'm going to bed.

* * *

"Congratulations, Courageous Glamorous Hawks!" Chris exclaimed, before the rest of the contestants, though only Noah was actually standing and, for that matter, conscious. "We'll get some hot chocolate and cookies, set up a fireplace and all, since we've still got this snow around."

"Everyone else is out, Chris," Noah said, looking around at the ground, covered with people lying down.

"They'll be fine," Chris said, shrugging. "Eventually."

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Noah: Personally, I was looking forward to enjoying my hot chocolate before everyone else came to. I knew I would enjoy it a lot more just by myself with a good book in hand. It was pleasant.

* * *

"So it's decided," Bridgette said, inside her cabin, along with Geoff, Dakota, Sam, Samey, and Lindsay. "It's Eva's fault we lost, so she should go."

"Easy peasy!" Geoff exclaimed. "See you girls later!" Geoff exclaimed, as he and Sam were leaving the cabin, almost bumping into Dawn. "Oh, didn't see you there."

Dawn raised her hand. "It's fine." Dawn walked inside, then sat down. "Are we discussing the vote tonight?"

"Yes," Bridgette answered. "We're voting for Eva."

Dawn shook her head. "That's a bad idea."

"Well, it's her fault we lost," Bridgette said. "Plus, she scares me. I don't really feel comfortable with her around."

Dawn looked to Bridgette. "I understand that, but—"

"But she's the strongest one on our team," Lindsay said, looking unsure of herself. "Evil may be evil, but she's also really strong, and we don't want to get rid of her. I think?"

Dawn shook her head. "That's not it. It's that we cannot vote Eva out until the merge." Dawn looked back at the door of the cabin. "I doubt Eva has forgotten that."

"Ooh… yeah." Bridgette nervously rubbed the back of her neck. "I did not remember that."

"So, who are we voting out, then?" Dakota asked.

"Eva is not the only one to blame for our loss today," Dawn stated. "Eva's idea was sound in theory, but she is not the real reason it failed." The others were looking at Dawn, interested in her words.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Bridgette: Of course! It seems so obvious now! It's just… when you're getting pelted with snowball after snowball, it's hard to see the obvious sometimes.

* * *

The sixteen members of the Daring Debutantes were sitting on the tree stumps around the campfire that night, and they all seemed to really appreciate the warmth of that campfire. Chris stood behind his podium, holding a plate of fifteen marshmallows. "So you lost again. Got a little cocky after your accidental win last time, I see." Chris chuckled to himself.

"Some of us cockier than others," Jasmine said, glaring at Eva.

"Yeah, whatever, the following people are safe." Chris tossed a marshmallow to each of the twins. "Amy and Samey."

Samey looked a bit confused after catching her marshmallow, then looked to Amy. "You didn't vote for me?"

"I had bigger fish to fry," Amy answered, sounding irritated. "You weren't worth my time."

"Don't care!" Chris shouted. "Owen, Lightning, and Tyler." Chris tossed three more marshmallows.

"Sweet!" Owen exclaimed, popping the marshmallow in his mouth, then contentedly rubbed his stomach. "Mmm, marshmallow-y."

"Shawn and Jasmine, Sam and Dakota, Geoff and Bridgette, you're all safe, too." Chris tossed out six more marshmallows. "Staci and Dawn, you're safe, too." Chris tossed out two more marshmallows, then looked around at Eva, Lindsay, and Brick. "Eva." Chris tossed a marshmallow to Eva. "Funny thing is, you actually got the most votes, too."

Eva stood up, holding her marshmallow. "Suck on that!" Eva then violently took a bite of her marshmallow.

Lindsay and Brick looked nervous. "So, Lindsay and Brick," Chris said, shaking his head, "you two are the only ones to receive votes that actually counted." Chris looked to Lindsay. "Lindsay, you've apparently been making enemies, while also being kind of useless. Not really a good combination of skills."

"I'm not useless," Lindsay said, looking upset.

"And Brick," Chris said, shaking his head again, "apparently you were responsible for a weak spot in your snow fort, which led directly to your loss."

"What?!" Eva shouted, then smacked the back of Brick's head. "Imbecile!"

"That kind of hurt," Brick said, rubbing his head where Eva smacked it.

Chris looked at Lindsay and Brick. "Moving on, the person who is safe tonight is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Lindsay." Chris tossed Lindsay a marshmallow, and Lindsay wiped her forehead with her hand, not even noticing she didn't catch the marshmallow tossed to her. "Sorry, Brick, but you're out."

Brick walked over to the squares and buttons, walked over to the middle one, and pushed the button, and the ground gave way beneath him, and Brick was screaming as he fell down the hole.

Chris blinked. "OK, he was in a hurry to get out of here, apparently.

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Lindsay: (paying with her hair, smiling nervously) So like, thank you for saving me, Dani. If we didn't vote for Boomer, I could have gone tonight.

Samey: (excited) Lindsay's still here! That's awesome! It would've been awful if she left, and I guess I'd still have Jasmine around, but it's still nice since Lindsay actually knows my name. Which is actually kind of weird, since she doesn't seem to know anyone else's name. (Samey laughs a little.)

* * *

The fifteen members of the Cheerful Fairies were sitting on the tree stumps around the campfire, and all of them seemed to really be into that fireplace. Chris was behind his podium, holding a plate of fourteen marshmallows, and shaking his head. "Probably should've have lit that night. You guys really don't deserve that warmth, you know, losing and everything, though I suppose you weren't last place for a change." Chris shrugged. "Anyway, if you receive a marshmallows, you are safe." Chris tossed marshmallows to Beth, Justin, and Jo. "Beth, Justin, Jo, you're all safe." Chris tossed marshmallows to Izzy, Rodney, and B. "Izzy, Rodney, B, you're safe, too."

"Well, of course, no one would vote out the strongest member of the team," Izzy said, then popped the marshmallow into her mouth.

"I don't think that's you," Chris said, a bit confused.

"Shush," Izzy said, cupping her hand around her mouth, then pointed to the rest of her team. "They don't have to know." Izzy then winked at Chris.

Chris blinked. "Right… anyway, Cody and Sierra." Chris tossed out two more marshmallows.

Sierra caught both marshmallows, then squeezed Cody tight. "We're safe, Cody!" Sierra let go of Cody, then handed him both marshmallows. "You can have mine."

"Um, thanks," Cody said, then put one marshmallow in his mouth.

"Harold and Sadie, you're safe." Chris tossed two more marshmallows. "Sugar and Anne Maria, you're also safe." Chris tossed out a couple more marshmallows.

Sugar had marshmallow all over her face. "Can I have more?"

"No," Chris said, annoyed, and then tossed a marshmallow to Ella. "Ella, you're safe, too."

"Thank you," Ella said sweetly, as the marshmallow landed in the palms of her hands."

Chris looked to Leonard and Beardo. "Leonard, you're not a wizard," Chris said. "The spell you cast didn't work because you're not a wizard, and it wasn't a real spell, and a big part of your loss today came because they believed you were a real wizard, and it was a real spell."

"It _was _a real spell!" Leonard insisted, looking angry. "It just wore off! I forgot to cast a spell to have the protection spell last all day!"

Anne Maria rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that's why we lost."

Chris looked to Beardo. "And Beardo… _you know what you did," _Chris spoke, sounding like he was holding back anger. Beardo sat there, trying to look innocent. "Now, the final marshmallow goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Leonard." Chris tossed the final marshmallow to Leonard. "Yeah, useless or not, I can't say I'm surprised by the results." Chris turned to Beardo, and pointed over to the squares on the ground and columns with the buttons. "Beardo, you deserve this more than anyone else this season. Get over there and take your punishment." Beardo walked over to the fifth square, and pushed the bottom. Immediately metal walls came forth from the sides of the square in the ground, and formed a metal box around him. Pounding could be heard from inside the box.

"Awesome!" Chris exclaimed. "We haven't seen this one yet!" Chris took out his cell, and started to call someone, before speaking into the phone. "Yo, intern! Got a job for you!"

* * *

**Confession Outhouse**

Jasmine: So, one of the buttons catapults the loser into the air, and I've heard from the other teams that one button is basically a trap door, but this box has to be the worst one of all! I really hope I don't get stuck with that one. (Jasmine shudders.)

* * *

The blonde intern was struggling to push the box into the lake surrounding the island, and eventually pushed the heavy box with Beardo inside into the water. Eventually, she pushed him in, and sat down, wiped her forehead. Chris then shocked her. "What was that for?!"

"I felt like it," Chris said, then pushed his remote again, shocking her a second time. "And that one was for the backtalk just now."

"Is he going to be OK?" Ella asked, looking concerned as she saw the box drifting out to sea.

"Yeah, the currents will take him to the loser resort," Chris said. "At least we're pretty sure. And there's enough air in there to get him there safely. Probably." Chris looked longingly out into the lake, tapping his chin. "I bet the royalties for some of those sound effects are probably going to cost a ton. I wonder how much of that we can actually air." Chris shrugged, then turned to the camera. "But now, two more contestants have left the island, and only forty-five contestants remain! Who will inch even closer to that big five million-dollar prize, and which contestants will be the next to leave the island in humiliating and painful fashion?" Chris laughed. "Find out next time, on _Total Drama Fifty-Two!"_

* * *

**Votes**

Amy: Lindsay  
Brick: Lindsay  
Bridgette: Brick  
Dakota: Brick  
Dawn: Brick  
Eva: Lindsay  
Geoff: Eva  
Jasmine: Eva  
Lightning: Lindsay  
Lindsay: Butch  
Owen: Eva  
Sam: Eva  
Samey: Brick  
Shawn: Eva  
Staci: Eva  
Tyler: Eva

Eva: 7 (doesn't count)  
Brick: 5  
Lindsay: 4

Anne Maria: Beardo  
Beardo: Ella  
Beth: Beardo  
B: Beardo  
Cody: Leonard  
Ella: Beardo  
Harold: Beardo  
Izzy: Leonard  
Jo: Beardo  
Justin: Beardo  
Leonard: Beardo  
Rodney: Beardo  
Sadie: Beardo  
Sierra: Leonard  
Sugar: Ella

Beardo: 10  
Leonard: 3  
Ella: 2

Losers: Mike, Ezekiel, Cameron, Katie, Leshawna, Brick, Beardo

Cheerful Fairies: Anne Maria, Beth, B, Cody, Ella, Harold, Izzy, Jo, Justin, Leonard, Rodney, Sadie, Sierra, Sugar

Daring Debutantes: Amy, Bridgette, Dakota, Dawn, Eva, Geoff, Jasmine, Lightning, Lindsay, Owen, Sam, Samey, Shawn, Staci, Tyler

Courageous Glamorous Hawks: Alejandro, Blaineley, Courtney, Dave, DJ, Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Max, Noah, Scarlett, Scott, Sky, Topher, Trent, Zoey

* * *

And a couple of low-key eliminations this time. First, Brick… yeah, had a **lot **of trouble writing for him here, which, for some of you wondering about him seemingly being out of character, that's why. He was never planned on being a major player in the story, but because of the trouble I was having working with him, that time was cut shorter.

Second, Beardo… Beardo, Beardo, Beardo. Here's the thing about Beardo: he's a gimmick character, but his gimmick sucks in written story form. His gimmick can be entertaining in video form, or even a comic book style, but as simple written words, the whole sound effects thing is atrocious. Without giving his character a complete 180, there was no good way of keeping him for long, so I just had fun with him, basically ignoring him, realizing that Chris would actually have a pretty understandable reason for keeping him off camera for the most part.


End file.
